


Biała Czekolada

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Sequel Gorzkiej Czekolady, tłumaczony za zgodą autorki :DStreszczenie za autorką:Harry zniknął na sześć lat. Gdzie był? Jaki bałagan za sobą zostawił? I czy w ogóle wróci?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258086) by Diannan (ladyflowdi). 



 

  
**Biała czekolada**  
 **(Wojna o kamień)**  
  
  
_Starców i komety szanuje się z tych samych powodów: mają długie brody i roszczą sobie prawo do przepowiadania przyszłości — Jonathan Swift*_  
  
**Prolog**

  
  
  
Zaczęło się od pogłosek na ulicach.  
To może niewiele, lecz gdy Sieć Szeptów znów zaczęła wibrować, starszyzna musiała to zauważyć. Jakby nie patrzeć, wśród brytyjskich czarodziejów plotka stanowiła integralną część każdej warstwy społecznej. Przez tysiąclecia poczta pantoflowa była jedynym znanym sposobem komunikacji, dopóki nie wyparły jej szybsze i efektywniejsze sowy. Wtedy też Sieć Szeptów odeszła do lamusa.  
Jednak zaklęcia, które ją podtrzymywały, nie wygasły i czasami, gdy słońce świeciło wystarczająco mocno, można było niemalże ujrzeć sieć na horyzoncie; powietrze drżało od jej mocy, a na niebie pojawiały się smugi, granatowe niczym nocne niebo lub jasne jak gwiazdy, łącząc Anglię z Monachium, Paryż z Rzymem, czarodzieja z czarodziejem.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt usiadł w fotelu w swoim boksie usytuowanym na szarym końcu Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Sięgał właśnie po filiżankę z herbatą, gdy to usłyszał. Jakby unoszące się wokół niego mamrotanie, rozproszone, pozbawione wyraźnego źródła. Owszem, spotkał się z czymś takim już nieraz, ale raczej na ulicy, a nie w biurze aurorów. Sieć Szeptów nigdy nie sięgała ministerstwa, blokowały ją prastare magiczne bariery, nałożone kiedyś przez najpotężniejszych czarodziejów.  
Ale tym razem ją usłyszał. Ba, poczuł nawet. Sieć dało się niemalże posmakować w powietrzu, sposób, w jaki drży, pełna energii, oczekiwania i strachu. Pradawna magia dawała o sobie znać.  
A to mu się wcale nie podobało.  
Gdyby domyślił się, że nie tylko on wyczuł, iż coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, że coś strasznego, okropnego, przerażającego czai się na horyzoncie, spanikowałby znacznie bardziej.  
Nie powiedziałby swoim przełożonym, że być może Lord Voldemort odzyskuje siły; ludziom, którym tak bardzo ufał, z którymi przez lata pracował i walczył ramię w ramię. Gdyby tylko wiedział, od razu poszedłby z tym do Dumbledore’a.  
Och, gdyby tylko wiedział, za swój trud nie zostałby nagrodzony torturami i okrutną śmiercią.  
Nikt nie uznał jego nieobecności za niepokojącą — często zdarzało mu się tak poświecić prowadzonej sprawie, że znikał na wiele dni. Lecz gdy upłynęły dwa tygodnie, potem trzeci, a tuż po nim czwarty, rozpoczęto poszukiwania.  
Bo nie tylko on zaginął. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Minister Jack Bones święcie wierzył, podobnie jak jego poprzednik, że pewne rzeczy… powinny pozostać w czterech ścianach ministerstwa. Dlaczego, na brodę Merlina, miałby komukolwiek o tym mówić? A już zwłaszcza Dumbledore’owi? Ten miał zdecydowanie dość własnych problemów w Hogwarcie, nie potrzebował dodatkowych. Poza tym, Dumbledore był już stary, czy to możliwe, by pojął, co się tu działo?  
Absolutnie nie.  
Dlatego zignorował zagrożenie i zmusił swoich podwładnych, żeby zrobili to samo, udawali, że nic się nie dzieje, nawet jeśli Sieć Szeptów nie dawała mu spokoju, błagając, by zechciał słyszeć, by zechciał zrozumieć nadchodzącą grozę. Nie wpadł na to, że Dumbledore już o wszystkim wiedział, a tuż pod jego nosem odradzała się jedna z najtajniejszych organizacji.  
Zignorował zagrożenie. Byli przecież bezpieczni.  
A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało


	2. Stanowisko

Było gorąco. Okropnie, paskudnie i nieznośnie gorąco.  
Światło wpadało do pokoju przez niewielkie, zaklęte okno. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na drobiny kurzu wirujące w słonecznym blasku, świergoczące ptaki czy też kumkające żaby, ogłaszające najwyższą gotowość do rozpoczęcia nowego dnia — choć w takim upale nic nie powinno wykazywać oznak jakiegokolwiek życia.  
Liczyło się tylko to przeklęte słońce, zmieniające liliowobiałą cerę w czerwone, łuszczące się poparzenia.  
Nieznośne promienie tańczyły po wielkim łóżku wyściełanym czarną, jedwabną pościelą. Jedyna leżąca w nim osoba wydawała się póki co nie przejmować tym, iż jest dosłownie skąpana w słońcu; jej sen był na to zbyt mocny i przyjemny. Co najwyżej wzdrygała się od czasu do czasu, gdy jakiś odsłonięty fragment skóry nagrzewał się zbyt mocno. Panująca wokół cisza była niemalże nienaturalna i zapewne zdziwiłaby niejednego, gdyby nie fakt, iż rzeczona sypialnia znajdowała się w najgłębiej położonej, najciemniejszej części zamku Hogwart, a jej mieszkańcem był sam Severus Snape.  
Chłodnawe powietrze unoszące się w lochach w żaden sposób nie osuszyło potu perlącego się na jego czole, nad górną wargą i w dole kręgosłupa. Snape najpierw otworzył jedno brązowe oko, potem drugie i wbił nieobecny wzrok w poduszkę pod policzkiem. Wyglądało na to, że zaklęcia chłodzące, które skrupulatnie nałożył na sypialnię wczoraj, przedwczoraj i jeszcze dzień wcześniej, nie dawały żadnych rezultatów w walce z nacierającymi falami gorąca. Kamienie budujące zamek zdawały się pocić w promieniach bezlitosnego słońca. Dziś Snape nie zniósłby sterczenia nad kociołkami, nawet gdyby bardzo próbował.  
Przekręcił się na bok, wbrew wszelkiej logice mając nadzieję, iż to go trochę schłodzi, nim podejmie próbę zwleczenia się z łóżka. Zaczarowane okno (tak głęboko w zamku żadne inne nie wchodziło w grę) wpuszczało do środka więcej gorąca, rozpalając jeszcze bardziej jego już i tak rozpalone ciało. Mokra od potu pościel też ani trochę nie pomagała, za co Snape obrzucił ją gniewnym spojrzeniem.  
Uniósł rękę i zanotował w pamięci, by któregoś dnia zajść do Munga i znów nieco poprawić psujący się wzrok. Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w wilgotną tarczę zegarka.  
Ósma trzydzieści.  
Usiadł powoli i wziął głęboki oddech. Jego stare kości jęknęły, kolana strzyknęły, a kręgosłup zaskrzypiał nieprzyzwoicie, gdy Snape otworzył drzwi do toalety.  
Twarz spoglądająca na niego z lustra zawieszonego nad umywalką zdawała się znacznie starsza, niż w istocie była — siwiejące włosy, blada cera, skóra naciągnięta w absolutnie niewłaściwych miejscach. Usta miały srogi wyraz, oczy zaś aż nazbyt przenikliwe spojrzenie, nawet pomimo okalających je kurzych łapek. Swoją drogą, to był jedyny pozytywny element jego wyglądu.  
Severus prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił się w stronę sedesu.  
Założył spodnie od piżamy i poszedł do kuchni. Wchodząc tam, zauważył, że skrzaty domowe, Merlinie błogosław im, zostawiły mu tacę ze śniadaniem. Co prawda musiały zrobić to już jakiś czas temu, bo na mleku pojawił się kożuch, a herbata była co najwyżej letnia.  
Fakt, to nie było najgorętsze lato, z jakim przyszło się Hogwartowi zmierzyć, niemniej świadomość ta ani trochę nie poprawiała Severusowi humoru. Z każdym wzrostem temperatury malały jego pokłady cierpliwości. Do tego czasu większość jego współpracowników i skrzatów nauczyła się, że gdy słońce opala ziemię na miły dla oka złotobrązowy kolor, najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem jest omijanie mistrza eliksirów szerokim łukiem. Chyba że ktoś wyjątkowo pragnął zginąć.  
Severus nalał sobie filiżankę herbaty — chłodny już płyn smakował fantastycznie, więc zignorował swoistą mulistość wyczuwalną na języku — i przeszedł do gabinetu.  
Gdy otworzył drzwi, miał wrażenie, że za chwilę się udusi, bo zalała go buchająca z pokoju fala gorąca. Zakrztusił się i niezwłocznie rzucił zaklęcia chłodzące, zabrał ze środka swój kalendarz i czmychnął z powrotem do kuchni.  
Zapowiadał się dość interesujący dzień. Snape odgarnął splątane, przetłuszczone włosy z twarzy i otworzył terminarz. Ujrzał swe pochyłe, niemalże nieczytelne pismo.  
_Środa, 13 lipca:_  
_— rada pedagogiczna — zanim pójdziesz, wypij eliksir uspokajający;_  
_— wyślij odpowiedź do pani Geddon — nie, Severusie, nie otworzysz wysyłkowej apteki, nie masz ani czasu, ani tym bardziej cierpliwości, by warzyć afrodyzjaki i eliksiry wzmacniające potencję, pamiętasz?_  
_— zacznij odnawiać zapasy Poppy, przewidywany czas: dwa tygodnie i cztery dni; brakuje ci składników do eliksiru zwalczającego anginę, ale wystarczy do mikstur leczących gorączkę, grypę i zapalenie ucha; jeśli będziesz musiał iść na Pokątną, daj sobie dodatkowe trzy dni;_  
_— i nie zapomnij o eliksirze uspokajającym, na radzie najprawdopodobniej poruszą temat stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią._  
Severus westchnął, wpatrując się w kalendarz, i pociągnął kolejny solidny łyk herbaty. Każda szkoła magii miała swoje sekrety. W Durmstrangu czwarte piętro nawiedzały plutony martwych żołnierzy, Beauxbatons zmagało się z ciągłymi plagami chochlików, zaś w Hogwarcie jeszcze nikomu nie udało się utrzymać tej przeklętej posady i nie ulec jakiemuś straszliwemu wypadkowi.  
Przez te dwadzieścia dwa lata, kiedy pracował w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart — Merlinie, naprawdę minęło już tyle czasu? — Severus Snape obserwował, jak dziewięciu profesorów przemierza puste korytarze tworzące skrzydło przeznaczone do nauczania obrony przed czarną magią. Jego zdaniem fakt, iż na przestrzeni tylu lat stanowisko to obejmowało aż dziewięć osób, nie świadczył za dobrze o ich kompetencjach, nie wspominając o wiedzy w zakresie walki z wrogimi istotami, jaką próbowali wtłoczyć do głów uczniom.  
Snape bez wątpienia mógłby pokonać każdego z owej dziewiątki, no może poza Remusem Lupinem. Niemniej, to była pieprzona wina tego wilkołaka, że Albus po raz kolejny wysłał do gazet ogłoszenia i uruchomił swe dawne kontakty, szukając kogoś chętnego do objęcia posady. Tak, to była wina Lupina, ponieważ gdy tylko bachory wyjechały na wakacje, położył się do łóżka i już nigdy z niego nie wstał.  
Pewnego dnia nie zjawił się na porannej herbatce i Minerva poszła go szukać. Godzinę później Poppy stwierdziła zgon na skutek choroby, która powinna była zabić go już lata temu, i zdecydowanie wykluczyła morderstwo. W rzeczywistości, jak orzekła, Lupin umierał już od tygodni, ale wyglądało na to, że walczył z chorobą resztkami sił, chcąc doczekać dnia, gdy dzieci wrócą do domów. Biedaczek nie chciał ich wystraszyć, powiedziała.  
Drań musiał odejść w spokoju. I chwale.  
Severus go za to nienawidził. Zresztą, nienawidzenie martwego człowieka wcale nie było trudne, a on robił to z pełną gracją — żywił jednakową urazę bez względu na to, do kogo była skierowana, do żyjącego czy zmarłego. W ciągu tych kilku przepracowanych wspólnie lat nauczyli się z Lupinem darzyć wzajemnym szacunkiem, ale szczerze, tego było już za wiele. To było tak kurewsko niesprawiedliwe, bo Severus wiedział, że on sam najprawdopodobniej spędziłby ostatnie chwile, krzycząc i błagając o litość, zaś Lupin po prostu sobie zasnął.  
Jedynym plusem całej tej sytuacji było, iż wreszcie wszyscy Huncwoci zeszli z tego świata. I krzyżyk im na drogę.  
A fakt, że co tydzień zanosił bukiet białych róż na grób Lupina, położony w urokliwym, ustronnym miejscu daleko za boiskiem quidditcha, do którego żaden z uczniów nie miał wstępu… Cóż, to już była wyłącznie jego pieprzona sprawa.  
Severus westchnął głęboko i wstał, odstawiając filiżankę po herbacie do zlewu, żeby umyć ją później. Miał mniej niż godzinę, by się ubrać i przygotować mentalnie na spotkanie z Dumbledore’em i jego… drobnymi dziwactwami, jak zwykła to nazywać Minerwa. Dziwactwa, akurat! Dyrektor po prostu starzał się na ich oczach, choć z drugiej strony, czy kogokolwiek z nich to ominęło? Dwie wojny w ciągu jednego życia to wystarczający powód, aby wysłać kogoś przedwcześnie do domu spokojnej starości.  
Wziął prysznic i ubrał się szybko. Bardzo chciał przyoblec się w swą bawełnianą zbroję, lecz było na to zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. Raczej nie życzył sobie zakończyć kariery, topiąc się we własnym pocie, założył więc proste spodnie i koszulę, na co narzucił wierzchnią szatę, by zachować choć resztki czarodziejskiej przyzwoitości. Na koniec wypił eliksir uspokajający i opuścił swoje kwatery.  
W zamku nie było już dzieci, lecz pozostała w komplecie rada pedagogiczna, by przerobić staroświeckie plany zajęć i być może, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, zorganizować nowe zajęcia. Albus wymyślił sobie, że te bachory powinny uczyć się magii sztuki… rysunku, rzeźby i wykorzystywania sztuk wyższych zarówno jako broni, jak i w celach przydatnych poza szkolnymi murami.  
Zdaniem Severusa był to stek bzdur, ale skoro i tak nikt nigdy nie słuchał tego, co miał do powiedzenia, machnął ręką i trzymał się swoich lochów.  
Westchnął, sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył z niej czekoladkę z miętowym nadzieniem. Wsunął ją do ust, nim otworzył drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego.  
Inni nauczyciele byli tak pogrążeni w rozmowie, że ledwie zauważyli jego obecność. Nieliczni rzucili w jego stronę więcej niż jedno spojrzenie, gdy zajął przydzielone mu miejsce między pustym obecnie fotelem profesora obrony przed czarną magią a profesora astronomii. Sinistra krótko skinęła mu głową, po czym wróciła do rozmowy z Flitwickiem na temat tego, jak świetnie zaćmienia księżyca wpływają na niektóre zaklęcia w określone dni roku. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Severusa obchodziło to jeszcze mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nigdy nie był i nie będzie jednym z nich, choć dla niego nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Odciął się od reszty, gdyż nie byli w stanie pojąć jego natury, więc po prostu przestał się z nimi zadawać. Poza tym, miał to gdzieś — nie potrzebował niczyjej pieprzonej łaski.  
Był szpiegiem. I do tego paskudnym człowiekiem.  
Tak długo balansował na krawędzi, że ta zdążyła się stępić. Rola szpiega powoli wżerała mu się w duszę, aż wreszcie stał się dokładnie tym, kim chcieli go widzieć jego władcy — zabaweczką, marionetką służącą do przekazywania sobie wzajemnie wiadomości i używaną w ich niekończących się gierkach. To była cena, którą musiał zapłacić za swe grzechy, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu jego życie bywało znośne. Czasami.  
Jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że Severus przez całe życie koncentrował się na sobie. Szedł własną drogą, przeżywał ból i przyjemność na swój sposób. Popełniał swoje błędy, odnosił swoje sukcesy i wciąż posiadał tę jedyną rzecz, jaką Dumbledore był w stanie kiedykolwiek mu obiecać — swą godność. Nieważne, kto mu nie ufał, nieważne, jaką pozycję posiadał w kręgu zwolenników Voldemorta, nieważne, że miał niemalże nieskończoną paranoję; wciąż zachowywał swą godność.  
Poza jednym wyjątkiem.  
Potter.  
O tak. Potter. Który jak wszyscy głupcy i przeklęci nie zważał na ostrzeżenia dyrektora i apele kolegów. Nie, Severus po raz pierwszy w życiu musiał samolubnie zaangażować się w związek z Potterem. Pokochał go, dał mu przyjemności, a na koniec odepchnął i złamał serce.  
Nie było niczego ważniejszego niż odnalezienie go.  
Zmieniając nieco pozycję, Severus złączył przybrudzone koniuszki palców i ponad nimi przyglądał się ludziom, których nazywał współpracownikami. Wszyscy dostali miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie na spektakl, o który śmierciożercy mogliby wręcz pozabijać się nawzajem — spektakl o tym, jak zniszczono Harry’ego Pottera.  
Piąty rok, zabójstwo tego kundla.  
Szósty rok, sny, wizje i śmierć. Tak wiele śmierci.  
  
_Zwyciężyli._  
_Nagle przestało mieć znaczenie, że leży w kurzu, brudzie i krwi. Wszędzie było cicho, umilkły wreszcie krzyki, zupełnie jakby zmywał je padający deszcz. Krew spływała strumieniami po zboczu, plamiąc trawę._  
_Miał wrażenie, że minęło wiele czasu, niemalże wieki, od kiedy tak po prostu wpatrywał się w niebo. Początkowo rzadko wzywano go za dnia, a gdy już się to zaczęło, zawsze oślepiało go słońce i bijący od niego żar. W zasadzie tak dawno go nie widział, że teraz, wpatrując się w szare niebo, prawie osłabł. Nie było czyste, błękitne, ale też nie całkowicie zachmurzone._  
_Idealne na bitwę._  
_Walczyli. Wielu zginęło. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, Severus nie był do końca pewien, czy sam też nie jest martwy. Wiedział, że zostawili go na polu bitwy, miał świadomość, iż niewiele brakuje, by dołączył do tych, którzy oddali swe życie za sprawę. Wszędzie wokół leżały ciała, wciąż znajdujące się pod wpływem potężnych zaklęć i klątw… Niektóre ciągle się tliły, inne drgały, jeszcze inne dosłownie tańczyły poruszane zaklęciem Galaretowatych Nóg niczym przerażające marionetki, których sznurki zawieszono na kołku._  
_Nie widział zbyt wiele, gdyż wzrok przesłaniała mu spływająca do oczu krew. Niezdolny poruszyć się ani mówić, obserwował, jak Harry upuszcza różdżkę. Krótką, lecz straszną chwilę zajęło Severusowi zrozumienie, że zrobił to celowo._  
_Voldemort nigdy tego nie przewidział, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, że Harry zniży się do iście zwierzęcego barbarzyństwa, a w tym ostatecznym wysiłku chłopaka tkwiło niezrównane piękno. Chwycił różdżkę Czarnego Pana, przełamał ją na pół i udusił go, łamiąc kruche kości jego szyi i gardła z całą determinacją, jaką posiadać może ranny i cierpiący szesnastolatek, który przeżył już zdecydowanie zbyt wiele._  
_Severus siedział tam, zakrwawiony i ociekający deszczem, i patrzył, jak Harry morduje Voldemorta z zimną krwią._  
_Kiedy Harry wreszcie na niego spojrzał, twarz miał wykrzywioną w parodii jego własnej; uśmiechał się ponuro, a spomiędzy warg błyskały czerwone zęby. Ten uśmiech skrywał potęgę tak wielką, że przeraziła ona Severusa aż do szpiku jego czarnej duszy. To był uśmiech zwycięzcy, który wreszcie uwolnił się od długotrwałego cierpienia._  
_— Zwyciężyliśmy._  
_— Zwyciężyliśmy — wychrypiał Severus, a Harry zemdlał._  
_Harry przeżył i tylko to się liczyło. Eteryczna iskra, która tliła się w nim otoczona opieką niczym pieczołowicie podtrzymywany płomień, już nieraz narażona była na zagaszenie, lecz teraz rozbłysnęła pełna nadziei i życia._  
_I było to wszystkim, czego Severus kiedykolwiek pragnął._  
  
Przez ostatni rok ludzie szeptali o trzecim powrocie Voldemorta, który wcale nie umarł i odradzał się na ich oczach. Severus musiał zgodzić się z Dumbledore’em, że po tym, co zaszło podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, będzie musiał jakoś udowodnić swoją lojalność i wrócić do wewnętrznego kręgu popleczników Czarnego Pana.  
O tak, zrobił to, plamiąc ręce niewinną krwią. I osiągnął sukces.  
A także stracił wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miało dla niego jakieś znaczenie.  
Wyśmiewali się z jego chromej nogi. Harry potykał się, próbując nałożyć ubranie, a po jego policzkach, bladych, niemalże przezroczystych , spływały łzy. Trząsł się. To było najwyraźniejsze ze wszystkich wspomnień Severusa — jego piękny nowicjusz kulący się i więdnący od drwin i obelg rzucanych przez jego kolegów.  
Severus go szukał. Tygodniami, miesiącami, latami. Każde miejsce na ziemi i każdy trop sprawdził dwukrotnie, wykorzystał każde swoje źródło informacji.  
— Życie nie jest farsą, jest tragikomedią, najtrudniejszą z form dramatu* — wymamrotał pod nosem.  
Zaskoczyło go, że ktoś mu odpowiedział.  
— Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz Swifta, Severusie.  
— Był sarkastycznym draniem, który nie robił nic poza wyśmiewaniem swych rówieśników za pomocą genialnych i przemyślanych docinków oraz kierowaniem ledwie zawoalowanej krytyki pod adresem rządu i społeczeństwa — wyjaśnił Sinistrze, której uśmiech poszerzył się odrobinę. Jako dawna Ślizgonka umiała docenić, jak dobrze dobierał słowa, nawet jeśli nie zawsze się z nim zgadzała. — Oczywiście że go uwielbiam.  
Sinistra zaśmiała się i pewnie dodałaby jeszcze coś od siebie, gdyby nie fakt, że do pokoju wszedł właśnie Dumbledore, prowadząc pod ramię profesor McGonagall. Jak zawsze dyrektor ubrał się w aksamitny koszmar — jego dzisiejsza kreacja iskrzyła się i brzęczała, a wyhaftowane lwy, borsuki, kruki i węże zdawały się żyć własnym życiem.  
Minerwa stała po jego lewej stronie, jedną rękę trzymała mu na łokciu, pod drugą zaś miała grupy plik papierów. Przemówiła swoim twardym, rzeczowym głosem, przerywając toczące się rozmowy.  
— Panie, panowie, proszę o spokój. Cieszę się, że zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy. — Spojrzała znacząco na Severusa, co kilku profesorów skwitowało cichym chichotem.  
— Witajcie.— Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i z gracją niespotykaną zazwyczaj wśród stusiedemdziesięciolatków usiadł na krześle u szczytu stołu. — Wspaniały dzień na spotkanie. Mamy wiele do omówienia. — Uderzył różdżką w blat i po chwili w tym samym miejscu co zazwyczaj pojawiły się filiżanki wypełnione gorącą herbatą oraz talerzyki z ciasteczkami. Severus spocił się od samego patrzenia na parujący wrzątek. — Minerwo, czy uczynisz honory?  
— Oczywiście. — McGonagall wstała i zastukała w stół, który stał w tym pokoju dłużej, niż ktokolwiek odważyłby się pomyśleć. — Dobrze, przejdźmy do programu obrad. Rozpoczynamy… och… — zerknęła w swoje notatki — tysiąc osiemset czterdziestą drugą radę pedagogiczną. Po radzie jak zawsze udostępniony zostanie raport, a jeśli będziecie mieli jakiekolwiek pytania, z chęcią odpowiem na nie w swoim gabinecie.  
Dumbledore, jak to on, wtrącił się jako pierwszy. Zwyczajowo na początku omawiali wszelkie kwestie domów i ich zaopatrzenia. Krukonom przydałaby się wymiana kilku zniszczonych mebli. Profesor Sprout poprosiła o nowe biurka do dormitorium, bo ostatnie dwa zakończyły swój żywot podczas konfliktu między chłopcami. Później Granger rzuciła mimochodem, że w sypialniach Gryfonek potrzebne są nowe zasłony. I wtedy wzrok wszystkich skierował się na Severusa.  
— Niczego nie potrzebuję.  
Minerwa uniosła brew.  
— Nie zapomniałeś chyba o zniszczonej tablicy?  
Ach. No tak. Pod koniec zeszłego semestru tablicę wykorzystano do Szatańskiego Dowcipu. Sądził, że uda mu się później wyciągnąć ją z dna jeziora, ale już przy pierwszej próbie okazało się, że została skonfiskowana przez trytony.  
— Zapewniam cię, że nie zapomniałem. Może i moja demencja postępuje wraz z wiekiem, niemniej nie zamierzam jeszcze odbierać dyrektorowi tytułu naczelnego starego pryka — odparł swobodnie Severus. Nie musiał nawet zerkać na Dumbledore’a, by wiedzieć, że jego usta uniosły się w uśmiechu, ani tym bardziej na swoich współpracowników, patrzących na niego z przerażeniem. — Niemniej, z pewnością znajdzie się gdzieś jakaś nieużywana tablica lub inny, równie bezużyteczny przedmiot, który można w nią przetransmutować. Nie trzeba kupować nowej.  
Wargi Minerwy drgnęły lekko, nim ponownie zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Przeszli do dalszych punktów obrad. W pewnym momencie rozmowa zboczyła na temat ciągnący się od lat — czy powinni pozwalać najbystrzejszym studentom przeskakiwać rok wyżej. Jak zawsze, pomysł odrzucono (z powodów, które Severusa jakoś szczególnie nie interesowały) i wreszcie poruszyli kwestię, dla której tak naprawdę się dziś zebrali.  
Stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.  
Severus już dawno pogodził się z myślą, że nigdy tej posady nie dostanie. Kiedyś bardzo tego pragnął — w końcu kto lepiej nadawałby się do tej roli niż on, nurzający się w czarnej magii po szyję? Choć zapewne właśnie to stanowiło największy problem — według pozostałych członków ciała pedagogicznego Severus był zdecydowanie zbyt zaznajomiony z tematem, a to budziło w nich niepokój.  
Miał to kompletnie gdzieś, ale Dumbledore wręcz przeciwnie. Do diabła z tą cholerną gryfońską ideologią.  
Nie przysłuchiwał się zbytnio paplaninie pozostałych profesorów. Skoro on nie mógł zostać nowym nauczycielem obrony, nie interesowało go, kto nim będzie. Dumbledore już nawet nie silił się na delikatność i otwarcie dawał mu to do zrozumienia. Dwadzieścia dwa lata przepracowane w Hogwarcie upewniły Severusa w przekonaniu, że resztę życia spędzi w lochach nad swoimi kociołkami.  
Cóż za paskudnie demoralizująca perspektywa.  
— Dyrektorze, czy przyszły jakieś nowe zgłoszenia? — rozległ się skrzekliwy głos Flitwicka, wytrącając Severusa z mrocznych odmętów jego myśli.  
— Kilka. Jedno z nich wygląda szczególnie obiecująco. Severusie?  
Serce Severusa podskoczyło lekko, zaś on sam pozwolił sobie unieść brew w odpowiedzi na pytanie Dumbledore’a.  
— Czy mógłbyś, proszę, zostać po zebraniu? Mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie.  
Zadanie? Serce od razu wróciło na swoje miejsce. Zadania specjalne od Dumbledore’a zazwyczaj kończyły się rozlewem krwi, złamaniami i Cruciatusem. Albo pięcioma.  
Mimo że jego natura postrzegała cierpliwość jako głupotę, wiedział, że Dumbledore ma mu do przekazania coś bardzo ważnego. Severus był potężną figurą w grze toczącej się między dyrektorem a Voldemortem i Dumbledore nie ryzykowałby jego utraty, chyba że stałoby się to absolutnie konieczne.  
Merlin powinien pobłogosławić mu za taką cierpliwość, przeczekał bowiem wszelkie pytania i durne dyskusje nad kwestiami takimi jak to, czy powinno istnieć specjalne pomieszczenie dla kotów, skoro jest sowiarnia, i czy zatrudnić kogoś na miejsce Binnsa (ten pomysł zawsze spotykał się z dezaprobatą, bo któż znałby lepiej historię magii niż profesor Binns? no i on pracował za darmo?) oraz jak zmienić program nauczania, by wcisnąć weń sztukę, która przecież będzie tak niesamowicie popularnym przedmiotem. Co więcej, zatrudniono już nauczycielkę sztuki, panią Isabellę Clooney, która, nieco zawstydzona, siedziała sztywno obok Granger.  
Severus milczał. Miał wielką ochotę poucinać im uszy, gdy dywagowali, czy pracownię eliksirów należałoby przenieść z zimnych, pełnych przeciągów lochów, przez które wielu uczniów zapadało zimą na jakże przerażającą gorączkę. Kiedy i ten pomysł odrzucono, głównie z powodu morderczego spojrzenia Severusa, zebranie uznano za zakończone. Musiało minąć jeszcze dziesięć minut, nim Hooch i Hagrid wreszcie wyszli z pokoju robić… to coś, przez co patrzyli na siebie takimi maślanymi oczami. Wtedy też Severus wstał i podszedł do Dumbledore’a.  
Dzięki Merlinowi, że wcześniej wypił eliksir uspokajający.  
— Ach, Severusie. — Starzec nawet nie uniósł wzroku znad papierów, które przeglądał w pośpiechu. — Tak. Tak. Usiądź. — Spojrzał na niego zza okularów. — Minerwo, za chwilę do ciebie dołączę.  
McGonagall wyglądała na całkowicie zaskoczoną taką odprawą, lecz mimo to zastosowała się do polecenia, zostawiając Severusa i dyrektora samych. Severus wolałby wypić ropę czyrakobulwy niż stać teraz w tym pokoju — za każdym razem, gdy był z Dumbledore’em sam na sam, miał wrażenie, że ten przewierca go spojrzeniem aż do najmroczniejszych zakamarków jego duszy.  
Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Dumbledore odsunął papiery na bok.  
— Severusie, mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie.  
— Tak, mówiłeś. Sprawy Zakonu?  
Dumbledore okazał się na tyle bezczelny, by jawnie okazać rozbawienie.  
— Nie do końca. Jak wiesz, przyszło kilka zgłoszeń na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony — zignorował parsknięcie Severusa — ale znalazłem już kogoś, kto moim zdaniem sprawdziłby się najlepiej. Niemniej, ta osoba mieszka obecnie we Francji, niedaleko Beauxbatons. Chciałbym, abyś ją tu sprowadził.  
Och. To coś nowego. W przypływie skrajnej głupoty ministerstwo wydało zarządzenie, iż każdy obcokrajowiec musi poddać się szczegółowej kontroli, nim zostanie wpuszczony do Wielkiej Brytanii. Uzasadniali to kwestiami bezpieczeństwa i koniecznością trzymania śmierciożerców z dala. Stek bzdur. Voldemort miał własną sieć świstoklików i Fiuu, którą udostępnił swoim poplecznikom, prowadzącą nie tylko do jego kryjówki, lecz także do różnych części Europy. Gdyby Severus zdecydował się na podróż konwencjonalnymi sposobami, musiałby przekonać aurorów, że wcale nie ściąga do kraju Voldemorta, opalonego słońcem Riviery.  
Brawa dla Jacka Bonesa. Imbecyl.  
— Ach. Więc chciałbyś, żebym tu tego kogoś… ściągnął.  
— Tak i to najlepiej w przeciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Pracuje w sklepie z zegarami przy ulicy Linge, nazywa się Nicholas Chekit. Ma spore kwalifikacje: dziesięć lat doświadczenia plus obszerna wiedza na temat zaklęć obronnych. — Albus zamknął teczkę z dokumentami i wstał w akompaniamencie skrzypiących kości. Westchnął głęboko. — Mógłbyś wyruszyć już jutro rano, Severusie? Musimy go stosownie powitać i wdrożyć do pracy. Mamy… środę, nieprawdaż? Więc będziecie tu najpóźniej w niedzielę.  
Cztery dni? Na ściągnięcie do kraju innego czarodzieja?  
— Dyrektorze, nie potrzebuję aż tyle czasu. Wystarczy mi doba.  
— Hmm. — Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Kilka zapasowych dni nie zaszkodzi. Poza tym, Severusie, przyda ci się chwila wytchnienia. Udaj się tam i odpocznij. Weź ze szkolnych funduszy, ile uznasz za koniecznie. Zakładam, iż wciąż masz klucz do Gringotta?  
Współczucie, które przebijało się przez te słowa, drasnęło duszę Severusa równie mocno, jak paznokcie skrobiące po świeżo startej tablicy.  
Niegdyś uważał się za bogatego człowieka; przez dwie dekady niestrudzenie odkładał pieniądze, aż wreszcie dorobił się niewielkiej fortuny, tylko i wyłącznie do swojej własnej dyspozycji. Mógł na przykład kupić dom, zrobić sobie dłuższe wakacje lub też przejść na emeryturę i żyć wygodnie aż do samej śmierci.  
Ale kiedy mijały tygodnie, a Harry Potter wciąż nie wracał do Hogwartu, Severus wydał każdego zaoszczędzonego galeona na poszukiwania. Nie powiedział o tym nikomu — dostał dosłownie paranoi; nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego poczynaniach, zwłaszcza ci, którzy uważali, że postąpił właściwie wobec Harry’ego. Z tego też powodu rzucił zaklęcie odsuwające wszelkie podejrzenia. Sięgnął nawet do pieniędzy pozostawionych mu przez ojca — było ich na tyle dużo, że mógłby do końca życia nie pracować, pławiąc się przy tym w luksusie, a i tak nie wydałby wszystkiego. Mimo że nienawidził używania rodzinnej fortuny bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie.  
Jego zapomniany przez wszystkich, cholerny ojczulek.  
Już przez samo wspomnienie o nim do końca puściły mu nerwy. Severus odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że aż zadrżały futryny.  
  
  
*tłumaczenie własne  
---  
  
_


	3. Francuz

  
  
  
  
Noc obfitowała w przerażające koszmary i ból brzucha, który ustąpił, gdy Severus wypił eliksir ze swoich zapasów. Dopiero wtedy był gotów wygrzebać się z lepkiej od potu pościeli i stawić czoła nadchodzącemu dniu. Zazwyczaj w czasie wakacji sypiał tyle, ile tylko potrzebował jego czterdziestoletni organizm, ale dzisiaj, akurat _dzisiaj_ , miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia, by marnować czas na wylegiwanie się w łóżku.  
Żeby się rozbudzić, wypił filiżankę kawy i dwie szklanki herbaty, zjadł pół tabliczki czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa oraz odwiedził toaletę. Później wziął prysznic i rozpoczął przygotowania do podróży. Zamiast zwykłych, luźnych ubrań, które nosił w lecie, tym razem zdecydował się na długą, czarną szatę z cienkiej, przewiewnej bawełny, ze stójką zakrywającą część twarzy.   
Zapiął szatę i narzucił na siebie jeszcze lekką pelerynę. Przez ramię przewiesił torbę, do której spakował kilka niezbędnych rzeczy. Ostatnimi czasy może nie przykładał szczególnej wagi do wyglądu, ale jakby nie patrzeć, wybierał się do _Francji_. Stamtąd wywodziła się jego rodzina i choćby ze względu na to nie uda się tam ubrany jak _ostatni łachmaniarz_.  
Bo przecież wcale nie chodziło o zastraszenie kandydata na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony.  
Ależ oczywiście, że nie.  
Uśmiechając się drwiąco pod nosem, dwukrotnie klepnął się w przedramię, w miejsce, w którym miał wypalony Mroczny Znak, i wszedł do kominka, wcześniej nabierając garść proszku Fiuu. Płomień, zazwyczaj w kolorze jasnej, żywej zieleni, tym razem okazał się smoliście czarny.  
— Awinion!   
Severus mocno przyciągnął łokcie do ciała, kiedy tylko poczuł, że zaczyna wirować. Jak zawsze, gdy podróżował tak daleko, trzymał ręce sztywne, zamykał oczy i klął w myślach, że jest _zdecydowanie, kurwa, za stary_ , by tak sobie latać po Europie przez sieć Fiuu.   
Minęło co najmniej sto lat, nim wirowanie wreszcie ustało. W przeciwieństwie do oficjalnej sieci, tą można było dotrzeć tylko do określonych przystanków, na których, co ważne, opuszczało się kominek samodzielnie i z godnością. To była jedyna rzecz, jaką Severus doceniał w nielegalnej wersji Fiuu stworzonej przez Voldemorta na potrzeby jego armii. Wyczołgiwanie się z paleniska lub, co gorsza, bycie przezeń wypluwanym po długiej podróży nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy i zazwyczaj owocowało obitymi pośladkami, otartymi łokciami i kwaśnym posmakiem w ustach.  
Severus owinął się szatą i wyszedł z kominka znajdującego się w starej posiadłości Malfoyów, którą po samobójczej śmierci Lucjusza zarządzał Draco. Dom był rozpadającą się ruderą, niemniej świetnie służył jako bezpieczny przystanek. Stamtąd Severus mógł już deportować się pod adres, który otrzymał od dyrektora: _Czarodziejski Zegarmistrz, bulwar Linge_ , niedaleko Hotel de l’Horloge.  
Awinion było pięknym miastem. Położone nad samym Rodanem dawne centrum handlowe zmieniło się ostatnimi czasy w oblegany kurort turystyczny. Po ulicach chodziły tłumy rodzin, dzieci śmiały się do słońca, które pieściło skórę swymi promieniami, nie paląc jej jednak, bowiem temperatura sięgała ledwie ponad dwadzieścia stopni. To było wspaniałe — dość nietypowe jak na tę część świata, gdyż we Francji generalnie panował ciepły klimat — niemniej wciąż zdecydowanie wspaniałe.  
Wreszcie Severus mógł przynajmniej odetchnąć.  
Gdzieś na horyzoncie zamajaczył mu Hotel de l’Horloge, czyli Hotel z Zegarem. Niegdyś, gdy był jeszcze małym chłopcem, wraz z matką i siostrami spędził tam cudowne wakacje, podczas gdy jego ojciec pomagał Voldemortowi w Merlin jeden wie czym.  
Jego matka słynęła ze swej urody. Słońce migotało na jej kruczoczarnych włosach niczym srebrne iskierki, zaś cudowne, błękitne oczy śmiały się, gdy razem z nim i jego siostrami zwiedzała ruiny rzymskich amfiteatrów w Arles. Wyprawa do Awinionu miała dla niego znaczenie przede wszystkim sentymentalne i bardzo mu zależało, by odwiedzić to miejsce ponownie. Zresztą, tylko dlatego nie pokłócił się z Dumbledore’em, gdy ten przydzielił mu to zadanie. Zazwyczaj, nim zgodził się na jakąś misję, wybuchała między nimi gwałtowna awantura.  
Ignorując znaczące spojrzenia, które ściągała na niego jego szkolna szata, Severus co i rusz rozglądał się po ulicy, którą szedł. Powietrze wydawało mu się… obce, niemal drżało od rozlegających się wokół rozmów, czy to między dziećmi, czy przyjaciółmi, czy też całymi rodzinami. Coś podobnego poczuł kiedyś w Szkocji, ale tam smak powietrza był nieco inny… niemalże jeszcze silniejszy. Oblizał lekko wargi i choć jego wrażliwe zmysły mistrza eliksirów nie wyłapały niczego nieznajomego, coś wokół zdecydowanie _było_ nie tak. Na szyi i ramionach dostał gęsiej skórki, wszystkie włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba. Zadrżał bezwiednie.   
Nie. Może i nie wyczuł tego nosem, lecz zdecydowanie widział na własne oczy. Trzech jego kolegów po fachu, z którymi spotkał się niecałe dwa miesiące temu na Krajowym Konwencie, spieszyło ulicą, rzucając sobie co chwilę przestraszone spojrzenia. Byli to Earnest Pumpernickel, Algie Longbottom oraz dawny uczeń Severusa, Prometheus Canterbut.  
Podążył za nimi wzdłuż jednego z brzegów Rodanu — rzeka była tak szeroka, że ledwie dostrzegał cokolwiek po drugiej stronie. Widział uroczą dróżkę prowadzącą na skaliste wybrzeże, na którym znajdowało się kilka wiejskich sklepików. Mężczyźni, z daleka przypominający nerwowych kapłanów pogrążonych w błagalnych modłach, skrócili sobie drogę, lawirując między koślawymi stolikami i bawiącymi się dziećmi.   
Severus również prześlizgnął się miedzy stolikami i chłopkami, które wychodziły do porannej pracy, witając się wzajemnie krótkimi skinieniami głowy. Dorastał w takim otoczeniu i gdyby tylko mógł, poszwendałby się trochę i wydał kilka galeonów na swojskie wyroby. Ale póki co śledzeni przez niego mężczyźni niemalże biegli wiejską dróżką, a Severus podążał za nimi niestrudzenie. Miał wprawę w utrzymywaniu dystansu i pozostawaniu niezauważonym, a z biegiem czasu udoskonalił tę sztukę, stając się do tego szybkim i niesłyszalnym.   
Longbottom zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał za siebie. Severus nie zdążył spuścić głowy, więc mężczyzna zauważył go, wrzasnął coś i popędził między stolikami i dziećmi bawiącymi się na polnej drodze. Jego dwaj towarzysze pospieszyli jego śladem, pokrzykując między sobą. Severus zrezygnował z zachowywania jakichkolwiek pozorów i po prostu pobiegł za nimi.  
Longbottom dotarł do zabitej deskami witryny sklepowej, zastukał w nią trzy razy i przeszedł przez iluzję oddzielającą ulicę Linge od świata mugoli. Jego dwaj towarzysze zrobili to samo, więc Severus pognał, by za nimi nadążyć.  
Skinął przepraszająco głową przekupkom patrzącym na niego z niesmakiem i wbiegł do opuszczonego sklepu. Przeszedł przez zaczarowane przejście dosłownie kilka sekund po uciekających czarodziejach.  
Gdy stanął po drugiej stronie, wokół nie było już nikogo.  
Sama ulica zdawała się przeogromna, znacznie większa niż zapamiętał, pełna czarownic robiących poranne sprawunki czy też dystyngowanych uczonych, debatujących przy fajce w drzwiach rozlicznych sklepów. Projekt ulicy Linge musiał zostać ściągnięty z Pokątnej, gdyż na pierwszy rzut oka oba miejsca wyglądały bardzo podobnie. Niemniej, Linge była znacznie szersza, a setki sklepików rozmieszczono bez wyraźnego planu czy zamysłu. Maleńkie kawiarnie kusiły zapachem najlepszych francuskich wypieków, apteki i wytwórcy kociołków wystawiali swe produkty w pokaźnych witrynach, zaś w cieniu altany, w której znajdowała się sowiarnia, znajdował się urząd pocztowy.  
Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć śledzonych mężczyzn — widocznie deportowali się, gdy tylko poczuli, że są bezpieczni. W powietrzu wciąż dało się wyczuć wibracje.  
Musiał powiedzieć o wszystkim Dumbledore’owi. I to jak najszybciej.  
Jeśli chodzi o zakwaterowanie, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na szczególne luksusy. Nim opuścił Anglię, wziął ze sobą resztki oszczędności, z których część przeznaczył na wynajęcie niewielkiego pokoju w miejscu zwanym Pod Zaspanym Gołębiem. Nie było drogo, za to bardzo, bardzo czysto, a to miało dla Severusa istotne znaczenie. Odłożył torbę na łóżko, po czym rzucił zaklęcia ochronne na drzwi i kominek.  
Sięgnął po odrobinę proszku Fiuu, przypominając sobie, że francuskie Ministerstwo Magii podsłuchiwało wszystkie rozmowy. Wrzucił proszek do paleniska.  
— Szkocja, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.  
W kominku pojawiła się głowa Albusa.  
— Severusie! Cieszę się, widząc, że podróż minęła ci bezproblemowo.  
 _Co się dzieje?_  
Albus nie był głupcem, co Severusa niezmiernie cieszyło. Zwariowany? Tak. Zdziadziały? Niewątpliwie. Ale równie dobrze jak Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, iż sieć Fiuu jest inwigilowana i natychmiast przestawił się na mówienie szyfrem. Severus zresztą uczynił podobnie.  
— Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Zdecydowanie musimy nakłonić kilku naszych starych przyjaciół do odwiedzenia Francji — powiedział spokojnie. — Ulica Linge jest wyjątkowo imponująca.  
 _Potrzebuję kilku członków Zakonu. Coś się tu dzieje._  
Dotychczas iskrzące wesoło, błękitne oczy Albusa nabrały twardego wyrazu.  
— W rzeczy samej. Wyślę do nich sowę z zapytaniem, czy nie mają ochoty do ciebie dołączyć — odparł Dumbledore. — Czy bardzo się zmieniła? Mój chłopcze, już wyglądasz na wypoczętego.  
 _Do czego jesteśmy ci tam potrzebni? Co cię tak zaniepokoiło?_  
— Tak, to prawda. Widziałem się nawet kilkoma dawnymi znajomymi.

Albus przekrzywił głowę.

— Z pewnością chciałbyś się z nimi spotkać przy herbacie?  
 _Śmierciożercy?_  
— Owszem, zwłaszcza że jeden z nich napisał jakiś czas temu artykuł do czasopisma. Obawiam się jednak, że mieli jakieś pilne spotkanie, bo nie mogli zostać dłużej.  
 _Nie, to nie ten rodzaj znajomych. Mistrzowie eliksirów._  
Spojrzenie Albusa stwardniało ponownie, a po jego ustach przemknął cień uśmiechu. Nieco nieobecny wyraz twarzy zdradzał, iż właśnie w tej chwili trybiki w jego głowie zaczynają pracować na pełnych obrotach. Trybiki, których zrozumienia Severus już dawna zaniechał.   
— Szkoda, może następnym razem?  
 _Odeszli?_  
— Być może.  
 _Uciekli i nie zdążyłem ich dogonić._  
— Cóż, mój chłopcze, skoro tak, to w drogę! — Spojrzenie Dumbledore’a rozjaśniło się, a uśmiech znacznie poszerzył. — Ciesz się wakacjami, zdecydowanie na nie zasłużyłeś. Wyszedłeś, nim zdążyłem ci przypomnieć, iż szkolne fundusze — Severus syknął cicho, lecz Dumbledore po prostu uśmiechnął się ponownie — są dla wszystkich. Nie skorzystałeś z nich ani razu, od kiedy u nas uczysz, i obawiam się, że Minerwa od dwóch lat dobiera się do pieniędzy należnych ci w ramach zaległego urlopu. Baw się dobrze i proszę, daj mi powód, by odciągnąć ją od pomysłu ponownego odwiedzenia Wielkiego Kanionu w tym roku.  
Wargi Severusa drgnęły wbrew jego woli.  
— Dobrego dnia, dyrektorze.   
— I wzajemnie!  
Przekazał wiadomość. Albus zrozumiał i już nad tym pracował.  
Severus rozluźnił ramiona i przetarł oczy dłonią nieubrudzoną proszkiem Fiuu. Jego peleryna z łatwością zsunęła się na podłogę. Rozpiął kołnierzyk, odchrząknął i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Uznał, że jeśli chodzi o niekończącą się listę zadań przydzielanych mu przez dyrektora, to najnowsze miało szczególny priorytet, w związku z czym należało przyjrzeć się bliżej Nicholasowi Chekitowi. Aby wywiązać się z tego jak najlepiej, trzeba było w pierwszej kolejności poobserwować go z boku, zanim w ogóle zacznie się rozmowę — to właśnie odróżniało świetnych szpiegów od tych jedynie dobrych.   
A przynajmniej tak wmawiał sobie Severus, gdy wreszcie miał okazję do poszwendania się po mieście, czego pragnął od samego początku.   
Najpierw odwiedził handlarzy na skalistym wybrzeży. Gdy był młodszy, jego matka posiadała niewielki sklep z ceramiką — pamiętał, że jako mały chłopiec przyglądał się jej wytworom, począwszy od miseczek i filiżanek, aż po garnki i tłuczki, jednocześnie marząc, by on sam też potrafił tworzyć swymi dłońmi takie cuda. Matka miała w tym kierunku niezwykły talent, lecz gdy już dorósł, zrozumiał, że nienawidziła tego zajęcia — robiła to, by nie musieć sprzedawać swojej biżuterii, niezwykle wartościowej dla niej i jego sióstr.  
Kiedy umarła, ojciec zastawił wszystkie jej pierścionki, bransolety, naszyjniki i brosze, wydając pieniądze na alkohol i Voldemorta. I tak przepadły rodowe klejnoty.  
To wspomnienie nie zepsuło mu jednak dnia. Za to całkiem nieźle zrobili to Bill Weasley i ta dziewczyna, Delacour, których zauważył w jednym ze sklepów. Na szczęście oni nie zauważyli jego.   
Nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego na ich widok coś ścisnęło go w dołku.  
Spędził sporo czasu, przeglądając oferty sklepów, jednocześnie wypatrując swoich trzech kolegów po fachu, Weasleya oraz Delacour, a nawet podpytując niektóre z przekupek o zegarmistrzów w okolicy. Nie folgował sobie zanadto, gdyż nie pozwalały mu na to szczupłe fundusze, niemniej nie umiał oprzeć się pokusie — tak dawno nie kupił sobie niczego, co miało po prostu sprawiać przyjemność. Nim ponownie dotarł na ulicę Linge wiele godzin później, był właścicielem nowego zestawu mosiężnych odważników w kolorze ślizgońskiej zieleni, samomieszającej chochli oraz dość zawadiackiego kapelusza w szkocką kratę dla Minerwy.   
Zaś na Linge, jak przewidywał, panował zwyczajowy rwetes.  
Gdy tylko zaszło słońce, rozbudziło się nocne życie; na ulicę wyległy tabuny nastolatków ubranych w stylowe, francuskie szaty i z upiętymi włosami, spacerujących za rękę po handlowym skwerku, który pojawił się przed jego oczami, gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz. Na małych straganach wzdłuż ulicy sprzedawano świeże owoce oraz rękodzieło, obok nich przechodziły małżeństwa z dziećmi, które w dłoniach dzierżyły roztapiające się lody. Wędrowni muzycy dzielili się swą sztuką za sykla czy dwa. Niebo rozjaśniały lampiony, a po ulicy, przy której zamknięto już większość sklepów, niósł się radosny śmiech. Severus, poddając się nastrojowi, za ostatnie drobne kupił torebkę mrówek w czekoladzie.  
Tamtej nocy położył się spać, nie dowiedziawszy się niczego o Nicholasie Chekicie, z czekoladowymi mrówkami buszującymi mu w żołądku i natarczywym wspomnieniem o spotkanych mężczyznach. Do snu ukołysały go oczy Longbottoma, tak podobne do oczu jego siostrzeńca, pełne strachu i dziwnego blasku.  
  
\- = - = -  
  
Następnego ranka, tuż po przeprowadzeniu surowej dyskusji z samym sobą, wypiciu kilku filiżanek kawy i zjedzeniu garści czekoladowych mrówek, Severus opuścił gospodę w nieco lepszym nastroju niż wczoraj. To znaczy, rozpiął pod szyją aż trzy guziki, związał włosy i już nie wyglądał tak morderczo jak ostatnio. Koniec końców Albus zawsze wiedział, co jest dla niego najlepsze, a on naprawdę potrzebował tych wakacji, pomijając incydent z dnia poprzedniego.  
 _Przynajmniej ta misja obfituje w niezłe widoki_ , pomyślał, patrząc na migoczącą w oddali rzekę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę ulicy.   
Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wiele może tu być sklepów z zegarami, dlatego wszedł do pierwszego napotkanego, o nazwie Rodzinne Zegary, wciśniętego między aptekę a kawiarenkę. Wyprostował się, mając nadzieję, iż wygląda na tak nieprzystępnego, jaki w istocie był, po czym otworzył drzwi w akompaniamencie dźwięku dzwonka.  
W sklepie nie było ani jednego klienta. Za ladą chrapał bardzo stary czarodziej z długą brodą i włosami niemalże sięgającymi ziemi.  
Severus stanowczym gestem poprawił pelerynę, modląc się do wszystkich pogańskich bogów, by nie był to Nicholas Chekit (choć z drugiej strony, Dumbledore miał chore poczucie humoru i Severus już widział w wyobraźni samego sobie, jak szmugluje dwustuletniego starca nielegalną siecią Fiuu). Podszedł do lady.  
— Dzień dobry.  
Odpowiedziało mu chrapnięcie.  
— Proszę pana?  
Nic.  
Cholera… Severus pochylił się i dźgnął staruszka palcem.  
— Przepraszam?  
To zadziałało. Starzec przebudził się, jego żywe oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, zaś wiekowa, sękata dłoń chwyciła Severusa za szatę na piersi.   
— _Oy! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?*_  
W zasadzie racja, po co? Severus zmarszczył brwi.  
— Ach… Pan… Nie mówię po francusku — powiedział bardzo powoli i wyraźnie.  
Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
Do wszystkich diabłów!  
Severus stuknął palcem w swoją pierś.  
— Ja… Brytania. Anglia. Wyspy Brytyjskie. Boże, chroń królową…  
Oczy staruszka rozjaśniły się w podekscytowaniu.  
— _Vous êtes Anglais!**_  
Anglais. Anglik. Tak. Skinął głową. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna wreszcie za nim nadążał, bo zaczął entuzjastycznie kiwać głową; jego biała broda co i rusz uderzała o tors.  
— Szukam… — Severus wskazał na swoje oczy, a potem na otoczenie — kogoś. Nicholasa Chekita.  
To imię jakby obudziło staruszka. Wydał z siebie ni to jęk, ni okrzyk podniecenia i wstał ze stołka, na którym do tej pory siedział. Podreptał ku Severusowi, który dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, iż ów czarodziej wcale nie jest tak mały, jak mu się zdawało, a tylko bardzo zgarbiony.   
— _Naturellement, que je connais Nicholas Chekit, qui ne connaît pas Nicholas Chekit? Bien, siuvez!***_  
Severusowi z tej całej przemowy udało się wyłapać tylko „kto nie zna Nicholasa Chekita?”. Staruszek złapał go za rękaw i wywlókł ze sklepu w iście niegodnym stylu, po czym pociągnął wzdłuż ulicy w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Nie dość, że mówił wyłącznie po francusku, to jeszcze wyrzucał z siebie słowa jak karabin maszynowy, tak jakby sądził, iż Severus cokolwiek z tego rozumie, on zaś pojął zaledwie tyle, że idą do „zegarów na Linge”.  
Sklep wyglądał bardzo przyzwoicie, był mały, lecz jasny. Staruszek bez chwili zawahania wepchnął go do środka. Mamrocząc nieskładne przeprosiny, ciągnięty przez grupkę porannych klientów, którzy najwyraźniej oddawali swe zegarki do naprawy lub już je odbierali, Severus skorzystał z okazji, by się nieco rozejrzeć.  
Wnętrze sklepu pękało w szwach od wszechobecnych magicznych zegarów. Niektóre z nich były klasyczne, z łyżkami, lecz inne dosłownie zachwycały — śledziły cykle lunarne, wskazywały dni tygodnia, a nawet podpowiadały, które składniki eliksirów należy akurat dodać, gdyby ktoś miał ochotę uwarzyć coś u siebie w domu.  
Genialne. Severus nigdy dotąd nie widział tak pięknych zegarów i z przyjemnością przyjrzałby im się bliżej, mimo że nie miał już grosza przy duszy. Niestety, starzec ciągnął go z siłą i zaangażowaniem nadpobudliwego psa na spacerze, wyraźnie mając zupełnie inne plany, i w efekcie niemalże wepchnął Severusa na ladę.  
— Nicholas Chekit! — wykrzyknął i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jakby właśnie przeżył największą przygodę swojego życia.  
Severus wyprostował się, próbując wyglądać imponująco pomimo wiekowego czarodzieja uwieszonego na jego ramieniu, i spojrzał prosto na Harry’ego Pottera.   
Harry’ego Pottera o długich jasnych włosach, niebieskich tęczówkach i z kolczykiem w uchu. Nieprawdopodobnie przystojny, dwudziestoczteroletni Harry Potter, z którego osłupiałej twarzy odpłynęła niemalże cała krew, oczy wybałuszyły się tak mocno, iż Severus był w stanie dostrzec przebłyski zieleni skryte pod wyczarowanym błękitem. Najwyraźniej zmienił zaklęciem swój wygląd i dlatego Severus nie mógł go odnaleźć. Nawet jego czoło było bez skazy.  
I tak oto przed nim, zszokowane, zdumione i znieruchomiałe, stało całe jego życie.  
Severus odtrącił od siebie staruszka, obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.  
  
\- = - = -  
  
Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, iż uspokojenie się zabrało mu trochę czasu. Był nieco zbyt ostry wobec goblinów z banku Gringotta, gdzie dokonał przelewu ze szkolnych funduszy. W normalnych okolicznościach wolałby się zagłodzić niż skorzystać z tych pieniędzy, niemniej zapowiadało się, że spędzi w gospodzie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim zdecyduje, co powinien dalej robić. A korzystanie z tego konta nie uwłaczało jego dumie tak bardzo, jak sięgnięcie po spadek. Warczał na gospodarza, niemalże udusił kobietę, która miała czelność iść przed nim powolnym krokiem i _nie zeszła mu z drogi_ , i ledwie udało mu się dotrzeć do swego pokoju, nie popełniając po drodze żadnej zbrodni.  
Rozebrał się, rzucił na ubrania zaklęcia czyszczące i wziął gorącą kąpiel. Dopiero wtedy opanował się na tyle, by powstrzymać się od wyzwania dyrektora w bardzo, bardzo niewybredny sposób. Wciąż jednak nie mógł się zdobyć, by do niego zafiukać. Gdyby to zrobił, nic nie powstrzymałoby go przed wyjściem z kominka i uduszeniem tego starucha na miejscu. W zamian usiadł w ciepłym, czystym łóżku, wziął rolkę pergaminu z etażerki stojącej tuż obok i zaczął pisać:  
_Albusie,_  
 _brak mi słów, by wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem urażony i wściekły. Jak śmiałeś. Wiedziałeś, że Potter tu jest i wysłałeś mnie do niego, nawet przez chwilę nie licząc się z moimi uczuciami, nie przygotowując mnie na to w żaden sposób, mimo że doskonale zdawałeś sobie sprawę, jak bardzo bolało mnie to, że…_  
Severus przerwał. Nie. Wcale nie musiał pisać o tym Albusowi. Końcem różdżki starł wszystko po słowie „sposób”, postawił tam kropkę i kontynuował:  
 _Proszę, uznaj to za wypowiedzenie — jutro rano zjawię się w Hogwarcie i złożę odpowiednie pismo do zarządu szkoły._  
 _Severus Snape_  
Gotowe. Stary, obrzydliwy, wtrącający się do wszystkiego cap. Severus warknął groźnie pod nosem i wstał. Za oknem czekał już na niego gołąb pocztowy; spał z łebkiem schowanym pod skrzydłem.  
— Chodź tu, ptaszysko.   
Gołąb spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
Do jasnej cholery… Durny gołąb nie rozumiał angielskiego. No tak, w końcu był Francuzem.   
Severus _warknął._  
— Ach… — Kurwa, jak niby mówi się na list? Pobudził wszystkie trybiki w mózgu, próbując zmusić go do myślenia, nim… — Ach! _Poteau de courier?_ — powiedział i wtedy ptak jakby się ożywił, wystawiając nóżkę do przywiązania listu. Cudnie. — Szkocja. Albus Dumbledore, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Jasne?  
Gołąb zagruchał i zaświergotał jakąś krótką, miłą dla ucha pioseneczkę. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał go bez problem, gdyż po chwili rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał.  
Uważając swe zadanie za zakończone, Severus odwrócił się w stronę łóżka i oddał się zajęciu, na które dotychczas sobie nie pozwolił — zanurzaniu się w bezdennej depresji.  
Harry Potter. We Francji. Pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, pracujący jako zegarmistrz. Z jasnymi włosami, niebieskimi oczami i bez blizny. Ale on zawsze rozpoznałby tę twarz. Te usta. Jakby nie patrzeć, latami nawiedzały go w snach. Siedem długich, okropnych lat poszukiwań, oczekiwania, a teraz, gdy wreszcie go odnalazł, co zrobił?  
Uciekł jak pies z podkulonym ogonem.  
Był tak przerażony, że wyłączył wszystkie światła, nagi wsunął się pod kołdrę i leżał bez ruchu. Nawet panująca wokół ciemność nie zdołała skryć rumieńca na jego policzkach, gorąca, jakie odczuwał w okolicach szyi czy też koszmaru, który zaciskał palce na sercu. Wbijając wzrok w tynk na suficie po raz milionowy dziękował Merlinowi, że Huncwoci odeszli na dobre. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było wyobrażenie sobie ich min, gdyby się o wszystkim dowiedzieli. Popatrzcie, spotkał syna Jamesa Pottera i co robi? Ucieka, skamląc ze strachu.  
Tak długo szukali Pottera. Dumbledore próbował go nawet przywołać zaklęciem, choć raczej jedynie dla pozorów i tylko po by, by utwierdzić wszystkich w przekonaniu, iż Harry naprawdę zniknął. Albus rozsyłał sowy dosłownie po całym świecie, lecz te zawsze wracały z listami wciąż przywiązanymi do nóżek. Żadna do niego nie dotarła. Oczywiście że nie — Severus odkrył, że chłopak rzucił za sobą Zaklęcie Nienanoszalności, by nikt nie wyśledził trasy, jaką podążył.  
I tak mijały lata. Severus nie ustępował, nigdy nie przestał szukać chłopaka, którego nie tylko polubił, lecz… jeśli musiał być szczery, jakkolwiek nie mdliłoby go na samą myśl… lecz wręcz pokochał.  
Kochał go.  
Och, Potter może i był małym, przeklętym bachorem, ale Severus kochał każdą najmniejszą komórkę w jego gryfońskim ciele.  
Przekręcił się na bok. Bardzo chciał zasnąć, lecz jego organizm i tak uważał, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie na odpoczynek. W domu, Hogwarcie (cóż, w zasadzie od dziś eks-domu), położyłby się dopiero o jedenastej czy dwunastej, może nawet o pierwszej. Teraz była zaledwie dziesiąta.   
Merlinie, co powinien zrobić?  
Wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Cóż, miał wyjątkowe szczęście, spotykając tu Delacour i Weasleya. Jakież to zabawne. Skoro Fleur Delacour i Bill Weasley mieszkali w Awinionie, musieli wiedzieć, iż Harry też tu jest. A jeśli wiedzieli, na pewno powiedzieli o tym dyrektorowi.  
Czyżby Dumbledore od samego początku znał miejsce pobytu Harry’ego?  
Nawiedzany przez tę myśl, Severus zasnął dopiero o świcie, gdy słońce zaczęło nieśmiało wychylać się ponad horyzont.  
  
  
  
  
* Oj! Dlaczego pan to zrobił?  
** Jesteś Anglikiem!  
*** Oczywiście, że znam Nicholasa Chekita! Kto nie zna Nicholasa Chekita? Za mną!


	4. Konfrontacja

Betowane przez Kaczalkę, za co należą się piękne dzięki!

Dom Harry’ego stanowił definicję chaosu, choć samo mieszkanko, znajdujące się w zachodniej części przyjaznego osiedla, było urządzone przytulnie i z klasą. Ściany zdobiły reprodukcje fresków Michała Anioła z Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej — specjalne zaklęcia chroniły farbę przed wyblaknięciem czy złuszczeniem.  
Znalezienie odpowiedniego lokum zajęło Harry’emu miesiąc. Mając ze sobą jedynie jeden komplet ubrań, kufer, Hedwigę i całe złoto ze skrytki w Banku Gringotta, pomieszkiwał w klaustrofobicznym, obskurnym hoteliku, w międzyczasie poszukując miejsca odpowiedniego dla kogoś, kogo tworzył od chwili ucieczki z Hogwartu tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy łzy wciąż paliły, a ból wyrywał dziurę w sercu.  
Musiał przez dłuższy czas zaciskać pasa, by pozwolić sobie na te wszystkie miękkie, skórzane fotele, grube dywany czy też portrety porozwieszane na ścianach. Oszczędzał na każdy bibelot, prenumerowaną gazetę, talerz, filiżankę czy patelnię. Pracował niemalże niewolniczo, by mieć pewność, że będzie to mieszkanie godne Nicholasa Chekita — osoby, w którą zmienił się w chwili, gdy postanowił na stałe osiąść w Awinionie.  
Obecnie panowało tam całkowite pomieszanie z poplątaniem, idealnie odzwierciedlając jego stan emocjonalny. Buty i skarpetki walały się po korytarzu, wszędzie wznosiły się sterty książek, zaś na stoliku leżały rozrzucone pergaminy i kolorowe magazyny. Telewizor nastawiony był akurat na stację BBC — Harry zazwyczaj włączał ten kanał, gdy zabierał się do pracy i chciał, by coś rozbrzmiewało w tle.  
Siedział zgarbiony przy kuchennym stole, wypalając chyba czterdziestego papierosa od chwili, gdy Snape ponownie pojawił się w jego życiu. Eliksir, który powinien zażyć o poranku, wciąż stał nietknięty obok kubka z wypitą do połowy kawą; wrzody żołądka postanowiły dać o sobie znać, przypominając, że nic jeszcze nie jadł. Włosy miał jak zawsze rozczochrane i splątane z kolczykami; wstał mniej więcej cztery godziny temu i wciąż nie założył nic poza spodniami od piżamy.  
Na stole leżał jego najnowszy projekt mahoniowego zegara Miracle. Był wyjątkowo dumny z tego modelu, gdyż potrafił on śledzić zmiany nastrojów domowników. Wstępny szkic skrył się wśród porozrzucanych narzędzi, przykrytych warstewką popiołu z papierosów i drewnianych wiórków z temperówki.  
Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że jego życie zredukowało się do ciągłego palenia. Cały plan stworzenia choćby pozorów normalności, nad którym z takim trudem pracował, został rozerwany na strzępy, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie otwartą, krwawiącą ranę, jakkolwiek Harry nie starałby się tego ignorować.  
Severus stanął w drzwiach jego sklepu.  
Och tak, widział go. Nim Armand go przyprowadził, nim znajome, ciemne oczy spojrzały na niego choćby przez mgnienie, Harry i tak wiedział. Znacznie wcześniej wyczuł ten wyjątkowy zapach — mieszankę eliksirów, żelu po goleniu, cynamonu i odrobiny gorzkiej czekolady, której tabliczkę Snape zawsze chował w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, tak na „wszelki wypadek”.  
W swych najmroczniejszych fantazjach wyobrażał sobie, że Snape przychodzi do niego i prosi o przebaczenie. Jego czarne włosy lśnią, wzrok jest zamglony, a on sam błaga go, by wrócił. Tak, w głębi serca naprawdę zawsze pragnął, by Snape do niego przyszedł.  
Ale Snape się nie zjawił i kiedy Harry zdał sobie wreszcie sprawę, iż najprawdopodobniej nigdy się to nie stanie, narodził się Nicholas Chekit.  
Prychnął cicho. Owszem, Snape przyszedł. Lecz nie ze względu na niego, nie po to, by się z nim zobaczyć, a jedynie z polecenia Dumbledore’a.  
W żołądku Harry’ego pojawiła się nagle bryła lodu, promieniując zimnem aż do blizny. Nie był w stanie stłumić buzujących w nim emocji — strachu, bólu oraz złości. Co więcej, pielęgnował je starannie, widząc w nich swoje wybawienie i jedyną ochronę przed obłędem.  
Dłonie wciąż mu się trzęsły.  
Czasami, gdy się wysilił, potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że Snape naprawdę go kochał, tak jak zasługiwał na to każdy człowiek. Leżąc w łóżku po wyjątkowo męczącym dniu, czuł łzy zbierające mu się na rzęsach i pogłębiające się poczucie samotności. By temu jakoś zaradzić, próbował wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś kochał go nie tylko za to, że był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, By Żyć Na Wygnaniu.  
Czasami tylko to złudzenie dawało mu siłę, żeby w ogóle wstać z łóżka.  
Opuszczając Szkocję, wzniósł wokół swego serca mury, które miały ochronić go przed cierpieniem. Nic nie mogło go dosięgnąć — ani upokorzenie, ani lęk, ani złość. Był bezpieczny jako Nicholas Chekit — on nigdy nie przeżywał takiej męki, nie płakał i nie wrzeszczał w poduszkę. Nie został odrzucony, odepchnięty, opuszczony. Nie przeszedł przez gehennę, jakiej żaden siedemnastolatek nigdy nie powinien doświadczyć. Nicholas nie zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, by ktoś tak złamany miał jeszcze w ogóle siłę, by jakoś funkcjonować. Nie rozważał śmierci jako lepszej alternatywy dla egzystowania w piekle, którym stało się jego życie. Z jego duszy, czy też raczej jej resztek, nie wypełzały demony i mógł przynajmniej starać się egzystować jak normalny człowiek.  
A wtedy musiał pojawić się Snape i wszystko spieprzyć.  
Z taką zaciętością zaczął wciskać niedopałek w popielniczkę, wsłuchując się w szum krwi w uszach, że niewiele brakowało, a umknęłoby mu delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Zerknął na wiszący nad zlewem zegar, sądząc, że to Anna przyszła go opieprzyć, że nie wrócił do pracy po pamiętnym spotkaniu ze Snape’em. No cóż. Zostało mu kilka tygodni zaległego urlopu i miał wszelkie prawo wykorzystać go właśnie teraz, choćby po to, by się nad sobą rozczulać. Należało mu się to za te wszystkie lata.  
Już po fakcie naszła go myśl, że powinien był założyć koszulę. Albo chociaż podciągnąć spodnie od piżamy. Ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że gdy otworzy drzwi, zastanie za nimi Severusa Snape’a.  
Merlinie, wyglądał obłędnie, i to do tego stopnia, że serce, ukryte głęboko w ciele Nicholasa, zabiło tak mocno, że Harry poczuł to nawet w gardle. Snape wydawał się nieco starszy i dojrzalszy, niż przy ostatnim spotkaniu. Wokół jego oczu i ust pojawiło się więcej zmarszczek, włosy, niegdyś kruczoczarne, teraz poprzetykane siwizną, opadały na kark związane w kucyk. Szaty, które miał na sobie, były jak zawsze czarne, długie, zapięte aż pod szyję i powalające. Był… był pociągający, boleśnie wręcz pociągający. Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, próbując pozbyć się guli w gardle.  
Nie umknęło mu krótkie, ale znaczące spojrzenie, jakie Snape rzucił na jego nagi tors. Poczuł, że się rumieni, nieważne czy ze złości, czy z zakłopotania.  
— Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz?  
Snape wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Nie odejdę, dopóki nie przyjmiesz tej posady.  
— No to trochę tu sobie postoisz. To wszystko?  
Snape zawahał się… Popatrzył na niego… A potem jego spojrzenie stało się stanowcze, zaś na twarzy pojawił się znaczący, złośliwy uśmiech. Harry przewrócił oczami i wycofał się w głąb korytarza.  
— Zamknij się i właź. Nie chcę, żeby sąsiedzi zaczęli gadać.  
Harry usłyszał lekkie trzaśnięcie drzwiami, ale zignorował je. Dotknął różdżką czajnika, by zagotować sobie wodę na herbatę, nie oferując jednak poczęstunku swojemu nieproszonemu gościowi. Drżał, i to bardzo, ale był dumny z tego, że jego ręce nie drgnęły nawet, gdy usiadł ponownie za stołem i upił łyk z filiżanki.  
— Siadaj.  
Snape, wyraźnie rozbawiony, usiadł naprzeciw niego.  
Harry, który nie miał za wiele cierpliwości do owijania czegokolwiek w bawełnę, przeszedł od razu do sedna:  
— W ciągu ostatnich czterech tygodni dostałem sześć sów od Dumbledore’a.  
Snape uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że niemalże zetknęły się z włosami. Harry czuł jakąś przewrotną przyjemność, widząc szok na tej zazwyczaj stoickiej twarzy. Dobrze wiedzieć, że wciąż można go sprowokować, by się odsłonił.  
— To całkiem sporo.  
— Prosił mnie, bym wrócił do szkoły i nauczał obrony przed czarną magią. Odmówiłem, i to kilka razy, więc nie rozumiem, po co cię tu przysłał, chyba że chcesz mnie tam zaciągnąć siłą. Ja nie mam już po co wracać do Szkocji. — Harry był przeszczęśliwy, widząc, jak Snape wzdryga się, i z trudem powstrzymał zjadliwy uśmieszek cisnący mu się na usta. — Nie pozwolę, by ktoś znowu zniszczył mi życie. Nie przyjmę tej posady, a skoro ty nie wracasz beze mnie, obawiam się, że utknąłeś tu na dobre. Rozważałeś już lekcje francuskiego?  
Snape spojrzał na niego wściekle.  
— Wróci pan ze mną do Hogwartu, panie Potter. Dumbledore potrzebuje od pana czegoś więcej niż pańskich nieistniejących zresztą umiejętności pedagogicznych.  
— Och, więc czego chce? Miałbym dołączyć do zakonu? Pieprzyć to. — Harry sięgnął po śrubokręt i nachylił się nad zegarem. — Możesz już sobie iść.  
— Panie Potter, moja cierpliwość zaczyna się kończyć.  
Harry zaśmiał się mimowolnie, choć w dźwięku tym nie było nawet krzty radości.  
— Ja wodzę to tak: jesteś moim gościem i to niemile widzianym zarówno w tym mieszkaniu, jak i w tym mieście. Gówno mnie obchodzi twoja cierpliwość. Dwadzieścia cztery lata to zdecydowanie za dużo, żeby zastraszyć mnie byle warczeniem. Nie jestem już dzieckiem, a tym bardziej nie muszę spełniać twoich zachcianek. — Uniósł wzrok. — Wynoś się.  
— Nie.  
Harry uniósł brew.  
— Wezwę policję.  
— A co z nierobieniem scen przed sąsiadami? — zadrwił Snape.  
— Po prostu wyjdź i powiedz Dumbledore’owi, że może sobie tę posadę wsadzić w dupę.  
Snape, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Harry’ego, zaczął subtelnie zmieniać temat.  
— Byłeś faworytem Lupina. — Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ciągnął dalej: — Zmarł dwudziestego ósmego czerwca, pochowano go niedaleko boiska do quidditcha. Wiesz, ustronne miejsce i piękny nagrobek… dokładnie w stylu sentymentalnego głupca, jakim jest Dumbledore.  
Harry nienawidził, gdy nim manipulowano. Naprawdę. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że właśnie próbowano to zrobić. Ale sama wzmianka o Remusie sprawiła, że jego serce zmiękło. Wiedział, że Remus nie zgodziłby się brać udziału w jakiejkolwiek popieprzonej intrydze Snape’a; prędzej ostrzegłby przed tym Harry’ego. Tylko Remus w jakikolwiek sposób łączył go z rodziną, ba, stał się jego rodziną.  
Harry nie byłby w stanie opisać, jak bolesna okazała się wiadomość o jego śmierci.  
A fakt, że Snape użył tego bólu jako broni… cóż, udało mu się zniszczyć też wszelkie fortyfikacje, jakie Harry zbudował wokół siebie przez ostatnie siedem lat. To musiał być wrodzony talent.  
— Cierpiał?  
— Nie. Położył się do łóżka i tam zmarł, w spokoju — powiedział Snape podejrzanie łagodnym głosem. — On… — Głos mu się nieco załamał i Harry przez chwilę sądził, że to ze wzruszenia, ale zrozumiał swą pomyłkę, gdy Snape wykrztusił wreszcie: — Był dobrym nauczycielem.  
Harry prychnął cicho.  
— To najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek przeszła ci przez gardło, co?  
— Jedna z nich — przyznał Snape, wypuszczając nosem powietrze. — Rozumiem, że nie chcesz wracać do Hogwartu, zwłaszcza po tym, jak… rozeszły się nasze drogi. — Nie mógł spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. — Niemniej Dumbledore nie zakłócałby twojego spokoju, gdyby nie miał po temu ważnego powodu. Nie jest sadystą.  
— Nie, na tę rolę to ty masz wyłączność. — Harry odchylił się na krześle i zaciągnął papierosem, z przyjemnością patrząc, jak oczy Snape mimowolnie rozjaśniają się, gdy na chwilę spoczęły na jego nagim torsie, a na zazwyczaj ziemistych policzkach pojawia się cień rumieńca.  
Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
— W innych okolicznościach powiedziałbym ci, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić tę pieprzoną pracę. Ale mam dość tych sów. Cenię sobie spokój, a Dumbledore nie potrafi chyba pojąć odmowy, nieważne czego bym mu w tych listach nie pisał. Dlatego wyświadczę ci przysługę, Snape, choć Merlin mi świadkiem, że absolutnie na to nie zasługujesz. Udam się z tobą do Hogwartu i osobiście odmówię dyrektorowi posady.  
Snape wydawał się dotknięty, niemniej i tak uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Dziękuję za twą łaskę, Święty Harry Potterze.  
Zwrot ten wbił się w jego wydawałoby się bezgraniczne mury obronne niczym nóż w masło, choć Harry starał się to ukryć pod zjadliwym grymasem.  
— Zbrukano mnie siedem lat temu, nie ma po co udawać, że jest inaczej — powiedział żeby popatrzeć, jak z twarzy Snape’a odpływają wszelkie kolory.  
Snape skinął głową i wstał, choć jego oczy płonęły chęcią odwetu.  
— Długo zajmie ci spakowanie się?  
— Nie, ale ty tu nie zostaniesz — powiedział Harry, gasząc papierosa. — Spotkamy się za godzinę w sklepie.  
— Boisz się, że mógłbym ukraść którąś z twoich bezcennych rzeczy? — Sam wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, co Snape tak naprawdę sądzi o tych „bezcennych rzeczach”.  
— Nie, ale ci nie ufam, proste. — Harry otworzył mu drzwi i uniósł brew. — Za godzinę.  
Przechodząc obok, Snape pozostawił po sobie zapach czekolady.  
Cóż, nawet jeśli kolana Harry’ego były nieco miękkie, gdy zamykał drzwi, a oczy błyszczały odrobinkę… i tak nikt tego przecież nie widział.  
Może poza Hedwigą, która patrzyła na niego ze złością.  
— Tylko na jeden dzień — zapewnił. — Chyba że podoba ci się dzielenie miseczki z wodą ze szkolnymi sowami?

— = — = —

Gdy już spakował ubranie na zmianę, papierkową robotę, którą miał w planach zająć się później, i kilka innych niezbędnych rzeczy, udał się na umówione ze Snape’em spotkanie w sklepie. Stamtąd, nielegalną siecią Fiuu (przy użyciu czarnego proszku, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział) opuścili Francję. Musiał przyznać, że ten sposób podróżowania, jakkolwiek niezgodny z prawem, był znacznie przyjemniejszy od konwencjonalnych środków transportu.  
Powrót do Hogwartu okazał się gorszy niż solidny kopniak w jaja.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, który spodziewał się raczej lądowania w Hogsmeade, znaleźli się od razu w komnatach Snape’a. Jego serce ścisnęło się, gdy tylko wyszedł z kominka. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek tu wróci, a już na pewno nie w towarzystwie Snape’a. Czuł jakiś niewytłumaczalny wstyd. Przysięgał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie da się zmanipulować tym, których niegdyś kochał, a teraz proszę — stał tu, wiedziony złością, dumą i swą przeklętą, nieskończoną wręcz ciekawością.  
Miał wrażenie, że gdy tylko spróbuje się odezwać, zwymiotuje herbatą, którą wypił o poranku. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i wyprostował się, unosząc dumnie głowę, z premedytacją ignorując Snape’a.  
— Dalej jest tu ciemno jak w legowisku nietoperzy — powiedział, zmuszając tę przeklętą herbatę, by wróciła do żołądka. — Miejmy to już za sobą.  
Snape, milcząc jak grób, przechylił lekko głowę i wrzucił do paleniska garść jasnego proszku Fiuu. Płomienie rozbłysły zielonkawym blaskiem.  
— Profesorze Dumbledore?  
W płomieniach ukazała się znajoma twarz, długa broda i roziskrzone oczy. Gdy tylko Harry na nią spojrzał, zdał sobie sprawę, że go oszukano. Znał Dumbledore’a dobrze, wręcz bardzo dobrze, lepiej niż kogokolwiek, i mimo że sam dyrektor wciąż pozostawał dla niego enigmą, doskonale rozumiał kierujące nim pobudki.  
Zwiedziono go.  
— Nie — powiedział, cofając się. — Nie.  
— Harry…  
Harry. Od tak dawna nikt nie mówił do niego po imieniu, że zabrzmiało ono niemalże obco.  
— Nie. Nie, Dumbledore.  
Ostatnim razem Dumbledore patrzył tak na niego tuż po śmierci Syriusza, gdy oznajmiał mu, że albo on zabije Voldemorta, albo Voldemort zabije jego. Wtedy też w jego oczach zamiast radosnych iskierek błyszczały łzy, z których jedna spłynęła i zniknęła w brodzie. Kiedy ostatnim razem Dumbledore patrzył na niego w ten sposób, Harry miał szesnaście lat i dowiedział się, że jego noga nigdy nie odzyska sprawności, że przez resztę życia będzie utykał i że w zasadzie powinien się cieszyć, bo stracił tylko[i] sprawność fizyczną, możliwość gry w quidditcha oraz czucie w udzie.  
Ostatnim razem Dumbledore patrzył tak na niego, gdy gratulował mu ukończenia Hogwartu i pytał, jakie ma plany na przyszłość.  
— Harry, proszę, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu, muszę ci wiele wyjaśnić. Severusie, będziesz tak miły i do nas dołączysz?  
Plama czerni, znajdująca się dotychczas gdzieś na skraju jego pola widzenia, złapała go za łokieć, przez co Harry dostał gęsiej skórki. Wspomnienie tego dotyku, który niegdyś zmiękczał jego nogi i rozpalał lędźwie, który oznaczał przyjemność, a nie zdradę, sprawiło, że gardło wyschło mu na wiór. Wyrwał się i wydał z siebie niskie warknięcie, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet lew Gryffindoru.  
— Nie dotykaj mnie.  
Dumbledore zniknął z kominka, a po chwili do jego gabinetu wkroczyli zszokowany Snape i wściekły, nieco chwiejący się Harry.  
Gabinet był dokładnie taki, jakim Harry go zapamiętał. Choć minęło aż sześć lat, w powietrzu unosił się ten sam zapach magii i cytrynowych dropsów. Fawkes, nadal piękny, choć wyraźnie postarzały, siedział spokojnie na swej żerdzi, a jego upierzenie wydawało się jeszcze bardziej złotawe. Zaskrzeczał na powitanie i Harry poczuł, że mimo wszystko robi mu się lżej na duszy, nawet jeśli to poczucie spokoju i odprężenia było całkowicie fałszywe. Kolejny element manipulacji.  
— Harry — powitał go łagodnie Dumbledore.  
W ogóle się nie zmienił. Nadal zakładał te swoje dziwaczne tiary, oślepiające szaty, nadal miał długą brodę i srebrne okulary. Jego niebieskie oczy skrzyły się radośnie. W tej chwili Harry znienawidził go z całej duszy za to, że pozwolił Snape’owi zrobić coś, na co inni nigdy się nie poważyli — zranić go tak głęboko, że blizny na duszy, które mu po tym pozostały, były równie znaczące jak błyskawica na czole.  
Dumbledore pozwolił, by Snape skrzywdził go tuż pod jego nosem — [i]musiał wiedzieć, że Snape go uwodzi, i tego Harry nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Z taką łatwością zniszczył resztki tego, czym dawniej był Harry Potter, zmienił go, przerobił na kogoś, kto żył z dnia na dzień, nie mając żadnych perspektyw. Stał się robotem bez uczuć, niezdolnym do zakochania się czy szukania przyjaciół — został samotnikiem otoczonym zegarami i przeszłością, która nawiedzała go niczym duch.  
— Mam dość tych sowich nalotów, Dumbledore. Jestem tu, by osobiście powiedzieć ci, że nie zamierzam przyjmować tej posady. — Cieszył się, że udało mu się zachować spokój.  
Dumbledore przekrzywił lekko głowę, nadal uśmiechając się w ten wkurzający sposób.  
— Za chwilę o tym porozmawiamy. Herbaty?  
— Nie — warknął Harry, ale usiadł, czując wbijające się w niego spojrzenia dyrektora i Snape’a. — Nie, Dumbledore. Nie wplączesz mnie w to. Nie pozwolę ci sobą manipulować. Już nie.  
— Mmm. Jak się masz, Harry? — spytał Dumbledore, upijając łyk herbaty.  
Harry popatrzył na niego ogłupiały.  
— Co… co to ma do rzeczy, do jasnej cholery?  
— Nie widziałem cię tyle lat — odparł z lekkim zakłopotaniem dyrektor.  
— Mam się nieźle jak na kogoś, kto musiał zmienić nazwisko, by móc uciec od własnego życia — warknął Harry. — Wcale nie wezwałeś mnie tu, żebym zaczął uczyć, o nie, chcesz, bym dla ciebie walczył. Blizna znów mnie pali, znów mam koszmary. — Widząc spojrzenie Dumbledore’a, uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Nie jestem już durnym dzieciakiem, Dumbledore. Co, myślałeś może, że któregoś ranka tak po prostu wspomnisz o tym przy herbatce? „Och, Harry, mógłbyś wyświadczyć nam drobną przysługę i ponownie zabić Voldemorta? Masz moje słowo, że to już ostatni raz”? — prychnął drwiąco, perfekcyjnie naśladując Snape’a. — Pieprz się. Mam dość bycia pionkiem w tych twoich gierkach, spłaciłem swój dług po tysiąckroć. Chcę odzyskać zasłużony spokój.  
Dumbledore zacisnął wargi, a jego oczy straciły część blasku.  
— Harry, wezwałem cię tu, gdyż profesor Lupin wyraźnie wskazał cię w swoim testamencie. Chciał, abyś przejął po nim posiadłość i posadę, tylko tobie był gotów je powierzyć.  
Na wspomnienie Remusa Harry zadrżał lekko, co Dumbledore natychmiast wykorzystał.  
— Profesor Aturro, który uczył tu trzy lata przed rozpoczęciem przez ciebie edukacji, nim pożarła go kałamarnica, przeklął posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.  
Snape zaśmiał się złowieszczo, na co Harry rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
— Remusowi udało się przełamać klątwę siłą woli. Dotychczas żaden nauczyciel nie zdołał utrzymać tej posady dłużej niż rok, a on uczył nieprzerwanie przez osiem lat. Bywało ciężko, stał się częstym bywalcem skrzydła szpitalnego, ale dał radę. Zdjął klątwę z posady i wyraźnie prosił, byś to ty został jego następcą. Gdybym się z tobą nie skontaktował, nie uszanowałbym należycie jego pamięci.  
Oho, próbowali wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy.  
I to skutecznie.  
Harry wbił wzrok w kolana. Remus — z błyszczącymi oczyma i twarzą poznaczoną bliznami, kuśtykający… niemniej wciąż Remus. Wciąż taki sam, nieskalany, gotów podać dłoń komuś takiemu jak Severus Snape.  
I to z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
— Nie chcę tu wracać — powiedział, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Sądził, że ten ból się wreszcie skończy, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał go znosić. A mimo to właśnie siedział skulony w fotelu przy biurku dyrektora niczym niesforny pierwszoroczniak. Miał ochotę zwymiotować.  
— To tylko i wyłącznie twój wybór, Harry — powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Tak jakby Harry naprawdę miał jakikolwiek wybór. — Dostaniesz prywatne komnaty, a poza czasem, jaki zajmą ci rady pedagogiczne i samo nauczanie, nadal będziesz mógł tworzyć zegary. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci tu nawet urządzić pracownię.  
Nie musisz tego robić, Harry — głos Remusa, rozbrzmiewający mu w głowie, był niczym więcej niż tęsknym wspomnieniem, ale lepsze to niż nic. — [/i]Jednak jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz uciekać przed swoją przeszłością? Któregoś dnia będziesz musiał wrócić i stawić jej czoła. Czemu nie dziś? Wiem, że to boli, ale nie było cię tu już zbyt długo. Francja nie jest twoim domem — nie jest częścią ciebie jak Hogwart. Wróć, Harry. Pokaż im, jak wiele się nauczyłeś. Pokaż im, że stałeś się prawdziwym mężczyzną.[/i]  
Zrozpaczony pokręcił głową. Nie był im nic winien, żadnemu z nich.  
Poza Remusem.  
— Profesor Lupin wierzył w ciebie, Harry, nawet bardziej niż ja. Zależało mu na tobie i chciał, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Prosił nas jedynie, byśmy zaproponowali jego posadę właśnie tobie, nic więcej. Decyzja należy do ciebie — powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore.  
Remus uratował mu życie w Bitwie o Yorkshire, akceptował jego orientację oraz zapewniał, że tak samo postąpiliby jego rodzice i Syriusz. Był ostatnim członkiem jego rodziny i kochał go, wierząc, że Harry naprawdę na to zasługuje. Z pewnością zabiłby Snape’a, gdyby dowiedział się, co ten drań mu zrobił.  
Już nigdy z nim nie porozmawia. Zmarł sam jak palec w swojej sypialni. Nie miał dzieci, stracił wszystkich najbliższych sobie ludzi i cierpiał bardziej, niż na to zasługiwał. Remus, jego drogi Remus.  
Tylko Remus tak naprawdę go kochał, tylko jemu na nim naprawdę zależało. Remus przejmował się jego losem tylko dlatego... tylko dlatego, że Harry był tego wart.  
Remus nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto by go wspierał. Remus umarł w samotności.  
— Do świąt — powiedział cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku, i natychmiast znienawidził Dumbledore’a, który nawet nie odetchnął z ulgą. — Będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by znaleźć innego nauczyciela.  
Dumbledore skinął lekko głową.  
— Tak, masz rację. Dziękuję, Harry.  
Harry miał ochotę zwymiotować — nie dość, że znów go zmanipulowano, to jeszcze sam dał się sprowokować przez to swoje durne poczucie honoru. W młodości nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, teraz dopiero zauważył, jak przebiegły jest Dumbledore.  
Sam sobie na to zasłużył.  
— Severusie? — usłyszał głos dyrektora. — Mógłbyś na chwilę zostawić nas samych?  
Jakby przez mgłę dotarło do niego, że Snape wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili mgła rozwiała się, dzięki czemu mógł dostrzec i usłyszeć wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach — począwszy od światła odbijającego się od oprawek okularów Dumbledore’a, aż po ciche tykanie instrumentów stojących na stoliku przy drzwiach.  
— Harry — westchnął dyrektor. Obszedł biurko i usiadł przy Harrym; spod jaskrawych szat wystawały mu kapcie. Machnięciem różdżki przelewitował ku sobie dzbanek z herbatą i filiżanki i postawił je na stoliku.  
Harry przyjął oferowaną mu herbatę.  
— Wiem, że jesteś świadom powrotu Voldemorta. Blizna znów cię boli, sny, które cię nawiedzają, nie należą wyłącznie do ciebie. Chciałbym abyś, jeśli uznasz to za stosowne, dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa. Zanim odmówisz — wtrącił, unosząc znacząco dłoń, widząc, że Harry chce coś powiedzieć — pozwolę sobie dodać, że zarówno zakon, jak i Grimmauld Place chronione są Zaklęciem Fideliusa. Wszystko dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, jeśli tylko zgodzisz się z nami pracować. Nie jesteś sam.  
Nie jest sam. A to ci dobry żart, wręcz kurewsko dobry. Nie, oczywiście że nie był sam i przez ostatnie sześć lat wcale nie odbudowywał swojego życia z kompletnych gruzów, starając się nadać mu choć pozory normalności, mimo że każdego dnia i każdej nocy dręczyła go świadomość, że nikt nigdy go nie kochał — kochali chłopca z blizną, ale nie jego.  
Koniec z poczuciem winy i wyrzutami sumienia. Każdy musi kiedyś stawić czoła swojej przeszłości, Harry.  
Był zbyt zmęczony, by kłócić się z Dumbledore’em. Skinął głową. Wątpił zresztą, by rzeczywiście miał jakiś inny wybór.  
— Niech będzie.  
Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę.  
— Pierwsze spotkanie odbędzie się tuż po uczcie powitalnej. Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu i razem udamy się na nie świstoklikiem, dobrze?  
Harry ponownie skinął głową. W gruncie rzeczy miał to głęboko w dupie.  
— Wspaniale. Zgredek zaprowadzi cię do twoich kwater, poprzednio zajmowanych przez profesora Lupina. Mam nadzieję, że cię zadowolą — powiedział dyrektor, przywołując do siebie skrzata, który stanął w progu, drżąc z ekscytacji.  
Harry nie był pewien, czy mu się to tylko nie wydawało, ale miał wrażenie, że zamykając drzwi, usłyszał, jak Dumbledore szepcze:  
— Tak bardzo mi przykro, Harry.  
Poszedł za Zgredkiem do swoich pokoi, położonych w wyjątkowo cichej części zamku, puszczając mimo uszu radosne trajkotanie skrzata. Komnaty okazały się skromnie urządzone, ale przytulne; wszystkie meble Remusa pozostawiono na miejscu. Książki wciąż stały na półkach, a przy kominku leżał dywanik. Zniknęły rzeczy osobiste, niemniej w powietrzu unosił się znajomy zapach przypraw i wody po goleniu, zupełnie jakby Remus wciąż tu był.  
Wieczorem, przy kolacji, na której zgromadziła się rada pedagogiczna, Dumbledore przedstawił im nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią: Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera.  
W nocy zaś, nim zasnął, Harry płakał tak mocno, że aż trzęsło się łóżko, na którym leżał, a poduszka przesiąkła słonym smakiem łez.  
Nie ma jak w domu.


	5. Pierwsze słowa

  


Severus spał zaledwie kilka godzin. Tak bardzo przywykł do nieprzeniknionych ciemności panujących w lochach, że tym razem obudził się, gdy tylko poczuł, jak promienie słoneczne wpadające przez otwarte okno przypiekają mu kark.  
Gołąb, którego posłał do Hogwartu, siedział na parapecie, gruchając radośnie. Do jego nóżki przywiązano list, dzisiejszy egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego” oraz niewielką paczuszkę.  
Gest pojednawczy.  
Severus warknął groźnie i podszedł do okna zupełnie nagi (czego zresztą wiszące na ścianie lustro nie omieszkało skomentować, bełkocząc po francusku z prędkością karabinu maszynowego), rozwiązał rzemyk i rozwinął pergamin.  
 _Severusie,_  
 _nie przyjmuję Twojej rezygnacji i spodziewam się, że w sobotę zjawisz się w Hogwarcie razem z Harrym. Nie chcę słyszeć jakiejkolwiek odmowy. Przesyłam ci również pudełko najlepszych czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa, byś mógł się nimi pokrzepiać do niedzieli, oraz poranne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego”._  
 _Miłego dnia!_  
 _Albus_  
Severus ponownie warknął tak głośno, że siedzący obok gołąb zagruchał z oburzeniem.  
— Zamknij się.  
Merlinie, potrzebował filiżanki herbaty.  
Bezwiednie otworzył pudełko z czekoladkami, zjadł kokosową i wyruszył na poszukiwania łazienki, aby wziąć gorący prysznic.

  
\- = - = -

  
Po kąpieli, czterech kolejnych czekoladkach, trzech filiżankach kawy i jednej filiżance herbaty, które zamówił w kawiarni na rogu ulicy, ignorując złorzeczenia obsługującej go czarownicy, według której nie pije się herbaty o poranku, Severus czuł się wreszcie gotowy na stawienie czoła rozpoczynającemu się dniu. Choć nie miał zbytnio pojęcia, co mógłby z rzeczonym dniem zrobić. Na pewno nastawić się psychicznie na spotkanie z Potterem, by następnym razem na sam jego widok nie starać się zwinąć w kulkę i umrzeć. Ale porozmawiać z nim? To może być… nieco trudniejsze.  
Severus nienawidził Dumbledore’a każdą najmniejszą cząstką swego istnienia.  
Ulica Linge, podobnie jak Pokątna, o tej porze dnia była stosunkowo pusta. Przechadzali się po niej głównie profesorowie, uczniowie lub też matki z dziećmi. Severus ignorował ich wszystkich, popijając herbatę i przeglądał „Proroka”. Oczywiście nie było w nim nawet wzmianki o zbierającym siły Voldemorcie, działalności śmierciożerców ani w ogóle o czymkolwiek związanym z czarną magią. Jack Bones uważał, podobnie jak jego poprzednik, że najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie paniki jest nieinformowanie społeczeństwa o _niczym_. „Prorok” stał się zwykłym szmatławcem, ale Severus wciąż czytał część naukową, aby być na bieżąco z nowymi czasopismami i badaniami w dziedzinie eliksirów.  
Gdy już przeczytał gazetę do końca i uregulował rachunek, poszedł szukać Harry’ego. Było mu niemalże zimno ze strachu i świadomości tego, jak bardzo spieprzył całą sprawę, niemniej skrył się za swoją dumą, przyodział w sarkazm i ruszył ulicą wyprostowany i z podniesioną głową.  
Uniósł dłoń na powitanie, widząc starego czarodzieja z Rodzinnych Zegarów, który odmachał mu tak entuzjastycznie, że spadł ze swego stołka.  
Znalezienie Zegarów na Linge nie było zbyt trudne, zważywszy na wiszący nad drzwiami ogromny zegar oraz magiczny, tykający szyld.  
Gdy tylko Severus stanął przed sklepem, zamarł niczym pierwszoroczny Puchon przed pierwszą lekcją latania i czmychnął do najbliższej piekarni. Czarownica za kasą spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, lecz on jedynie uśmiechnął się drwiąco i kompletnie ją zignorował. _Weź się w garść, Severusie. To tylko Harry Potter, na Merlina!_  
Harry Potter, którego kochał, ale też zniszczył.  
Kurwa mać.  
Wyprostował się. Może to zrobić. Był w końcu Severusem Snape’em, znienawidzonym mistrzem eliksirów Hogwartu, potępionym śmierciożercą i, jak głosi plotka, pożeraczem dzieci. Nie przerażał go nikt prócz Czarnego Pana.  
 _I najwidoczniej Harry’ego Pottera_.  
Pragnął raz na zawsze uciszyć ten głos w swojej głowie. Skończony dupek.  
Krew szumiała mu w uszach tak mocno, że miał obawy, iż nie dosłyszy niczego poza nią. Stanął ponownie przed sklepem, czując serce w gardle. Drzwi wyglądały na często używane, wypolerowane i podniszczone przez dotykające ich dziesiątki rąk.  
Drzwi, których dotykał Harry Potter.  
Stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, tak jakby chciał zobaczyć każdy pojedynczy odcisk palca; wczuć się w jakiś sposób w życie Harry’ego. Życie, do którego Harry został zmuszony, gdy to wcześniejsze zostało mu okrutnie odebrane, gdy wszyscy wokół go zawiedli, a jego przyjaciele tym razem nie mogli go ocalić.  
Severus nacisnął na klamkę, tak zatopiony w poczuciu winy, że nie zdał sobie sprawy, że drzwi ani drgnęły, nim nie ujrzał wiszącej na nich kartki: _We czwartki i niedziele zamknięte_.  
No jasne.  
Odwrócił się i zdążył zrobić zaledwie krok naprzód, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich niska, złotowłosa czarownica. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i gestem zaprosiła do środka.  
— Proszę wejść. Profesor Snape, tak?  
Słodki Merlinie.  
— Tak, jestem profesorem Snape’em. Szukam…  
— Neecolasa. Wiem. Zapraszam. — Czarownica weszła do środka, zmuszając Snape’a, by zrobił to samo.  
Severus stąpał ostrożnie, ledwie świadomy nieustannego tykania otaczających go zegarów oraz huku zatrzaskujących się drzwi; w tamtej jednak chwili sam sklep najmniej go obchodził, liczyło się tylko to, że Harry’ego — _jasnowłosego, niebieskookiego Harry’ego_ — w nim nie było.  
Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta obserwuje go już od jakiegoś czasu, więc skinął jej krótko głową.  
— Madame.  
— Witaj — uśmiechnęła się. — Więc… szukasz Neecholasa, tak?  
— Tak, dokładnie. — Severus wyprostował się. — To dość pilna sprawa — _zlecona przez najgorszego intryganta, jakiego kiedykolwiek nosiła ziemia_ — i muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z panem Po... panem Chekitem.  
— No, nie ma go tu. — Czarownica mówiła nieco nienaturalnie, niepoprawnie, jak ktoś, kto rzadko używa angielskiego. — Och, jak nieuprzejmie… Jestem Cassandra Capule, mój ojciec ma ten sklep — wyjaśniła, schylając się pod ladę. Gdy się wyprostowała, była nieco zarumieniona, a jej oczy błyszczały lekko. W ręku trzymała księgę główną. — Wzięliśmy Neecholasa kilka lat temu, jest jak brat. Ale… Wiem, że miał wiele złych rzeczy w życiu… nie, złe słowo… w przeszłości. I myślę, że _ty_ jesteś taką rzeczą.  
Severus zagapił się na kobietę… nie, właściwie wciąż jeszcze dziewczynę, która zaprowadziła go na zaplecze. Czyżby Harry opowiedział jej o wszystkim?  
— Znałem pana Chekita, gdy był jeszcze chłopcem. On… Dyrektor szkoły, do której uczęszczał, chce mu zaproponować, by do niej wrócił, tym razem jako nauczyciel.  
Mademoiselle Capule spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
— Ach. Rozumiem. To i tak pewnie nic nie da, ale znajdziesz go przy placu handlowym, w Le Petit Café, gdzie pija kawę i pali. — Cmoknęła z powątpiewaniem i otworzyła tylne drzwi, wiodące do niewielkiej alejki. — Idź tą drogą i na lewo. Na pewno znajdziesz Le Petit Café, zawsze jest w niej pełno wykładowców, którzy się o coś kłócą.  
Severus skinął głową i zszedł schodkami na uliczkę.  
— Mogę spytać, czemu mi pomagasz?  
— Mmm… — Odgarnęła z czoła niesforny kosmyk. — Kiedyś musimy zmierzyć się ze swoimi demonami, prawda?  
O tak, zgadzał się z tym całkowicie. Jakby nie patrzeć, sam właśnie szedł na spotkanie z własnymi.  
— Dziękuję.  
— _De rien_ — odpowiedziała i stanowczo zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
Zgodnie ze słowami mademoiselle Capule znalezienie kawiarni nie było trudne. Severus wyszedł z brudnej alejki na ulicę i zobaczył dokładnie to, przed czym ostrzegała go dziewczyna — bandę wrzeszczących szaleńców.  
Pardon, wykładowców. Rozprawiali nad różnicami między podstawami magii a mugolskiej fizyki; Severus rozumiał jedynie strzępki z tego, co mówili. Uderzali w stoły, strącali zastawę na posadzkę, tłukąc ją, opluwali sobie wzajemnie poczerwieniałe z emocji twarze. Dość interesujące, więc gdyby Severus należał do ich świata, z pewnością dołączyłby do debaty. I do plucia.  
Tyle że nie znał francuskiego.  
No i miał kompletnie gdzieś to, o co się spierali.  
Przybył tu po pewnego młodego, szczupłego blondyna o wyjątkowo długich rzęsach, siedzącego nieopodal rozkrzyczanej grupy, najwyraźniej przysłuchującego się jej z niewielkim zainteresowaniem, bardziej skupiony na papierosie i pergaminie, po którym coś skrobał. Wnętrzności Severusa skurczyły się do maleńkich rozmiarów, tak jakby jego organizm uznał, że od dziś w zasadzie nie potrzebuje przyjmować pokarmów; na karku, w dole pleców i nad górą wargą pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu. Poczuł dziwny, nieznajomy smak i dopiero po minucie zdał sobie sprawę, iż było to wspomnienie tamtych słodkich, pięknych ust, które powróciło wywołane zaledwie zapachem wody kolońskiej Harry’ego.  
Serce skręcało się w jego piersi niczym stado węży. W uszach mu dźwięczało, do oczu napłynęły łzy. A kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, grunt usunął się Severusowi spod nóg.  
Te oczy, kiedyś zielone, a dziś błękitne, tak głębokie i jasne. Blizny w ogóle nie było widać, choć gdy Severus zmrużył powieki, niemalże mógł zobaczyć jej zarys pod zaklęciem kamuflażu, którym otoczył się Harry.  
Podszedł bliżej, jeden… dwa kroki i dostrzegł rzeczy, których nie zauważył z większej odległości. Te same piękne oczy były ostrzejsze, pełne jadu, tak podobne do jego własnych i zdecydowanie zbyt dojrzałe na swój wiek. Opuszki palców Pottera były przybrudzone tytoniem, podczas gdy powinny przecież nosić ślady warzonym eliksirów. Włosy, choć długie do ramion, nie zakryły ostrych rysów żuchwy i kości policzkowych, nie złagodziły surowego wyrazu twarzy. Harry stał się mężczyzną w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa, od szerokich ramion, aż po wyraźnie węższą talię. Nogi, znacznie dłuższe niż niegdyś, skrzyżował pod stołem, opierając jedną stopę na drugiej. Miał na sobie zwykłą koszulkę i dżinsy, a pod nimi skryte buty ze smoczej skóry. Mugolskie ubranie, zamiast szpecić, uwidaczniało każdy detal jego ciała.  
Cudowny. Absolutnie, oszałamiająco cudowny.  
Severus zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków, i jeszcze kilka, aż wreszcie stanął przy stoliku Harry’ego.  
— Ekchem.  
O tak, Severusie, świetna robota. To było bardzo elokwentne.  
Harry uniósł brew, a całe napięcie, które do tej pory wprawiało w drżenie jego mięśnie, minęło, zastąpione pewnością siebie, jakiej nigdy nie przejawiał w Hogwarcie.  
— Erudycja panu szwankuje, profesorze Snape. Może pan się przysiąść.  
Całe szczęście, bo Severus poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana; mimo to zdołał z gracją opaść na najbliższe krzesło.  
— Dziękuję.  
— Nie ma za co. Zapali pan?  
Severus spróbował ukryć zaskoczenie, jakie wywołała kurtuazja Harry’ego, gdy podsuwał mu papierośnicę.  
— Nie, dziękuję.  
Zapadła cisza. Siedzący obok uczeni nadal wrzeszczeli, opluwali się i walili w stoły; właścicielka kawiarni, która przyszła ich obsłużyć, ewidentnie nie była tym zachwycona. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile kawy zdążył już dziś wypić, Severus nie zamówił niczego, podobnie Harry.  
Po raz pierwszy od lat, a może i w ogóle po raz pierwszy w życiu, jego cięty język jakby przytępiał. Nie miał pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć chłopakowi, _temu_ chłopakowi, który na dodatek już dawno nim nie był. Tym bardziej że Harry nawet na niego nie patrzył i cały czas rysował po pergaminie.  
Profesorowie wykrzyczeli się wreszcie i opuścili kawiarnię dziwnie spokojnie.  
Zbyt spokojnie.  
Severus wyprostował się i zajrzał Harry’emu przez ramię. Wyglądało na to, że szkicował tarczę zegara.  
— Sam je robisz?  
Harry nie zaszczycił go jednym spojrzeniem.  
— Tak.  
— Są wyjątkowe. Rozglądałem się po sklepie, gdy mademoiselle Capule tłumaczyła mi, jak tu trafić.  
Kłamstwa, ale w dobrym celu.  
— Ach tak. — W głosie Harry’ego wyraźnie dało się wyczuć groźbę.  
— Dokładnie tak.  
Znów zawisła między nimi cisza, doprowadzająca Severusa na skraj wytrzymałości. Pięć minut zmieniło się w dziesięć, dziesięć w niemalże dwadzieścia. Nie odezwał się nawet słowem, podczas gdy Harry nie przerwał rysowania. Przeklinał to, z jaką łatwością Harry potrafił _doprowadzić go do wściekłości_ , lecz nie odważył się powiedzieć tego głośno.  
Jego cierpliwość, o ile można to było nazwać cierpliwością — _tchórz!_ — opłaciła się, gdy to Harry przerwał ciszę, nie unosząc wzroku znad szkicu.  
— Już mu odmówiłem.  
Już… A, Dumbledore’owi.  
— Bywa uparty.  
— Ja również.  
Ćwierkanie ptaków i śmiech przechodzących nieopodal dzieci wydały się nagle niesamowicie głośne. Severus walczył z nagłą suchością w gardle, dziękując Merlinowi za kołnierzyk ze stójką, aż wreszcie się przemógł:  
— Więc tutaj mieszkałeś przez cały ten czas.  
— Tak.  
— Szukałem cię.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
— Czyżby?  
Spojrzenie to było boleśnie przeszywające i Severus poczuł, jak coś w jego piersi zawiązuje się w supeł. Jeszcze chwila i spanikuje, wróci do Anglii i biada temu, kto spróbuje wtedy wejść mu w drogę. Walczył sam ze sobą (och, co powiedziałby Voldemort, widząc swego mistrza eliksirów w _tym_ stanie), aż wreszcie pozbierał się do kupy i odpowiedział:  
— Uciekłeś od wszystkiego.  
Powątpiewanie w oczach Harry’ego przerodziło się w furię, choć jego twarz pozostała spokojna, a ręce nie zadrżały nawet odrobinę. Tylko te bezdenne źrenice zdradzały, co czuł tak naprawdę.  
— Tak, uciekłem.  
— Jak tchórz. I tyle na temat przereklamowanej gryfońskiej odwagi.  
Zapadło między nimi przedłużające się milczenie, tak gęste, iż można by je niemalże ciąć nożem. A potem Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko, co Severusowi wydało się wyjątkowo paskudne.  
— Nie miałem wyboru.  
Panika zagnieździła się w gardle Severusa niczym mały potwór, wbijając w nie szpony i wywołując ostry, palący ból.  
— Mogłeś mi się postawić jak mężczyzna.  
— A czy ty traktowałeś mnie jak mężczyznę? — zaśmiał się cicho Harry.  
W jego słowach było tyle prawdy, że wszelkie cięte riposty, na jakie stać byłoby Severusa, zamarły mu na ustach. Nie, nigdy nie traktował go jak mężczyzny. _Nie był_ mężczyzną — był Harrym Potterem, jedenastolatkiem z patykowatymi kończynami i niemożliwie wielkimi oczami, który grał w quidditcha i biegał po zamku po ciszy nocnej, schowany pod peleryną-niewidką. Obecny Harry Potter stanowił zupełnie nową formą życia, istniejącą poza granicami jego pojmowania. Severus nie mógł znieść, że nie wiedział, czemu Harry kupił sobie buty ze smoczej skóry, ani czemu nosił mugolskie ciuchy, a jego różdżka wystawała z kieszeni spodni, ani też czemu, na Salazara, zdecydował się akurat na jasne włosy, skoro ewidentnie nie został do takich stworzony. Do jego miodowej skóry pasowały czarne i zmierzwione, pocałunki i… Merlinie, dopomóż.  
Ten mężczyzna nie był już nieśmiałym prawiczkiem, jakim go Severus ostatni raz widział. Ten mężczyzna, skryty pod zaklęciami maskującymi i udający, że jego poprzednie życie, a wraz z nim _Harry Potter_ , nigdy nie istnieli, nie był już tą samą osobą, którą Severus pamiętał i kochał. Ten mężczyzna… przypominał trochę jego samego. Przedwcześnie postarzały, skrywający niezliczone sekrety za grubymi murami otaczającymi jego duszę. Stracił więcej, niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek powinien, a gdy już przestał być potrzebny innym, został odstawiony na bok.  
Severus rozumiał go lepiej, niż się Harry’emu zdawało.  
— Chodziło o Voldemorta.  
Harry zgarnął rozrzucone ołówki i pióra, wkładając je do skórzanego etui. Długimi, silnymi palcami poruszał po blacie stolika z wprawą człowieka, który spędził ostatnie sześć lat, zbierając pióra i ołówki ze stolików w kawiarniach. Człowieka, który wiedział, jak kontrolować swe dłonie i tworzyć nimi rzeczy piękne i wyjątkowe.  
Harry zwinął pergamin i pełnym gracji ruchem zgasił papierosa.  
— Kiedyś, profesorze, powiedział mi pan, że należy mieć odwagę i przyznawać się do własnych błędów, zamiast winić za nie innych.  
— Dumbledore cię potrzebuje. Nikt inny nie nadaje się na tę posadę… Lupin nie żyje.  
— Kłamiesz.  
— Nie. — Snape modlił się do wszystkich bóstw, które chciałyby go wysłuchać, by jego głos oddawał całą powagę, jaką chciał przekazać Harry’emu. — Dumbledore stanowczo twierdzi, że Lupin uznał cię za swojego jedynego godnego następcę. — Kolejne niewinne kłamstwo. O ile kłamstwa wychodzące z jego ust rzeczywiście można by kiedykolwiek uznać za niewinne.  
Severus nie był głupcem, absolutnie nie. Dumbledore chciał Harry’ego Pottera w tym roku w szkole — z której zresztą odesłali go nie bez powodu, choć powód ten nie został Severusowi nigdy wyjaśniony bliżej niż krótkim „musi przeżyć”. Działo się coś, co wymagało obecności Harry’ego w Hogwarcie, coś więcej niż stare wybryki Voldemorta, lecz Severus nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić.  
Mimo to wiedział, że Harry znów zostanie zmanipulowany, i to obrzydzało go do szpiku kości.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go niepewny głos Harry’ego:  
— Czy cierpiał, umierając?  
Severus z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jakakolwiek odpowiedź była lepsza niż nic.  
— Nie, nie czuł bólu. Zmarł ze starości. I tak żył znacznie dłużej niż inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku.  
Harry milczał przez chwilę.  
— Dumbledore chce, żebym zrezygnował z życia, na które tak ciężko pracowałem.  
— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Niemniej masz w Anglii swoje zobowiązania, Potter, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.  
— Nie nazywaj mnie tak.  
Severus zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
— Jak?  
— Potter.  
— Przecież to twoje nazwisko.  
Harry wstał, zbierając swoje rzeczy.  
— Kiedyś, ale już nie teraz. Harry Potter odszedł dawno temu, profesorze. Niech pan wraca do Dumbledore’a, jak na jego wiernego żołnierzyka przystało, i przekaże mu, by wsadził sobie tę posadę w tyłek. Ja się stąd nie ruszam, a już na pewno nie z tobą. Odwal się, Snape.  
Severus patrzył, jak Harry oddala się, kulejąc. Nie miał pojęcia, czego tak naprawdę spodziewał się po tym spotkaniu, ale na pewno nie tego. Nienawiści, może też gniewu. Miłości? Z pewnością nie, choć ten durny głosik w jego głowie twierdził coś zupełnie innego. I przebaczenia, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej litości.  
Czegoś innego niż chłodna obojętność.  
  
\- = - = -  
Wbrew temu, co podpowiadał rozsądek, Severus nie opuścił Francji. Wiedział, że powinien, i jeden Merlin świadkiem, ile razy próbował użyć nielegalnego połączenia Fiu, żeby przekazać Albusowi wiadomość, ale nie potrafił.  
Jeszcze nie.  
Spędził ponad pół dekady, szukając Harry’ego, i tego wieczoru, siedząc w barze pod Sennym Gołębiem, wciąż nie dowierzał, że naprawdę go znalazł. Nie mógł wrócić teraz, gdy wreszcie, po tych długich i bolesnych sześciu latach, ujrzał go znowu.  
Bar zapełniali klienci, którzy wstąpili tu na kieliszek burbona czy też wina przed powrotem do domu; gwar rozmów odbijał się echem w głowie Severusa. Pomieszczenie było małe, słabo oświetlone, ale równie czyste jak pokoje na górze.  
Przez cały ten czas jasnowłosy, niebieskooki niczym z baśni Harry mieszkał Awinionie, pracując jako zegarmistrz — w sumie _zawsze nieźle sobie radził z pracami ręcznymi_ — pod zmienionym nazwiskiem i z inną twarzą. Z tożsamością, którą sam sobie stworzył.  
Merlinie, przyprawi to Severusa o depresję.  
Zaczynał już drugą szklankę Ognistej, gdy ku jego zaskoczeniu do środka weszła mademoiselle Capule. Z całą bezceremonialnością, na jaką stać Francuzkę z misją, przysiadła się, nie pytając o pozwolenie, i spojrzała na niego groźnie ponad dzielącymi ich szklankami.  
Severus zauważył, że bardzo chce się odezwać, więc uniósł dłoń, nim zdążyła to zrobić.  
— Przepraszam, że zawracałem głowę pani i pani rodzinie, mademoiselle Capule.  
Popatrzyła na niego twardo.  
— Jest smutny. Mogę się spodziewać, że to, co miałeś powiedzieć, było… bardzo niemiłe?  
— Pan… Chekit i ja mamy długą, bolesną przeszłość. — _Która cię nie dotyczy, więc się nie wtrącaj._  
— Wyobrażam sobie. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś go tak krzywdził, profesorze Snepe, bo nie znam żadnych szczegółów. — Pochyliła się i skrzyżowała ramiona na drobnej piersi, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. — Co pan ma do Neecholasa?  
Przez jedną, zaskakującą chwilę Severus czuł szaloną, nieco pijacką potrzebę powiedzenia jej o wszystkim, wraz z najgorszymi, najobrzydliwszymi szczegółami. Niemalże wybuchnął śmiechem. Niemalże.  
— Otrzymał propozycję objęcia posady od Albusa Dumble…  
— W jakiej szkole pan pracuje?  
— W Hogwarcie.  
Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się odrobinę.  
— Hogwart? Znana szkoła. Uczysz?  
— Eliksirów.  
— Hogwart jest najbardziej prestiżowy. Neecholas dostał możliwość uczenia tam i odmawia? — Kobieta przewróciła oczami, unosząc dłonie do góry, tak że palce o długich paznokciach otarły się leciutko o jej piersi. — Głupek.  
Severus nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.  
— Mieszkasz tu, w Gołębiu?  
— Tak. — Severus zamilkł na moment. — Czy to możliwe, żebym jutro odwiedził pana Chekita?  
— Och, poprosił o dzień wolnego, by móc się podąsać, ale powiem ci, jak go znaleźć. Przyjdź do sklepu. — Wstała, pedantycznie owinęła szyję szalikiem i założyła okulary gestem typowym dla twardej kobiety, która zawsze dopina swego.  
Severus podziwiał ją za to i uniósł szklankę w jej stronę, gdy wychodziła z baru.

  
  


[](http://snarry.hekko.pl/report.php?f=6&p=45018)  
---


	6. Życzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowane przez Kaczalkę - dziękuję! :*

Reszta lata minęła bez zakłóceń. Severus powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że odnalezienie chłopaka w niczym nie poprawi jego sytuacji, ale mimo to łudził się, że wreszcie będzie mógł wysypiać się spokojnie.   
Jednak nic z tego. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet go to nie zdziwiło.   
Nie widział Harry’ego ani razu podczas tych kilku tygodni przed rozpoczęciem semestru, ale też większość jego czasu i tak pochłaniały badania nad Siecią Szeptów.   
Pewnego wieczoru, jedząc mięsną zapiekankę, spytał Minerwę, gdzie zakwaterowano Pottera.   
— Tam, gdzie wcześniej mieszkał Remus, żeby miał swobodny dostęp do Pokoju Życzeń, w którym mieści się teraz jego pracownia zegarów — powiedziała McGonagall z typową dla siebie powagą, zniżając głos. — Powinieneś też wiedzieć, Severusie, że straciłeś tytuł.   
— Tytuł?   
— Najbardziej nieuprzejmego nauczyciela, należący do ciebie nieprzerwanie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat.   
O tak, z tym akurat musiał się zgodzić. Potter był równie przyjemny w obyciu co ropucha kolczasta i choć Severus nie zachowywał się lepiej, był przynajmniej dupkiem z natury.   
Schodził Harry’emu z drogi aż do popołudnia przed ucztą powitalną, kiedy został zmuszony pójść go poszukać. Wziął ze sobą testament Lupina — grubą paczkę, którą znalazł na swoim biurku kilka godzin po śmierci wilkołaka. Lupin wiedział, że umiera, i jak przystało na wiecznie dumnego Gryfona nic nikomu nie powiedział. Odszedł tak jak żył, cicho i łagodnie niczym szept na wietrze.   
Po tym, jak po drodze do lochów wpadł na Irytka i przeklął go siarczyście, w odpowiedzi na co ten mały szkodnik wyzywał go przez całą drogę do wschodniego skrzydła zamku, Severus uznał, że musi lepiej kontrolować swoje emocje. Nie chciał dotrzeć do Pottera w złym nastroju, zważywszy że wcale nie był u niego mile widziany.   
Nie znał zbytnio tej części Hogwartu i gdy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, usłyszał ciche dźwięki operetki śpiewane przez młodego, ale utalentowanego artystę. To było niespotykane nawet jak na i tak dość ekscentryczne normy tej szkoły. Co więcej, poza muzyką dosłyszał też, jak ktoś szlifuje drewno.   
Przełykając dumę i zamykając ją, gdzie powinien, czyli głęboko w duszy, Severus zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i zajrzał do środka. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co widzi, z trudem zachował spokój.   
Ujrzał bowiem sklep z zegarami.   
Podobnie jak we Francji setki zegarów zajmowały każdą wolną przestrzeń. Na środku pokoju stał ogromny stół roboczy zawalony narzędziami, nieskończonymi projektami i skrawkami pergaminu. Harry siedział zgarbiony na stołku, pochylając się nad mahoniowym zegarem, przy pracy nad którym Severus widział go wcześniej już dwa razy. Rysunek, który wykonał w Awinionie, teraz pomalowany, został przypięty do tarczy drewnianej obudowy. Harry stuknął w niego dwukrotnie różdżką, a kiedy odpiął pergamin i go ściągnął, znajdujący się na nim uprzednio obrazek odbił się idealnie na zegarze.   
Hedwiga siedziała na żerdzi tuż przy stole. Przez ostatnie sześć lat z uroczej sówki stała się piękną, dojrzałą sową. Jej upierzenie poszarzało nieco, zaś ona sama wyglądała niczym matka, która uwiła gniazdo, wysiedziała młode i generalnie była zadowolona z życia.   
Jej wymowne czarne oczy otaksowały go z uwagą. Severus zastanawiał się, czy Potter wiedział, że święta Jadwiga* była patronką sierot, uznał jednak, że to nie najlepsza chwila na udzielanie informacji.   
Głownie dlatego, że tuż obok Hedwigi, opierając się biodrem o stół, stała madame Clooney.   
Była atrakcyjną czarownicą w okolicach trzydziestki, z miękkimi blond włosami i wielkimi oczami, i chociaż sprawiała wrażenie ciepłej, przyjaznej osoby, Severus unikał jej niczym plagi. Przypominała mu pierwszoroczną, która wybucha płaczem nad rozlanym eliksirem. Wolałby raczej zginąć setki razy torturowany Cruciatusem, niż nawiązywać kontakty towarzyskie z kimś takim.   
Zwłaszcza że wydawała się być blisko z Harrym. Jego Harrym.   
Severus zmrużył oczy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że gapi się na Pottera, dopóki ten nie uniósł głowy i na niego nie spojrzał.   
— Wybacz, ale wydaje mi się, że otwarte drzwi nie oznaczają, że można tak po prostu włazić, gdzie się chce.   
Cholera. Cholera jasna.   
— Przykro mi, że przeszkadzam.   
— Och, to na pewno.   
Harry ponownie skupił się na zegarze, Clooney jednak zrozumiała. Mijając Severusa, wymamrotała nieśmiało: „Dobrego dnia, profesorze” i ulotniła się.   
Severus odprowadził ją wściekłym wzrokiem, po czym zerknął ponownie na Pottera, który wciąż siedział pochylony, skupiając wzrok na tym, co akurat robił.   
— Czego chcesz?   
Prosto do interesów. Racja.   
— Lupin zostawił ci kilka rzeczy. W swoim testamencie wyraźnie zaznaczył, by przekazać ci je, gdy wrócisz. — Nie „jeśli”, lecz „kiedy”. Dokładnie to sprecyzował. — Ja zostałem jednym z wykonawców jego ostatniej woli.   
— Gratulacje.   
Severus zgrzytnął zębami i podszedł do stołu, stając naprzeciw Harry’ego. Położył przed nim drewniane pudełko i plik papierów, ignorując fakt, że smarkacz nawet na niego nie spojrzał.   
— Tu są programy nauczania, które ułożył dla młodszych roczników. Aby przeprowadzić jakiś temat, wystarczy, że stukniesz dwukrotnie różdżką w odpowiednią stronię, a ukażą ci się wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i prace domowe związane z danym zagadnieniem, włącznie z przeźroczami i adnotacjami, gdzie znaleźć magiczne stworzenia potrzebne na konkretnych zajęciach.   
Cisza.   
Świetnie. Świetnie! Świetnie.   
— W pudełku są rzeczy, które ci zostawił. Jego różdżka. Fotografie. Wszystko zgadza się z testamentem, sprawdziłem.   
— Jak miło. A może teraz sprawdzisz, czy nie ma cię za drzwiami?   
Severus ugryzł się w język, zanim coś odwarknął. Nie straci nad sobą kontroli, bo właśnie tego oczekuje Potter.   
— Za chwilę stąd pójdę. Niemniej moim obowiązkiem jest upewnić się, że w pełni rozumiesz jego testament — wyjaśnił, ignorując prychnięcie Harry’ego. — Włącznie z faktem, że zostawił ci dom.   
— Dom?   
Severus nawet nie mrugnął.   
— Grimmauld Place — wyjaśnił.   
Odczuł głęboką, niekontrolowaną przyjemność, widząc, jak oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzają. Jego twarz, wciąż otoczona jasnymi włosami, zbladła.   
— Słucham?   
— Black oddał Lupinowi dom na siedzibę zakonu, a potem Lupin przekazał go tobie jako dziedzicowi. Żaden z nich nie miał legalnego potomka, choć podejrzewam, że po całej Anglii biega stadko bękartów Blacka. Obaj chcieli, by dom i wszystko, co się w nim znajduje, stało się twoją własnością.   
Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.   
— Musisz tylko podpisać — kontynuował Severus. — Jak zapewne wiesz, zakon wciąż używa domu jako kwatery głównej, ale jeśli sobie tego nie życzysz, jestem pewien, że śmiało możesz powiedzieć o tym Dumbledore’owi. — Co było cholernie mało prawdopodobne.   
Harry sięgnął po dokumenty i przeczytał je. Powoli. Bardzo, bardzo powoli. Severus, którego cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu, zacisnął usta.   
— Musisz jedynie podpisać.   
— Profesorze Snape, ostatnio, gdy podpisałem coś, czego do końca nie rozumiałem, wplątałem się w układ, w którym kontrahent bynajmniej nie życzył mi dobrze. Obawiam się, że nie zaryzykuję ponownie. Jeśli będzie ci to bardziej odpowiadać, przeczytam je na spokojnie i oddam ci przed ucztą powitalną.   
Słowa zabolały bardziej niż policzek. Merlinie, Severus się tego spodziewał, ale to wciąż _bolało_.   
— Doskonale — odpowiedział. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. — Do widzenia.   
Rzucone przez Harry’ego „Dobrego dnia” było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszał, nim uciekł do lochów.   
— = — = —   
Wieczór, gdy wszystkie przeklęte bachory wróciły do szkoły, okazał się chaotyczniejszy niż zwykle. Pewnie dlatego, że wśród nich siedział nieco zmęczony, lecz wciąż prawdziwy bohater, oraz dlatego, że tegoroczni pierwszacy byli jeszcze bardziej irytujący niż normalnie, choć Dumbledore uciszył ich bez problemu, jak co roku zaczynając swoją pogadankę. Irytek ciągle paplał, a jego za duża tiara zsuwała się za każdym razem, gdy robił salta w powietrzu, śpiewając do tego tak ohydnie wulgarną wersję pieśni szkoły, że Krwawy Baron prychnął z pogardą po zaledwie pięciu minutach.   
Potter zaś zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać ekscytacji wywołanej swoją obecnością. Bez słowa oddał Severusowi papiery związane ze spadkiem po Remusie, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, po czym warczał na wszystkich, którzy odważyli się podejść do niego bliżej.   
Przydzielono pierwszorocznych. Nowi Ślizgoni wydawali się ledwie odrastać od ziemi, tak jakby maleli z roku na rok. Wśród nich Severus dojrzał drobną dziewczynkę, siedzącą tuż przy stole nauczycielskim, po której czekoladowych policzkach spływały łzy wielkie jak grochy.   
Zawsze trafiał się ktoś taki.   
Severus westchnął, odwracając wzrok. Zignorował przemowę, w której Dumbledore jak zawsze pouczał pierwszorocznych i dawał im różne wskazówki. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zapiekankę mięsną zastąpiła tarta z melasą, a tuż po niej, nie wiedzieć kiedy, już prowadził Ślizgonów do przepastnych lochów. Jeszcze przed wieczornym spotkaniem zakonu musiał zagrać swoją rolę perfekcyjnego opiekuna domu, stanął więc naprzeciw siedemdziesięciu wychowanków domu Slytherina, czternastu kotów, kilu ropuch (znów wróciły do mody) i jednej szlochającej dziewczynki.   
Cała banda rozwydrzonych, nieletnich łotrów i odmieńców obserwowała go wielkimi oczami, choć niektórzy nimi przewracali, a jeszcze inni zdawali się przestraszeni. Severus wyprostował się, górując nad nimi i mając nadzieję, że wygląda dokładnie tak imponująco, jak się czuł. To był przecież jego obowiązek — sterroryzować ich do tego stopnia, by byli bezwzględnie posłuszni, wiedział bowiem, że w przeciwnym razie te małe, podstępne węże rozpełzłyby się po zamku bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Musieli… czuć wobec niego zdrowy respekt i Merlin mu świadkiem, że takowy sobie wyegzekwuje.   
— Witajcie w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Nazywam się profesor Snape i jestem waszym opiekunem. — Spojrzał ostro na nowych, przypominających mu niemowlaki uczniów, którzy wlepiali w niego przerażony wzrok, niedowierzając, że jakiś przerośnięty nietoperz ma być ich nauczycielem, a co dopiero opiekunem. Starsi Ślizgoni, którzy tę przemowę słyszeli już nie raz, zerknęli na nowoprzyjętych z drwiącymi uśmiechami. — Jak się szybko przekonacie, być może w bolesny sposób, Slytherin jest domem wyjątkowo… niepopularnym, który widział i przeżył już niejeden koszmar: rodzinę Malfoyów, Lestrange’ów oraz samego Czarnego Pana.   
Jego słowa zmieniły pierwszoroczniaków w trzęsące się galarety. Gdyby nie sprawiało mu to aż takiej radości i gdyby nie zależało mu, by zrobić na nich odpowiednio srogie wrażenie, pewnie na tym by poprzestał… No dobrze, wcale nie.   
— Niemniej jednak, pomimo naszej reputacji, pomimo nienawiści, jaką nas darzą, pomimo niesprawiedliwych osądów, jakim was poddadzą tylko ze względu na herb na waszych szatach, pamiętajcie, że zostaliście przydzieleni do najbardziej lojalnego ze wszystkich domów Hogwartu. Trzymamy się razem. Czy to wam coś mówi? — Severus popatrzył na nich uważnie. — Zawsze weźmiecie stronę swoich współdomowników, niezależnie od okoliczności. Będziecie się o siebie troszczyć. Dopilnujecie, by Slytherin pod żadnym pozorem nie stracił punktów, a równocześnie zrobicie wszystko, co w waszej mocy, by odebrać je innym domom. Nie będziecie przybiegać do mnie z powodu sprzeczek, bo nie mam ani czasu, ani cierpliwości dla małych, zasmarkanych cymbałów.   
Spojrzał znacząco na zapłakaną dziewczynkę, która, miał nieodparte przeczucie, chciała uczepić się jego szat albo się w nie wtulić. I pewnie zrobiłaby to, gdyby nie był takim draniem.   
— Wiedzcie, że nie jestem surowy i w dużej mierze daję wam wolną rękę. — Rzucił im groźne spojrzenie. — Ale mam kilka zasad, których musicie przestrzegać w zamian za oferowaną wam swobodę. Jeśli nie, to bądźcie pewni, że uczynię wasze życie bardzo... ciężkim. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Reguły są proste i klarowne. Zabraniam rzucania zaklęć, klątw i transmutowania czegokolwiek dla zabawy po godzinie siódmej wieczorem, niemniej posiadanie przeklętych czy też transmutowanych wcześniej przedmiotów jest dozwolone. Zabraniam też używania zaklęcia Upiorogacka i Galaterowatych Nóg, bo takowe już nieraz doprowadziły do zniszczenia mojej własności.   
Spojrzał na Stevensa, drugorocznego, który zarumienił się, podczas gdy jego koledzy z roku zachichotali. Chłopak pod koniec poprzedniego semestru oberwał Merlin wie jakim zaklęciem i od tego czasu ciągle wpadał na jego antyczne biurko.   
— Połowa rzeczy, na które wam pozwalam, znajduje się na zakazanej liście pana Filcha. Jeśli przyłapią was na robieniu lub posiadaniu czegoś wymienionego na tej liście, nie będę tolerował bronienia się argumentami, że „pozwolił na to opiekun”. Nie będę interweniował na waszą korzyść. Jedyne, co wam radzę, to nie dać się złapać. Wszelkie gadżety z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów są dozwolone od piątku od osiemnastej do poniedziałku do ósmej rano oraz od wtorku od osiemnastej do środy do ósmej. Nie przychodźcie do mnie, jeśli ktokolwiek użyje ich przeciwko wam. W zamian sugeruję zemstę okraszoną wyszukanymi zniewagami, których oczekuję, że szybko się nauczycie. Chcę, byście wytężyli umysły i wbili szpony werbalnego upokorzenia w tak wiele nieświadomych ofiar, jak to tylko możliwe. Wznowimy cotygodniowy konkurs na najbardziej kreatywną obrazę, choć w tym roku wszelkie zgłoszenia proszę kierować do jednego z prefektów, panny Webbons — wskazał im odpowiednią osobę, na co dziewczyna pomachała ręką — nie później niż do czwartku wieczorem. Pierwszorocznych proszę o kontakt z panną Webbons, aby objaśniła wam zasady. — Wziął głębszy oddech. — Ilość imprez ograniczymy do dwóch tygodniowo, ale zwiększymy ją do trzech, jeśli Slytherin wygra Puchar Quidditcha. W tym roku zabronione są Kanarkowe Kremówki...   
Odpowiedział mu chóralny jęk.   
— ...ale znoszę zakaz na Lewitujące Kapelusze i Wybuchające Wabiki.   
Wziął kolejny oddech, podczas gdy siódmoklasiści wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, uśmiechając się złośliwie.   
— Punkt dla nas! — wyszeptała Webbons.   
Severus popatrzył na nich złowrogo.   
— Nie przychodźcie do mnie, jeśli nie będziecie połamani, poważnie ranni albo umierający. Nie zawracajcie mi głowy swoimi kłótniami i problemami. Jesteście Ślizgonami, tak więc oczekuję, że staniecie się samowystarczalni. — Odczekał chwilę..— Niemniej jednak,  przyjdźcie, jeśli będziecie chcieli powiedzieć mi coś ważnego. Jestem waszym opiekunem i sam kiedyś byłem Ślizgonem. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by wam pomóc, ale nie życzę sobie, byście trzymali się moich szat jak matczynych spódnic i wypłakiwali mi się na ramieniu z powodu jakiejś bzdury. Przyjdźcie do mnie, jeśli będziecie prześladowani i nie dacie sobie z tym rady ani sami, ani z pomocą kolegów. Przyjdźcie, jeśli ktokolwiek z innego domu skrzywdzi was fizycznie.   
Spojrzał znacząco na dziewczyny — wiele z nich było przez lata molestowane przez chłopaków z Gryffindoru, ale zbyt się bały, żeby się poskarżyć. Dowiedział się o całym procederze, gdy zobaczył go na własne oczy.   
— Przyjdźcie, jeśli będziecie chcieli po prostu z kimś porozmawiać. Nie jestem może psychoterapeutą, ale jak już mówiłem, byłem kiedyś Ślizgonem. Godziny dyżurów są wywieszone na drzwiach pokoju wspólnego, a moje biuro znajduje się naprzeciwko pracowni eliksirów. — Jego wzrok zrobił się lodowaty. — Jeśli ktoś choćby spróbuje zrobić coś niemądrego w moim gabinecie albo wytnie mi głupi dowcip, niech Merlin zlituje się nad waszymi duszami, bo ja na pewno nie okażę wam łaski.   
Z tymi słowy złapał zapłakaną dziewczynę za rękę, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.   
Malutka dłoń owinęła się wokół jego ręki, a drobne palce ścisnęły ją mocno, gdy wyprowadził swoją podopieczną z dormitorium. Kiedy weszli do jego gabinetu, dziewczynka opadła na fotel przy biurku, rozglądając się wokół wielkimi oczami. To akurat nic dziwnego, bo całe pomieszczenie wypełniały składniki eliksirów, pływające w wielkich słojach; uwadze Severusa nie umknął fakt, iż już brakowało trzech z nich, co znaczyło, że jego węże zapewne planowały jakiś durny dowcip dla współdomowników, by uczcić rozpoczęcie roku.   
Nalał do szklanki wody z dzbanka, po czym postawił ją _na_ biurku, by mała nie wylała jej od razu na siebie. Z szuflady wyciągnął jedną z wielu zachomikowanych tam Czekoladowych Żab, czekając cierpliwie, aż dziewczynka przestanie płakać.   
— Już lepiej?   
Pociągnęła nosem i pokiwała głową; splątane loki opadły na jej wielkie, zapłakane brązowe oczy. Na chwilę odezwały się w Severusie głęboko skrywane ludzkie odruchy, przez co zaczął współczuć temu biednemu dziecku.   
Dzięki Merlinowi szybko wrócił mu rozum.   
— Czemu płaczesz? — spytał, podając dziewczynce czekoladkę. — Slytherin to naprawdę taki okropny dom?   
Odpowiedziało mu siorbnięcie, a potem drugie, podczas gdy mała ścisnęła żabę, trzymając się jej jak koła ratunkowego.   
— Mój… mój tatuś… byłby… smutny!   
— Twój ojciec. — Ach tak. — Jak się nazywasz?   
— Emily.   
— A nazwisko?   
— Shacklebolt.   
Severus poczuł, jak mroczna, zimna beznadzieja spływa mu do żołądka niczym wychylona duszkiem szklanka szkockiej z lodem, zaś gardło i przełyk zdawały się palić żywym ogniem.   
Córka Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Wiedział, że w tym roku miała zacząć szkołę, ale nie przypuszczał, że trafi akurat do Slytherinu. Shackleboltowie, jeden z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów, od  wieków przydzielany do Ravenclawu. Jednak podobnie jak Weasleyowie należeli do, jak sam ich nazywał, „nowego typu” czystokrwistych czarodziejów, dla których szczęście dzieci było ważniejsze niż rodowe tradycje. Snape skrycie im tego zazdrościł — jego ojciec zawsze przedkładał dumę i honor rodziny nad takie głupoty jak dobre samopoczucie syna.   
— Cóż, panno Shacklebolt, mogę zapewnić, że pański ojciec nie smuciłby się z tego powodu. Znałem go, był moim… — _T_ woim kim, Severusie? Znajomym z Zakonu Feniksa? — …kolegą i wiem, że nie czułby się zawiedziony tym, że trafiłaś do Slytherinu.   
— Był Krukonem… A ja nie, a przecież jestem już ostatnia… — chlipnęła dziewczynka, po czym rozpłakała się żałośnie. — A on się nigdy nie dowie!   
Jej brązowe oczy wypełnił ból, jakiego nie powinno czuć żadne małe dziecko, po policzkach popłynęły strumienie łez, a ramiona zapadły się i skuliły. Emily pochyliła się, chowając twarz w dłoniach i płacząc, i widok ten poruszył nawet zimne, wręcz martwe serce Severusa.   
Nie była jedynym dzieckiem, które w tym roku przybyło do Hogwartu, pochowawszy wcześniej co najmniej jednego z rodziców, i nic, absolutnie nic na świecie nie mogło załagodzić takiej rozpaczy.   
Beznadzieja zmieniła się w gniew. Jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach Severus okiełznał emocję, a jego twarz nabrała wyrazu chłodnej obojętności, która powinna przemówić do ślizgońskiej części duszy dziewczynki. Nikt nie trafiał do Slytherinu z przypadku i nikt z wychowanków tego domu nie lubił, gdy się nad nimi roztkliwiano lub też traktowano protekcjonalnie.   
— Panno Shacklebolt, naprawdę uważasz, że twój ojciec, w gruncie rzeczy dobry człowiek, byłby zły, że trafiłaś do innego, lecz przecież wcale nie mniej lojalnego domu? — Pochylił się ku dziewczynce i zniżył głos. — Zwłaszcza że opiekun tego domu się z nim przyjaźnił?   
Wypełnione łzami oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Emily przełknęła ciężko ślinę, podejrzliwa i nieprzekonana.   
— Byliście przyjaciółmi?   
— Tak, i to dobrymi. Pomagałem mu w pracy.   
Emily uniosła brew, więc Severus odpowiedział jej tym samym.   
— O ile dobrze pamiętam, na poprzednie święta kupił ci wielkiego, obrzydliwie wręcz różowego misia, ze ślepiami z dużych, czarnych guzików.   
Wyglądało na to, że mała pojęła, o czym mówił, bo przestała płakać, choć jej oczy wciąż były przeraźliwie czerwone.   
— Mój miś ma na imię Lola. Mamusia powiedziała, że nie wolno mi jej ze sobą zabrać.   
— Miała rację. W Hogwarcie takie rzeczy nie są mile widziane — zauważył Severus, marszcząc lekko czoło. — Jesteś już przecież młodą damą.   
— Wiem. — Pociągnęła nosem. — Dziękuję, profesorze.   
Na zewnątrz przetoczył się grzmot, po czym deszcz, na który zapowiadało się już od początku tygodnia, wreszcie zaczął padać z ciężkich chmur. W gabinecie rozległ się przyjemny dźwięk kropel uderzających o kamień. Emily uspokoiła się na tyle, by przestać płakać. Severus popatrzył na nią znad swojego imponującego nosa.   
— Koniec z rozklejaniem się, chyba że w celu wymuszenia czegoś na kimś, rozumiesz?   
Mała smarknęła głośno.   
— Tak, proszę pana.   
Severus skinął oszczędnie głową.   
— Twoi współdomownicy z pewnością na ciebie czekają.   
Po odprowadzeniu panny Shacklebolt z powrotem do dormitorium, Severus oddalił się do swoich prywatnych kwater, położonych nieco w głębi korytarza i skrytych w niewielkiej niszy. Przebrał się w wygodniejsze ubrania, narzucił na ramiona płaszcz podróżny i wymknął się z lochów, kiedy tylko miał pewność, że wszystkie jego małe węże poszły już do łóżek.   
Wynurzył się ze swej jamy niczym nietoperz udający się na polowanie; szaty ocierały mu się o buty na wysokości kostek. Rezygnując z tradycyjnego wyjścia z lochów, wybrał wąską, ukrytą ścieżkę, znajdującą się w samym sercu terytorium Ślizgonów, o której wiedzieli tylko on i prefekci.   
Wyszedł z podziemi, minął Irytka, nie zamieniwszy z nim ani słowa, i skierował do holu wejściowego, a stamtąd prosto do ogromnych, majestatycznych głównych drzwi zamku.   
Deszcz dosłownie lał się strumieniami, jakby ktoś wylewał wodę z wielkich wiader. Trawnik przed zamkiem zmienił się w grząskie bagno, chatka Hagrida zdawała się unosić na wodzie, zaś Wierzba Bijąca machała wściekle gałęziami, próbując powstrzymać pioruny, jakby sądziła — Severus zawsze myślał o niej jak o demonicznym drzewie-kobiecie — że ma władzę nawet nad żywiołami.   
Normalnie rozbawiłby go wyraz twarzy Minerwy, stanowiący wręcz personifikację zachowania wierzby, ale tym razem nie mógł się na to zdobyć.   
— Profesor McGonagall — przywitał się tylko, spoglądając ponad nią na błonia. Wolałby wydłubać sobie oko, niż wyjść teraz z zamku. Był pewien, że przemoknie do suchej nitki, nim dotrą do Londynu.   
— Dobry wieczór, Severusie. Sądzę, że powinniśmy… po prostu przemóc się i mieć to już za sobą. — McGonagall westchnęła ciężko, poprawiając kapelusz w szkocką kratę, i owinęła się ciaśniej zielonym płaszczem. — Do bram?   
— Są bliżej niż las, chyba że wyczarujesz łódź. Jednak w takim wypadku zastrzegam, że jestem zbyt delikatny, by wiosłować.   
Minerwa starała się zacisnąć wargi w wąską linię, które mimo to drgnęły lekko, po czym zeszła po schodkach na błonia. Po chwili zastanowienia Severus okrył się szczelnie własną szatą i tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, podążył za nią. Wełniany płaszcz był może nieco gryzący w dotyku, ale poza tym ciepły i wygodny — ostatni raz miał go na sobie w trakcie wyprawy po składniki do eliksirów.   
Wyprawy, podczas której Harry Potter wpatrywał się w niego ze skrywanym uwielbieniem.   
Nie chcąc roztrząsać tego słodko-gorzkiego wspomnienia, Severus dogonił swoją starszą koleżankę i zaoferował jej ramię. Minerwa przyjęła je i razem deportowali się, gdy tylko minęli bariery ochronne otaczające Hogwart.   
Na Grimmauld Place tłoczyło się przynajmniej trzydziestu czarodziejów, starających się zachowywać najciszej, jak się dało, i stąpających na palcach, by nie budzić uśpionych obrazów. Rzucając ostrożne spojrzenie w stronę zasłoniętego portretu pani Black, Severus z Minerwą zeszli schodami do kuchni w piwnicy.   
Jak można się było spodziewać, Dumbledore zajmował swe zwyczajowe miejsce u szczytu stołu i popijał herbatę z niewielkiej filiżanki, ubrany w jaskrawe, pomarańczowo-niebieskie szaty.   
Severus jednak na pewno nie spodziewał się ujrzeć siedzącego obok dyrektora Harry’ego Pottera.   
Lata później Minerwa wypomniała mu, że przerażenie i szok, które na moment pojawiły się na jego twarzy, były bezcenne. Niemniej w tamtej chwili Severus miałby to gdzieś, bo cóż, był zszokowany i przerażony, i w zasadzie, gdyby się zastanowić, to na pewno było bezcenne. Owszem, podejrzewał, że Dumbledore zrobi coś takiego, ale… tak wcześnie? Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.   
Severus zajął swoje miejsce po jego lewej stronie, siadając dokładnie naprzeciwko Harry’ego.   
— Dyrektorze.   
— Witaj, Severusie.   
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie, mimo to Snape dostrzegł, że przygasł dawny, wesoły błysk w jego oczach. Wydawał się czymś zdekoncentrowany, ale Severus już dawno pogodził się z myślą, iż nigdy nie pojmie, w jaki sposób działa umysł starego czarodzieja, nie wspominając o tym, co mogłoby go zaprzątać.   
— Przygotowałeś się?   
Skinął głową. Swoje notatki schował do kieszeni szaty, tuż obok różdżki.   
— Oczywiście, dyrektorze.   
— Wspaniale. Harry, profesor Snape wciąż jest naszym szpiegiem — wyjaśnił Dumbledore, jakby ten smarkacz go w ogóle słuchał; nie, on zamiast tego wpatrywał się morderczo w Severusa, widząc w nim co najwyżej obrzydliwego robaka. — Zda nam dziś raport.   
— To tylko kilka informacji, dyrektorze — wtrącił natychmiast Severus, aby ten stary głupiec nie pomyślał, że udało mu się dowiedzieć czegoś przełomowego.   
Bo się nie udało. Mroczny Znak od jakiegoś czasu pozostawał uśpiony — owszem, wciąż lekko piekł, ale to nie był palący, ogłuszający ból towarzyszący Morsmordre, wezwaniu skierowanemu do popleczników Voldemorta, które nie rozlegało się już od dawna.   
Co mu się absolutnie nie podobało. W przypadku Voldemorta brak wiadomości stanowił zdecydowanie złą wiadomością. Zazwyczaj oznaczał, że ktoś był martwy.   
Albo jeszcze gorzej.   
Severus mógłby zastanawiać się nad tym dalej, gdyby jego uwagi nie odwróciła samolubna myśl, jak musi smakować skóra pod kosmykiem jasnych, jedwabistych włosów na głowie potwornie irytującego Pottera, albo też, jak bardzo na jasnej, nieskazitelnej cerze odznacza się ta paskudna blizna. Był niemalże pewien, że gdyby tylko dopuścił to do świadomości, odkryłby, że takie właśnie pomysły wcale nie dawały ukojenia, a jedynie pojawiały się coraz częściej, niosąc ze sobą ból i zmuszając go do tego, by wreszcie poszedł do chłopaka i wszystko mu wyjaśnił.   
Ale za każdym razem, gdy chciał spróbować, przed oczami stawała mu twarz Harry’ego, dawniej pełna radości i ciepła, a teraz wiecznie przygnębiona, a to skutecznie go odstraszało. Severus wmawiał sobie, że to dlatego, że nie cierpiał tego nieznośnego bachora, lecz szczerze powiedziawszy, samego siebie nawet on nie potrafił okłamać. Przytłaczające poczucie winy powstrzymywało go przed tym, by choć spróbować cokolwiek naprawić. Nie był w stanie zrobić nic, by przynajmniej zacząć zadośćuczynić Harry’emu za krzywdę, jaką mu wyrządził.   
I najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.   
Kiedy do maleńkiej kuchni wcisnęli się brakujący członkowie zakonu, Snape wykorzystał ostatnią nadarzającą się okazję, by przyjrzeć się Harry’emu dokładniej. Jego serce, dawno martwe z powodu przeżywanego koszmaru, zdawało się rozgrzewać niczym kamień leżący na słońcu. Harry, mimo cierpienia, które przetrwał, cierpienia większego niż Severus był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, wrócił do miejsca, gdzie jego życie rozpadło się na kawałki, do ludzi, którzy zażądali od niego największego poświęcenia, po czym odwrócili się do niego plecami. Wrócił, ale w jego oczach czaił się tylko lodowaty chłód.   
Ten chłopak, mający zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery lata, zniszczony przez tych, których tak bardzo kochał, wręcz emanował siłą. Severus próbował wmówić sobie, że to jedynie brawura podchodząca wręcz pod głupotę, ale coś w tych bystrych, błękitnych oczach zapewniało go, że się myli. We wzroku Harry’ego, którym próbował obedrzeć Severusa żywcem ze skóry, czaiło się coś jeszcze. Ból? Może. Na pewno smutek, odbijający się w oczach niczym jaśniejące łzy feniksa.   
Chłopiec umarł, a z jego popiołów zrodził się mężczyzna — jasnowłose, niebieskookie stworzenie, które patrzyło na niego tak, jakby nigdy nie zaznało jego dotyki ani pocałunku. Severusowi aż ciężko było uwierzyć, że ten człowiek potrafił kiedyś tęsknić za poległymi i był gotów oddać swoje życie za przyjaciół. Wrażliwe dziecko wyrosło na twardego mężczyznę, którego delikatne usta już nigdy nie rozciągną się w niewinnym uśmiechu.   
Ale przecież właśnie taki był plan Dumbledore’a, nieprawdaż?   
Stworzyć głupie, aroganckie, piękne, tragiczne dziecko.   
Severus poczuł ukłucie bólu, a gula stojąca mu w gardle z poczucia winy niemal go udusiła. Był pewien, że za moment ośmieszyłby się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, gdyby nie interwencja dyrektora, który najwyraźniej wyczuł jego nastrój i natychmiast rozpoczął spotkanie.   
Jak zawsze zaczęto od różnorakich uwag, krótkich sprawozdań oraz niezałatwionych spraw, niedotyczących Severusa — zazwyczaj, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, nie zjawiał się na zebraniach zakonu, jeśli nie posiadał żadnych istotnych wiadomości. W przeciwnym razie, gdyby Voldemort odkrył, że jest podwójnym szpiegiem, i poddał go torturom w celu wyciągnięcia z niego informacji, życie wielu osób znalazłoby się w niebezpieczeństwie. Severus sam dokonał wyboru, że woli nie wiedzieć, co się w zakonie dzieje — a Dumbledore ten wybór poparł.   
Potter nie odwrócił się do zebranych, stąd też wiele osób patrzyło podejrzliwie na jego plecy. Ci, którzy nie uczyli w Hogwarcie, nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że Harry Potter znów jest z nimi, ale też chłopak był trudny do rozpoznania bez swych ciemnych, wiecznie rozczochranych włosów i okrągłych okularów w czarnych oprawkach. Wyższy wzrost i szersze ramiona również nie ułatwiały zadania. Potter wydawał się jedynie cieniem, echem dawnego siebie, albo też przybyszem z alternatywnego wymiaru.   
Nim Severus zdążył zebrać myśli, zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy zebrani w magicznie powiększonej kuchni członkowie zakonu, jedni pousadzani na dodatkowo wyczarowanych krzesłach, inni opierający się o ściany, wpatrują się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Kątem oka dostrzegł kilka rudych głów oraz pannę Clooney, z której obecności Potter też musiał zdać sobie sprawę, bo przeniósł wzrok na swoje dłonie.   
Jak słodko.   
Severus odchrząknął i wstał.   
— Dyrektor poprosił mnie, bym zdał raport dotyczący najświeższych ważnych informacji, ale z przykrością zawiadamiam, że nie dowiedziałem się niczego nowego.   
Odpowiedziała mu fala pretensji, godząc w jego dumę. Spojrzał na zebranych z wściekłością. Ci, którzy znali go ze szkoły, natychmiast zamilkli, ale pozostali wciąż krzyczeli, kierowani jedynie jego reputacją.   
— Jak już mówiłem, nie mam żadnych nowych informacji, bo nikt się takowymi ze mną nie podzielił. Voldemort nie zwoływał swoich popleczników już od wielu tygodni. Niemniej udało mi się zauważyć coś, co ma dość oczywiste znaczenie, o ile wie się, czego szukać. Sieć Szeptów znów jest w użyciu.   
Rozległo się mamrotanie i nerwowe poruszenie, które Severus natychmiast zagłuszył:   
— Deklaracja dotycząca Sieci Szeptów, podpisana w 1815 roku przez czternaście państw, które jej wówczas używało, stanowi, że sowia poczta jest oficjalną i preferowaną formą komunikacji, natomiast Sieć Szeptów wykorzystywana będzie tylko w sytuacjach najwyższego zagrożenia. Zaczarowano ją tak, by można było uruchomić ją tylko w chwilach wielkiej potrzeby, i od tamtej pory doszło do tego tylko dwa razy: podczas panowania Grindelwalda oraz w nocy, gdy zamordowano Potterów.   
— Więc skąd pewność, że sieć wciąż nadaje się do użytku, profesorze Snape? — spytała siedząca obok Rona Weasleya Granger, marszcząc brwi i starając się ukryć, że co rusz zerka na tył głowy Pottera. — Może to coś innego?   
— Rozważałem taką ewentualność, ale po rozmowie z Filiusem — skinął głową Flitwickowi, który pisnął z aprobatą — udało mi się tak zaczarować bariery ochronne Hogwartu, by wydobyć wszelką wyłapaną przez nie aktywność sieci. Wierzę, że zgodzicie się ze mną po ujrzeniu wyników. — Spojrzał na swoje notatki i powielił je, mamrocząc zaklęcie, po czym podał plik kartek Minerwie, by przekazała je reszcie.   
— Jest jeszcze kwestia alchemików — kontynuował Severus, a Dumbledore skinął lekko głową. — Ktoś na nich poluje. Podczas pobytu we Francji na początku zeszłego miesiąca natknąłem się na kilku z nich, gdy uciekali. Dosłownie. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że przeraził ich sam mój widok. — Zignorował rozlegające się tu i ówdzie chichoty. — To nie moja jakże urocza osobowość zmusiła ich do ucieczki, lecz znak na ramieniu. Zaufany informator doniósł mi, że powinniśmy wziąć pod uwagę możliwość, iż Voldemort porywa alchemików i mistrzów eliksirów. Wielu z nich już uważanych jest za zaginionych. Informacje te będę w stanie potwierdzić dopiero po następnym zebraniu śmierciożerców, jednak osobiście uważam je za bardzo wiarygodne.   
— Czy to może mieć jakiś związek z zabójstwem Kingsleya? — spytała cicho Minerwa.   
— Shacklebolt przed śmiercią ścigał uciekiniera z Azkabanu, Flannery’ego Higginsa, eksperta w magii okultystycznej. Higgins przez większość życia pracował z moimi kolegami po fachu, rzucając zawiłe zaklęcia na skomplikowane mikstury, wyręczając tym czarodziejów, którzy nie byli wystarczająco uzdolnieni w dziedzinie zaklęć. Przez krótki czas pracował dla ministerstwa, zanim złamał prawo, a potem długo udawało mu się pozostać na wolności. O ile się nie mylę, Shacklebolt musiał poinformować swoich przełożonych o powrocie Czarnego Pana.   
— Czemu? — zapytała McGonagall takim tonem, jakby wcale nie chciała usłyszeć odpowiedzi.   
— Bo jestem pewien, że Higgins pracuje dla Czarnego Pana.   
Wybuchło zamieszanie oraz krzyki pełne gniewu i strachu. Błysk w oczach Dumbledore’a stał się twardy jak stal, a złość, jaka w nich zagościła, przyprawiła Severusa o drżenie. Nie była skierowana przeciwko niemu, lecz przeciw bezdusznemu, bezmyślnemu złu, które niszczyło ich świat. Dyrektor spojrzał na zebranych czarodziejów i czarownice, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.   
— Coś się dzieje, coś, czego jeszcze nie rozumiemy. Voldemort ma plany, na których realizację musimy zaczekać.   
— STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ! — wrzasnął Moody z głębi tłumu.   
Przełamało to napięcie i niemalże każdy wybuchnął śmiechem, choć był to pusty śmiech, przepełniony świadomością o rosnącym w siłę Voldemorcie, o kolejnej nierozwiązanej tajemnicy i o tym, że ich szeregi znów się przerzedziły. Kolejny niewinny człowiek zmarł tylko dlatego, że był dobry i uczciwy.   
W tamtej chwili Severus nie był do końca pewien, czy żałuje Shacklebolta, czy mu zazdrości.   
Dumbledore uniósł filiżankę.   
— Za Kingsleya Shacklebolta, jednego z najbardziej inspirujących członków Zakonu Feniksa. Niech akt jego bezinteresownej odwagi nigdy nie zostanie zapomniany.   
Rozległ się brzęk podnoszonych szklanek i kubków; każdy, nawet Severus, ba, nawet Potter wzniósł toast.   
Severus usiadł w końcu, lecz Dumbledore nadal stał, tuż przy Potterze, który robił wszystko, by na niego nie spojrzeć. Severus nawet mu współczuł, abstrahując od sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali, bo doskonale wiedział, jak to jest być przewiercanym uważnym wzrokiem dyrektora.   
— A teraz, mimo straty, którą ponieśliśmy, chciałbym przedstawić wam nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią i świeżo wtajemniczonego członka zakonu, Harry’ego Pottera.   
Harry wstał z krzesła, a jasne włosy opadły mu na kark. Popatrzył na zebranych w taki sposób, że nawet Severus zauważył, iż była to najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek musiał zrobić.   
Reakcja tłumu była do przewidzenia. Niektórzy nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych, przede wszystkim Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Granger i Ron Weasley, ale inni byli zdumieni, zszokowani, albo wręcz zbulwersowani. Severus sycił się tym widokiem, ignorując poczucie winy, które przeszyło jego serce niczym dobrze naostrzony nóż. Członkowie zakonu wiedzieli, czego się dopuścił, jak i dlaczego, i nawet jeśli wielu tego nie poparło, wszyscy przyznali, że było to konieczne dla „wyższego dobra”. Błogosławiona ignorancja. Tyle że Harry na pewno nie czuł się błogosławiony, tym bardziej Severus.   
Merlinie, musiał się napić.   
  
  
  
*Chodzi o św. Jadwigę Śląską, której imię po angielsku brzmi Hedwig. Rowling potwierdziła, że to jej imieniem nazwała sowę Harry'ego.


	7. Pierwszy weekend w Hogsmeade

Za betę tego rozdziału przepięknie dziękuję okularnicaM :* Jesteś niesamowita, dziękuję!

 

 

 

Minęło jeszcze kilka tygodni lata, aż wreszcie rozpoczął się rok szkolny. Zamiast jednak nosić ciężkie płaszcze i grube swetry, te przeklęte dzieciaki latały w bawełnianych szmatach i lekkich szatach, bo wciąż było ciepło i słonecznie. Severus jednakże, niezrażony nietypową pogodą, wyciągnął już zimowe ubrania, gdyż w lochach panowała znośnie niska temperatura.   
Pieprzone gorąco.   
Niemniej, jak przystało na znienawidzone rzeczy, fala upałów zakończyła się spektakularną, czterodniową burzą, która porządnie schłodziła otoczenie, przynajmniej zdaniem Severusa.   
Siedmioroczni Ślizgoni już przygotowywali się do Szatańskiego Dowcipu (w tym roku na swą ofiarę upatrzyli Irytka — czy uda im się przechytrzyć poltergeista? Snape, w zakładach zorganizowanych wśród kadry pedagogicznej, postawił pięć galeonów na „tak”), a Severus jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak dumny z kogoś, kto tak uwielbiał jego sztukę.   
Przez lata, długie lata marzył o tym, by trafił mu się choć _jeden_ zdolny i inteligentny uczeń, który kochałby eliksiry równie mocno jak on, aż wreszcie znalazł _ją_.   
Emily Shacklebolt.   
Nie wstydził się przyznać, że wlewał w nią wiedzę jak w puste naczynie, upewniając się, że wchłania w siebie każdą notatkę, każdy rozdział podręcznika. Podejrzewał, że to jej wrodzony krukoński sposób na radzenie sobie z żalem, zaś on sam był aż nazbyt szczęśliwy, mogąc wykorzystać jej głód wiedzy. Kiedy Emily skończyły się podręczniki, pożyczał jej swoje książki, a gdy miała wolne, dawał jej dodatkowe lekcje. Odkrył w tej drobnej dziewczynce geniusza i być może, jeśli zdoła ją przekonać, swoją następczynie.   
To było dobre, bardzo dobre uczucie.   
Reszta uczniów stanowiła otępiałą masę czystej, naukowej niekompetencji. Już na pierwszych zajęciach przeraził na śmierć pierwszorocznych, a przez resztę tygodnia przy każdej okazji przypominał starszym uczniom, jakim jest dupkiem. Podtrzymywanie statusu najbardziej znienawidzonego człowieka w szkole wcale nie było łatwym zadaniem, niemniej Severus jakoś sobie z nim radził.   
Harry’ego nie spotkał przez wiele tygodni. Po szkole chodziły plotki na temat Pottera, szeptane między uczniami, a czasami wtórowały im głośne narzekania dotyczące jego metod nauczania. Z tego, co udało się Severusowi wywnioskować, wynikało, że zachowywał się wobec uczniów podobnie jak on sam.   
A to znaczy, że był wrednym gnojkiem.   
Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy z powagi sytuacji aż do wigilii Wszystkich Świętych. Wiedział, że Ślizgoni nie znoszą zajęć z obrony przed czarną magią — słyszał ich narzekania znacznie częściej, niżby chciał. Ale dopiero kiedy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i usłyszał końcówkę rozmowy Stevensa, Webbonsa i Flock, zdał sobie sprawę, że sprawy zaszły dalej, niż przewidywał.   
Przyszedł do pokoju wspólnego, gdyż chciał przekazać pannie Shacklebolt książkę do eliksirów przeznaczoną dla wyjątkowo utalentowanych dzieci, którą jeszcze tego ranka otrzymał od swego znajomego po fachu. Sądził, że znajdzie ją skuloną w jej ulubionym fotelu, z nosem w książce, znad której wystawałyby tylko rozczochrane włosy.   
Na pewno nie spodziewał się zastać takiego zgromadzenia swoich smarkaczy, wsłuchujących się uważnie w słowa panny Webbons, otoczonej przez najbliższych znajomych.   
— Nie pozwól mu cię dorwać — już i tak odebrał nam czterdzieści pięć punktów, a jeśli Snape się o tym dowie, jesteśmy martwi. Zwalimy winę na Abbotta, bo dzieciak i tak jest ślepy i niemy, więc jeśli dodamy do tego równania jeszcze „głupi”, to i tak niezbyt zaboli. — Severus zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a jego brwi były zmarszczone i uniesione w tym samym czasie.   
— Ale on nas przezywa! — krzyknęła z podłogi Emily, a kilku pierwszoroczniaków jej przytaknęło. — Nie może mu to ujść na sucho!   
— Och, owszem, może. Jest nauczycielem, pamiętasz? — odpowiedziała Webbons, opierając dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści na biodrach. — Był nowicjuszem profesora Snape’a. Wie o nas wszystko. Tata opowiadał mi nawet, że zdarzało mu się imprezować w naszym pokoju wspólnym z Draco Malfoyem.   
Wokół rozległy się zszokowane westchnienia. Draco, jeden z najsłynniejszych ślizgońskich dowcipnisiów, jacy kiedykolwiek pojawili się w Hogwarcie, miał swój portret tuż przy szafie z gadżetami do kawałów. Severus z miejsca, w którym stanął, doskonale widział jego szyderczy uśmieszek.   
— Niemożliwe. Tutaj?   
— Tutaj — potwierdziła twardo Webbons. — Wie wszystko o naszych kawałach. Dlatego, choć boli mnie to, co zaraz powiem, musimy zacząć zachowywać się jak mali, grzeczni Gryfoni. Nie chcę ściągać na nas jego niełaski.   
Tego już było za wiele. Zachowywać się jak _Gryfoni_. Doprawdy.   
— Czy mogę poznać dokładny powód, dla którego udzielasz takich rad w kwestii obrony przed czarną magią prawie całemu Slytherinowi? — spytał jedwabistym głosem Severus, z przyjemnością zauważając wiele blednących twarzy, gdy wyszedł zza tablicy ogłoszeń, za którą wcale się wcześniej nie chował.   
— Profesor! — przeraziła się Wibbons, a Severus poczuł się rozdarty między rozbawieniem, a niepokojem, gdy dziewczyna pobladła niczym Irytek.   
— Profesor Potter. — Och, ten tytuł niemalże go dławił. — Wyjaśnij mi, czemu namawiasz młodszych uczniów do dobrego zachowania?   
Wszyscy Ślizgoni wyglądali żałośnie, a na dodatek Emily wybuchnęła płaczem i Severus domyślił się, że coś jest zdecydowanie na rzeczy — coś więcej niż tradycyjna międzydomowa rywalizacja. Co prawda to nie Potter był opiekunem Gryffindoru, lecz Granger, ale to niewiele zmieniało.   
— Wyjaśnij mi, co się stało, abym mógł jakoś naprawić sytuację.   
— Profesorze, my… — Webbons prawie powiedziała „sami damy sobie z tym radę”, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie. — Uch, my… — westchnęła. — To naprawdę nic takiego, nie chcę panu marudzić.   
— Więc udawaj, że to robisz.   
Przełknęła ciężko ślinę.   
— Profesor Potter… bardzo źle nas traktuje. Mam na myśli… źle. Gorzej niż _pan_ traktuje kogokolwiek. — Zamilkła, ewidentnie przestraszona tym, co właśnie powiedziała, ale Severus machnął na to ręką. Wiedział, że był paskudny. Webbons mówiła więc dalej, wbijając wzrok w jego twarz. — Zadaje nam więcej prac domowych niż innym, wlepia szlabany za kichanie, zadaje nam pytania, na które nie da się odpowiedzieć. Profesor wie, że zazwyczaj dajemy sobie z tym radę, ale teraz jest tak, że on zdaje się wiedzieć, jak zareagujemy, więc zdąży zmanipulować całą sytuację, zanim zdążymy cokolwiek zrobić. — Severus pojął, jak bardzo im to ciąży, gdy usłyszał szloch powoli rodzący się w gardle dziewczyny, podczas gdy nawet siódmo roczni, którzy niby nonszalancko rozsiedli się w fotelach lub udawali, że się uczą, wbili wzrok w podłogę. — Jest najgorszym nauczycielem na świecie!   
— Tak, to na pewno. — Snape wymusił na sobie drwiący uśmiech, po czym obrzucił cały pokój uważnym spojrzeniem. — Przestańcie się mazać. Porozmawiam z profesorem Potterem i… wyjaśnię z nim pewne rzeczy, bo mam przeczucie, że wiem, co mu przeszkadza. — Nieporozumienie dekady. — Nie starajcie się zmienić tylko po to, by przypodobać się niewychowanemu dupkowi.   
— Czy to znaczy, że dalej możemy robić kawały? — spytała Emily, a jej wilgotne od łez, brązowe oczy zamigotały. Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać złośliwego, ale tym razem szczerego uśmiechu.   
— Byłbym naprawdę niezadowolony, gdybyście ich zaprzestali. A teraz zmiatajcie, za chwilę zacznie się kolacja i nie pozwolę, byście opuścili wieczorny posiłek.   
To nieco podniosło morale jego małych węży i mimo, że Snape patrzył na nich gniewnie, równocześnie był dumny z ich nieustępliwości. Cieszył się, że byli tak samodzielni — dzięki temu czuł, że odwalał dobrą robotę jako nauczyciel, nie przepracowując się przy tym zanadto. Ślizgoni potrzebowali przestrzeni, by móc rozprostować skrzydła, a nakładanie na nich reguł i procedur w stopniu większym niż absolutne minimum nie czyniło z Domu Slytherina Domu Szczęśliwego.   
Podobnie jak chowanie urazy nie miało racji bytu w starciu ze wściekłym mistrzem eliksirów i jego grupą przerażonych, terroryzowanych dzieci.   
Niemalże gotował się ze złości, gdy szedł za nimi do Wielkiej Sali. Jeśli Potter myślał, że traktowanie jego uczniów jak śmieci ujdzie mu na sucho, to bardzo się mylił. Jego rzucane spode łba spojrzenie stało się tak przerażające, że obdarzony nim Flitwick zaczął się krztusić, a Minerwa wykrzyknęła:   
— Doprawdy, Severusie!   
Licznik punktów przy klepsydrach uświadomił mu, że Ślizgoni byli na szarym końcu klasyfikacji międzydomowej.   
Zajął swoje miejsce między Sinistrą a Potterem. Wbił w tył odwróconej głowy chłopaka wzrok tak wściekły, że mały gnojek nie miał wyboru i musiał na niego spojrzeć. Harry odwrócił się od profesor Clooney, uniósł brew i spytał:   
— Potrzebuje pan czegoś, profesorze Snape, czy też ten wściekły grymas to stały wyraz pańskiej twarzy?   
Snape obnażył zęby we wrednym uśmiechu.   
— Cieszę się, że jest pan takim samym ignorantem i egocentrykiem jak kiedyś, choć tym razem upadł pan na tyle nisko, by krzywdzić dzieci, panie Potter.   
Na te słowa Dumbledore uniósł wzrok, podobnie jak większość przybyłych nauczycieli, ale Severus ich zignorował. Uśmiech chłopaka stał się mroczniejszy.   
— Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym dziecka, profesorze — oświadczył Potter, odkładając sztućce od tarty mięsnej, którą akurat miał zjeść.   
— Owszem, skrzywdziłeś i nadal krzywdzisz. Krzywdzisz moich uczniów, więc jestem zmuszony prosić cię, abyś przestał, i to natychmiast. Uraza, nawet tak znaczna jak twoja…   
Przerwał mu głos Dumbledore’a.   
— Severusie, Harry, proszę, pozwólcie ze mną — powiedział cicho, po czym z uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy wyprowadził ich z sali tylnym wyjściem.   
Pokój nauczycielski był ciepłym, wyłożonym boazerią pokojem, wypełnionym po brzegi niepasującymi do siebie krzesłami z ciemnego drewna. W jednym z rogów pomieszczenia stała szafa, tuż przy jarzącym się palenisku. Na pobliskim stoliku stały czajniki z herbatą, już parujące, tak, by członkinie kadry nauczycielskiej mogły po obiedzie zwyczajowo wypić herbatę przy kominku.   
W pokoju było idealnie, cudownie, _spokojnie_.   
A Severus, jak tylko wszedł do środka tuż po Dumbledorze, dał upust swojej złości.   
— Uraza, nawet tak znaczna jak twoja, nie daje ci prawa, by traktować Ślizgonów jak śmieci.   
— Ach. Więc o to ci chodzi — warknął Potter, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Więc jeśli ty traktujesz tak Gryfonów, to wszystko w porządku, ale nie, jeśli ja traktuję w ten sposób Ślizgonów?   
Harry, z wielu podobnych pobudek co inni nauczyciele, zdecydował się na jeden strój służbowy: na zajęcia zakładał szatę w kolorze najgłębszego, najciemniejszego granatu, tak ciemnego, że z daleka wydawał się niemal czarny. Wykrojona tak, by pozwalała na wygodne poruszanie się, sięgała za kolana, a równocześnie była stylowa, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z kamizelką, spod której w okolicach kołnierzyka i na biodrach wystawała biała koszula.   
Wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie grzechu.   
— Jeśli sytuacja wymaga ukarania, nie waham się. — Severus wyszczerzył zęby, wściekły na budzące się w nim pożądanie. — Jeśli nawiązujesz do swojego statusu celebryty z czasów szkolnych, przypomnę ci, że wy wszyscy byliście ignoranckimi, nadpobudliwymi durniami, którzy zasłużyli na każdą złośliwą uwagę i każdy stracony punkt.   
— Nie, nie sądzę, że naprawdę na to zasłużyliśmy. — Potterowi trzęsły się ręce. —To ty żywiłeś urazę do mojego ojca, przez którą wyżywałeś się na każdym Gryfonie, który przestępował progi Hogwartu. Touché, Severusie.   
Snape parsknął. Nie potrafił się przed tym powstrzymać.   
— Przynajmniej _ja_ uczyłem swoich uczniów, najlepiej jak umiałem, i nie zadawałem im kolejnych żmudnych prac domowych, ani nie wlepiałem im szlabanów tylko za to, że nieodpowiednio oddychali!   
— Och, a ja pamiętam pisanie kilku dodatkowych esejów na twoje polecenie, tylko dlatego, że w swoim eliksirze pomyliłem _jeden, jedyny składnik_ , profesorze — warknął Potter.   
— Bo _ty_ masz do tego dar, który zaprzepaściłeś na rzecz jakichś farmazonów, podczas gdy mogłeś zostać genialnym ekspertem w dziedzinie eliksirów! Gdybyś raz, choć _raz_ przyłożył się do tego jak na siódmym roku…   
— Och, chciałby pan porozmawiać o nowicjacie, profesorze? — prychnął, choć z całej jego twarzy uciekła krew. — Chciałbyś, abym powiedział wszystkim twoim… jak to ich nazywasz?... wężom? Chciałbyś, abym powiedział im, dlaczego nie zostałem ekspertem od eliksirów i dlaczego przez niemal siedem lat mieszkałem we Francji, żałując jak cholera, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek cię poznałem?   
— _Nie_ będziesz się do mnie zwracać w ten sposób! — krzyknął Severus. — Nie masz o _niczym_ pojęcia, ty mały, głupi, nadąsany dzieciaku!   
— ZRUJNOWAŁEŚ MI ŻYCIE! — wrzasnął Potter, aż nagle na wcale nie tak blisko położonej Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. — Zabrałeś mi moje życie, zabrałeś mi mój _dom_ i to wszystko dla KAWAŁU.   
Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore obserwuje ich w milczeniu, ale był zaślepiony wściekłością i żalem.   
— To nie był kawał.   
— To, że ci na mnie zależało, nie było żartem, profesorze? — Harry uśmiechnął się zimno, a jego twarz stała się sinoblada. — Wiesz, jak to jest, znaleźć się w pokoju ze swoimi rówieśnikami, którym powiedziano, że leżałeś potulnie na łóżku swego nauczyciela, podczas gdy wyśmiewała cię połowa Slytherinu?   
— Wiesz, jak to jest, znaleźć się w pokoju ze swoimi rówieśnikami, którym powiedziano, że masz na ramieniu Mroczny Znak i nie wolno ci ufać? — odwarknął Severus, ale Potter nawet go nie słuchał.   
— Dla ciebie to był tylko żart. Udawałeś, że ci na mnie zależy, a tak naprawdę śmiałeś mi się w twarz. Czy masz jakiekolwiek, _jakiekolwiek_ pojęcie, jak delikatnym dzieciakiem byłem? Jak wiele straciłem, jak wiele nigdy nie miałem? Zaoferowałeś mi spokój, a potem _plunąłeś mi nim w twarz!_   
Nim Severus zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, Dumbledore złapał go za ramię, uciszając go skutecznie. Snape trząsł się tak mocno, że miał pewność, iż szczękają mu zęby, po czym obrócił się w akompaniamencie łopoczących szat i wyszedł, kierując się do lochów.   
Potter poszedł za nim, wraz z depczącym mu po piętach Albusem, i jak tylko otworzyły się drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego, chłopak pojawił się tuż przed jego twarzą. Fantastyczna akustyka holu wejściowego niosła ich głosy, burząc ciszę.   
— Jesteś pozbawionym kręgosłupa moralnego, zimnym, bezuczuciowym _wężem_. Miałeś w dupie nasz kontrakt. Dla ciebie była to tylko gra, zwykły kawał! Jestem pewien, że zapisałem się w pieprzonej _historii_ jako twój najlepszy, wycięty _kiedykolwiek_ dowcip.   
Severus trząsł się ze wściekłości, ignorując rękę Dumbledore’a na swoim ramieniu.   
— Kontrakt był dla mnie ważny… Gdyby tak nie było, nie zaoferowałbym ci go, nie podpisałbym go _i_ nie rejestrowałbym go w ministerstwie! Nauczyłem cię wszystkiego, co wiem, a ty tak mi się odpłacasz?   
Harry był na skraju łez.   
Snape prychnął, przerażony tym, jakie emocje wywoływał w nim ten durny, idiotyczny Gryfon, bo on też czuł rodzący mu się w gardle płacz.   
— Byłeś jak bryłka gliny, którą z łatwością mogłem zmienić w co tylko chciałem. Chcesz widzieć we mnie tylko złego, zdradliwego starca, ale czy naprawdę nie potrafisz dostrzec tego, co masz przed oczami?   
_Głupcze, czy naprawdę nie umiesz poznać tego, że ktoś jest w tobie zakochany?_   
— Widzę tylko kogoś, komu chorą radość sprawiło ranienie szesnastoletniego chłopca. Jesteś dupkiem, Snape, brudnym, obrzydliwym dupkiem, który zaciąga do łóżka złamanych chłopców i pogrywa z nimi, kto pozwala uczniom _wyśmiewać_ tego chłopca tylko dlatego, że kuleje, podczas gdy on potrzebuje jedynie _odrobiny_ ciepła od _kogokolwiek_ — prychnął Harry i nie po raz pierwszy Snape usłyszał w jego głosie siłę i wściekłość, a także akompaniujące temu wyładowania magii.   
Na co uśmiechnął się złośliwie.   
— Sięgasz po rozwiązania siłowe, Potter? Ależ to zabawne. Wracaj na kolację, mam cię już dość na ten wieczór.   
Severus obrócił się na pięcie, a jego szaty owinęły mu się wokół kostek, po czym pomaszerował do swego podziemnego legowiska. Wracał do schronienia, do spokoju. Ktoś podążał za nim, ale Snape nie zatrzymał się, nie odważył się nawet odwrócić. Zachował się głupio i to w niesamowicie nieprzyzwoity sposób. Jego słowa mogły zaprzepaścić całą mistę, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać swego umysłu, swych słów, swego zranionego, żałosnego serca.   
Stanął, trzęsąc się z bólu i wściekłości, wywarczał hasło do swoich kwater i zdjął zabezpieczenia. Pchnął drzwi i zatrzasnąłby je za sobą z iście zachwycającym echem, gdyby nie poczuł silnych, choć nieco starych palców na swoim ramieniu.   
— Przepraszam, dyrektorze — powiedział Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie odwracając się. — Proszę pozwolić mi odejść.   
— Nie, Severusie, obawiam się, że nie ma takiej możliwości — mruknął Albus i wszedł do jego pokoi. Dumbledore zawsze osiągał to, czego chciał, nie zważając na czyjeś uczucia czy emocje.   
Emocje. O tak, Severus kochał Harry’ego Pottera i to przez ponad dekadę i teraz, gdy usłyszał z jego ust tak jadowite, obrzydliwe słowa — pomijając fakt, że każda pełna nienawiści czy łez uwaga była w pełni zrozumiała i usprawiedliwiona — sprawiły, że jego wnętrzności skręciły się z odrazy do niego samego.   
Podszedł do szafki stojącej przy biurku, nadeptując po drodze na kilka zwiniętych pergaminów. W szafce na trunki stało kilka szklanych butelek, różniących się kształtem i zawartością. Sięgnął po jedną z nich, wypełnioną płynem o czerwonym zabarwieniu.   
O tak. Tej nocy miał ochotę się wykąpać, a w zasadzie _utopić_ w Ognistej.   
— Nie sądzę, by wystarczyło jej dla nas obu? — spytał Albus, rozsiadając się w fotelu stojącym przy kominku.   
Gdyby pytanie zadał każdy poza dyrektorem, dosłownie _każdy_ , Severus puściłby je mimo uszu. Tym razem jednak napełnił dwie szklanki, ignorując drżenie rąk, po czym zabrał szklanki, karafkę i samego siebie do salonu. Ogień, rozpalony przez Dumbledore’a, płonął wesoło, a płomienie lizały górne brzegi kratownicy. Drewno trzaskało z radością, której on sam zdecydowanie w tym momencie nie czuł.   
— Doskonały rocznik Ognistej — zamruczał Albus. Po dłuższej chwili, podczas której Severus ani razu na niego nie spojrzał, dodał: — Ktoś niebędący tobą już dawno by się załamał.   
— Ja się załamałem.   
_Aż do samego mego jestestwa._   
— Nie — mruknął Dumbledore, a w jego głosie Snape dosłyszał zarazem radość, jak i współczucie. — Nie załamałeś się, Severusie. Wiedziałem, że jesteś dość silny, gdy prosiłem cię o to lata temu. I… sądzę, że miałem nadzieję, że znajdziesz szczęście. Wygląda na to, że w obu przypadkach miałem rację.   
— Szczęście? — Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten człowiek miał w ogóle _tupet_ , by siedzieć tu teraz i mówić mu o szczęściu.   
— Mhmm — zamruczał Albus i upił łyk alkoholu. — Zdążyłem zauważyć, że wszystko się zazwyczaj dobrze kończy, nawet jeśli po drodze zdarzają się wyboje. Jakby nie patrzeć, każdy z nas od czasu do czasu potrzebuje odnaleźć w sobie odrobinę Puchona.   
— Nie potrzebuję w sobie żadnej odrobiny Puchona, dziękuję bardzo.   
— Więc może nieco Gryfona? — spytał Dumbledore, a jego oczy zamigotały.   
— Ty obelżywy, stary manipulancie. Wynoś się z moich pokoi.   
Albus odrzucił głowę w tył i zaśmiał się tak, jak Severus nie słyszał już od dłuższego czasu. Zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem brwi. Dwukrotnie. Jak ten starzec _śmie_ się z niego śmiać! On tu przechodził emocjonalną traumę, a tamten się z niego _śmiał_!   
_Udawałeś, że ci na mnie zależy, a tak naprawdę śmiałeś mi się w twarz! — krzyknął Harry_.   
Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.   
Dumbledore spoważniał.   
— Zjedz czekoladę, Severusie. On wkrótce się dowie. Ach, czas już na mnie… Mam przeczucie, że Harry czeka już na mnie w moim gabinecie.   
— Życzę mu powodzenia — wymamrotał pod nosem Severus, gdy wpakował sobie do ust czekoladkę nadziewaną kokosem.

***

  
Pomimo Snape’a będącego chujem, pomimo Dumbledore’a będącego manipulującym, starym capem, poza Herm… Granger będącej sobą, Harry kochał swoją pracę.   
Wiedział, że tak będzie, już w chwili, gdy otrzymał list od Dumbledore’a. Fantazjował nawet o tym, jak by to wyglądało, czego by uczył, co pokazałby dzieciakom. Uwielbiał to już na piątym roku, gdy w dość miernej próbie buntu wraz z Ronem i Hermioną założyli GD. To, że Neville opanował zaklęcie przywołujące już za drugim razem, a Dean wyczarował perfekcyjnego patronusa dzięki jego pomocy i wskazówkom, napełniało go dumą, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie czuł.   
Dlatego też po prostu wiedział, że pokochałby nauczanie, gdyby miał ku temu okazję.   
Jak tylko pojawił się w szkole jako nowy nauczyciel obrony, Hermiona kilkukrotnie próbowała do niego podejść, lecz za każdym razem, gdy ją dostrzegał, odwracał się na pięcie i odchodził w przeciwnym kierunku. Prędzej odgryzłby sobie nogę, niż pozwoliłby jej się zbliżyć na tyle, by mogła powiedzieć mu to, co chciała. Pieprzyć to. Nie potrzebował _nikogo_ , kto by go rozumiał — nie zamierzał zostawać tu na stałe, a prędzej sczeźnie, nim zacznie udawać, że przyjaźni się z kimś, kto nie zrobił absolutnie _nic_ , kiedy jego życie zaczęło się walić. Kto zarzekał się, że go kocha, a tak naprawdę potrafił go tylko oceniać.   
Nie chciał, nie potrzebował nikogo.   
Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miał pojęcia, czemu zgodził się tu zostać. Rozpierały go poczucie zdrady i nienawiść, wściekł się, gdy w oczach Dumbledore’a ujrzał niekończące się, ślepe współczucie, tak jakby tego starca w ogóle obchodziło to, co się z nim działo. Jedyny smak, jaki czuł w ustach, to ciężki, pylisty smak zemsty.   
Najgorsze jednak było to, że pod całym tym zgorzknieniem, kryła się potrzeba chronienia innych, pomagania im, bycia _potrzebnym_ , potrzeba, która kłuła go niczym szklane odłamki. To go wkurzało i przerażało jednocześnie, przez co zrywał się ze snu niemal każdej nocy.   
Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak samotny, zły i zagubiony, a to przecież o czymś świadczy.   
Gdy dopadały go takie myśli, zabierał się za czytanie uczniowskich esejów (większość z nich nie nadawała się do niczego), pracował nad swoimi zegarami lub fiukał do Anny, która była z niego bardzo dumna. Powinna być, to ona niemal siłą wepchnęła go do kominka, gdy wraz z Severusem opuszczali Francję.   
Poza tym, jego sadystyczny pierwiastek cieszył się za każdym razem, gdy Snape spoglądał na   niego z poczuciem winy, za każdym razem, gdy Dumbledore smutno kiwał mu głową.   
Nie miał jednak zbyt wielu okazji, by uwolnić ten pierwiastek, aż do szóstego tygodnia semestru. Trzymał Snape’a na tak zwany uprzejmy dystans — nie odzywał się do niego podczas posiłku, jeśli nie liczyć sporadycznych „podaj proszę sól”, ignorował go na korytarzach i generalnie udawał, że Snape w ogóle nie istnieje. Zamiast tego z radością wdawał się w rozmowy z fascynującą Madame Clooney — nauczycielką sztuki, najwyraźniej nowego przedmiotu w Hogwarcie. Harry przedstawił jej wiele swoich sposobów na obróbkę drewna, zaś ona zachwycała się praktycznie każdym z nich.   
A czyż to, że nozdrza Severusa od czasu do czasu falowały z tajonej zazdrości, oczy zwężały się, gdy na niego zerkał, nie stanowiło kolejnego kuszącego powodu do flirtu z Madame Clooney?   
Poranek, w którym wszystko się zmieniło, zaczął się jak każdy inny. Harry wstał i ubrał się w swe najbardziej granatowe szaty — próbował przyzwyczaić się do tej wiszącej, udrapowanej szmaty.   
Poszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zjadł śniadanie w towarzystwie uroczej Madame Clooney, ignorując wściekłe milczenie siedzącego obok Snape’a. Odezwał się do niego tylko raz, mówiąc krótkie, szorstkie „dzień dobry’, a potem, czy chciał, czy nie, musiał stawić czoła codziennym obowiązkom.   
Był w połowie zajęć z czwartorocznymi Ślizgonami i Gryfonami, na których omawiał zaklęcia odbijające, gdy nagle Snape otworzył drzwi do jego pracowni.   
Harry na wszystkich swoich dzisiejszych lekcjach zamierzał poruszać tematykę odbijania czarnomagicznych klątw i uroków, poczynając od najprostszych zaklęć na lekcjach najmłodszych uczniów, a kończąc na zaklęciu Patronusa na zajęciach siódmego roku. Teraz stał w sali pełnej czternastolatków, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z zaangażowaniem lub sporządzali notatki i w żadnym razie nie spodziewał się, że do jego pracowni wtargnie akurat _Snape_.   
Pewnie po to, by sprawdzić, czy nie wyżywa się na Ślizgonach.   
Harry zazgrzytał zębami, starając się nie spojrzeć zbyt wściekle na uśmiechającego się złośliwie mężczyznę.   
— Czy mogę coś dla pana zrobić, profesorze Snape?   
Snape lekceważąco rzucił okiem na uczniów, po czym odpowiedział ironicznym uśmiechem na gniewny wzrok Harry’ego.   
— Profesor Dumbledore prosił mnie, abym przyniósł ci papiery dotyczące następnego kwartału. — Snape przeszedł przez salę, ignorując spojrzenia uczniów, którzy patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia i zaskoczenia — pewnie nie spodziewali się go ujrzeć gdzieś, gdzie dosięga go światło słońca. Harry ledwo powstrzymał się przed rozbawionym prychnięciem, gdy o tym pomyślał.   
— Czy to nie mogło poczekać do końca zajęć?   
Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie.   
— Oczywiście, że mogło. _I właśnie dlatego ja nie zamierzałem z tym czekać_.   
Złośliwy dupek.   
Harry wziął bardzo głęboki, bardzo uspokajający oddech.   
— Dziękuję, profesorze. W zasadzie już kończyliśmy. — Coś w jego zimnym, martwym, sadystycznym sercu drgnęło. — Zechciałby pan może zostać na demonstrację? Jestem przekonany, że Ślizgoni będą z większą uwagą słuchać pana — jego głos, aż ociekał dobrymi intencjami — a Gryfoni mnie. Będzie trochę jak... za czasów klubu pojedynków.   
Snape miał podejrzliwość wypisaną w każdej zmarszczce na twarzy.   
— Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury.   
— Nawet w imię edukacji? Mam wrażenie, że te dzieci nie mają pojęcia, jak się w praktyce bronić — a kto im to lepiej pokaże, niż dwaj bohaterowie wojenni? To nie zajmie dużo czasu, więc może znajdzie pan jednak kilka minut? — Harry obdarzył go czarującym uśmiechem dla lepszego efektu. Widział w zwężonych, czarnych oczach Snape’a to, jak mu ulega.   
Harry liczył, że poruszy w nim jego potrzebę współzawodnictwa.   
— No dobra, klaso. Irons, Mariot, odsuńcie do tyłu przednie ławki. Zróbcie miejsce, będziemy potrzebowali przestrzeni — powiedział Harry, celowo wydając polecenie Gryfonowi i Ślizgonowi. Chłopcy rzucili sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia, ale zrobili, co trzeba. Harry wyjął różdżkę z rękawa i odłożył ją na biurko, po czym zrzucił z siebie długą, wierzchnią szatę. Snape zrobił to samo, cały czas patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Harry ponownie sięgnął po różdżkę i popatrzył na uczniów, którzy przestawili swoje krzesła przed ławki, by móc ich lepiej widzieć.   
— Wspaniale. A teraz, kto mi powie, co czarodziej lub czarownica powinni zrobić, gdy rozpoczynają pojedynek?   
Z tyłu sali uniosła się niepewnie dłoń. Harry skinął w jej stronę.   
— Johnson.   
— Cóż… najpierw zawsze powinno się… uniknąć walki?   
— Świetnie, dwa punkty dla Gryffindoru. — Dziwnie było przydzielać tym dzieciakom punkty. — Ale powiedzmy, że _musicie_ walczyć, bo jeśli nie, to jak tylko odwrócicie się do przeciwnika plecami, ten uderzy w nie tak mocno, że znajdziecie się na drugim końcu Anglii. I co wtedy? — Harry uniósł brew. — Irons.   
Ślizgon wstał z krzesła.   
— Jeśli przeciwnicy są agresywni, trzeba użyć jednego z trzech zaklęć unieruchamiających.   
— A te trzy zaklęcia to?   
— _Immobulus, Petrificus Totalus_ i… eee… _Drętwota_?   
— Tak. Dwa punkty dla Slytherinu — oznajmił Harry, ignorując uniesioną brew Snape’a. — Musimy zawsze spróbować unieruchomić naszego przeciwnika, jeśli wplątaliśmy się w niechciany pojedynek. A jeśli to zawiedzie, sięgamy po…?   
— _Expelliarmus!_ — krzyknęli chórem uczniowie, a kilka dziewcząt zachichotało.   
— Macie rację. — Harry uśmiechnął się i zatarł ręce. — Dobrze, a teraz za pięć punktów, jak brzmi zaklęcie, którym odbijamy wrogie zaklęcie?   
Dzieciaki popatrzyły na niego, milknąc, a kilka dziewcząt, które boleśnie przypominały Harry’emu o Hermionie, mruczało pod nosem, jakby przypominały sobie całe listy znanych zaklęć, aż wreszcie jedna ze Ślizgonek podniosła rękę.   
— Panno Sparks?   
— Czy chodzi o… _Protego_?   
— Tak, dokładnie. — Harry widział, jak dziewczyna oblewa się rumieńcem. — Slytherin zdobywa pięć punktów. A teraz… Profesorze Snape, czy jest pan gotów pokazać tym dzieciom, jak powinien wyglądać porządny pojedynek?   
Snape, milcząc, obserwował go spod byka, ale gdy Harry odwrócił się do niego, mężczyzna przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy.   
— Tak myślę. Przejdźmy do rzeczy.   
— Fantastycznie. — Harry uniósł różdżkę i dwukrotnie uderzył nią w otwartą dłoń, aż wystrzeliły z niej czerwono—złote iskry, po czym patrzył, jak stojący naprzeciwko niego Snape robi to samo. — Gdy zaczynacie pojedynek, zawsze pokażcie swojemu przeciwnikowi, że wasza różdżka jest sprawna. Wielu czarodziejów poległo, bo ich różdżki nie działały prawidłowo, wciąż były wplątane we wcześniejsze zaklęcia, które ich właściciele zapomnieli zerwać, lub były po prostu rozstrojone.   
Severus obserwował go, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, że Harry wiedział aż tyle o… cóż… czymkolwiek. _Nie, profesorze, nie jestem idiotą_ , pomyślał Harry z sadystyczną radością.   
— Gdy już to zrobicie, ukłońcie się swemu partnerowi.   
Siedząca z tyłu Gryfonka uniosła rękę.   
— Dlaczego?   
— Bo to element tradycji pojedynków. Kłaniasz się swemu partnerowi jako równemu sobie, okazując równocześnie swą siłę i dumę z bycia czarodziejem czy czarownicą.   
To zadowoliło uczniów. Harry skinął Severusowi głową, odwrócił się i zaczął odmierzać kroki.   
— Odchodzicie na pięć kroków od swego przeciwnika, po czym odwracacie się na obcasie buta. — Zademonstrował. — Unosicie różdżkę, przyjmując jedną z klasycznych pojedynkowych pozycji. Ręka, w której trzymacie różdżkę, jest wyprostowana, drugą zginacie nad sobą. Możecie też unieść rękę, w której trzymacie różdżkę nad głowę, a drugą wyprostować.   
Harry pokazał obie pozycje, zaś Severus, skąpany w świetle słońca wpadającym do klasy przez okna, zdołał wyglądać na znudzonego i czujnego równocześnie.   
— A teraz, kto mi powie, jakimi zaklęciami najlepiej rozpocząć pojedynek? Panie Notre?   
Chłopak przez chwilę wydawał się skonsternowany. Zastanowił się przez moment, po czym odpowiedział:   
— Od zaklęcia rozbrajającego?   
— Tak. Zawsze staramy się…   
Różdżka Harry’ego uciekła mu z ręki i opadła na wyciągniętą dłoń Severusa.   
— Musimy też stale zachowywać czujność, gdy stoimy naprzeciwko potencjalnego wroga. — Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie, obracając różdżkę Harry’ego między swymi eleganckimi palcami.   
Harry niemal natychmiast się nastroszył. _Więc tym jestem teraz dla ciebie, Severusie? Twoim wrogiem?_   
— Profesorze Snape, niech mi pan zwróci moją różdżkę.   
— Nie.   
Uczniowie wstrzymali oddech.   
— Musi mi ją pan odebrać, panie Potter, jak na czarodzieja przystało. Jestem pewien, że Złoty Chłopiec nie będzie miał z tym problemów. — Snape obdarzył go swym złowrogim, wrednym uśmieszkiem.   
Harry zazgrzytał zębami, słysząc rozlegające się w sali chichoty. Będzie przeklęty, _przeklęty_ , jeśli pozwoli, by drwiono z niego w jego własnej pracowni — dość, że przez większość życia musiał wstydzić się tego, kim i czym był, Snape nie miał prawa tak po prostu tu włazić i niszczyć szacunek, jakim darzyli go uczniowie.   
— _Accio_! — warknął, a jego różdżka wróciła do jego wyciągniętej ręki. Usłyszał kilka zaskoczonych westchnień dzieciaków, ale nie oderwał wzroku od twarzy Snape’a, na której malował się wyraźny szok. — Magię bezróżdżkową będziemy przerabiać na szóstym roku — wyjaśnił uczniom, nawet nie mrugnąwszy pod spojrzeniem zaskoczonych czarnych oczu. — Staramy się rozbroić naszego przeciwnika. Ale jeśli nam się to nie uda, to kto mi powie, co należy zrobić?   
Ponieważ nie patrzył na klasę, jedna ze Ślizgonek odezwała się sama, zagłuszając innych mamroczących uczniów:   
— Użyć zaklęć ofensywnych.   
Harry wiedział, że to nastąpi.   
Z łatwością zablokował wystrzelony przez Snape’a ognisty pocisk zwykłym _Protego_ , po czym, jak tylko płomień ugasł, rozproszył tarczę i wystrzelił swój pocisk, nie tracąc ani chwili. Snape odbił lecący pocisk, który ześlizgnął się po barierze Pottera.   
Pracownia się rozmyła, uczniowie zniknęli, światło słoneczne przygasło, a w pomieszczeniu zostali tylko Harry i Snape. Harry włożył w tę walkę cały swój gniew, całe poniżenie, cały _ból_ , w każde rzucone zaklęcie, w każdą barierę ochronną i w każdą klątwę.   
W Harrym nagromadziło się tak wiele nienawiści. Dawno temu, całe wieki, był łatwowiernym dzieckiem, durniem, niezrozumianym młodym człowiekiem, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że są na świecie ludzie, którzy tak po prostu chcą go zranić.   
Ale teraz świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.   
To, co właśnie robili, było niebezpieczne, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Jego gniew był tak ogromny, ból tak głęboki, że jakaś skryta głęboko cząstka jego świadomości zaczęła obawiać się, że w tym pojedynku zabije Snape’a lub zrani któregoś z uczniów. Walczyli jak opętani, angażując w to wszystkie hamowane dotąd animozje, w miejscu, które absolutnie się do tego nie nadawało.   
Był pewien, że kamienie zaczynają pękać. Szyba w oknie rozprysła się, a kilka dziewcząt krzyknęło.   
Harry jednak ledwie dostrzegał czy słyszał cokolwiek. Snape polował na niego, jego ciemne oczy śmiały się, gdy rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, szydząc z niego, czekając, aż jego osłony opadną i będzie mógł zadać cios.   
Ale Harry dorósł, czego Snape ewidentnie nie raczył zauważyć.   
Kiedy Snape rzucił w niego wyjątkowo paskudnym _Relashio_ , Harry skulił się, tak jakby jego zaklęcia ochronne rzeczywiście zawiodły. Poleciał na biurko, omal nie upadając na kolano. Snape natarł na niego niemal natychmiast, postępując krok naprzód, pewien zwycięstwa. Harry, widząc w tym swoją szansę, rzucił się na ziemię, przeturlał, po czym stanął za plecami Snape’a i chwycił go za gardło. Przytknął czubek różdżki do tłustej skroni.   
_Crucio, ty pieprzony dupku_.   
Poczuł, jak całe ciało Severusa tężeje i przez jedną przygniatającą chwilę Harry był niemal pewien, że powiedział to na głos. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że te słowa rozbrzmiały tylko w jego głowie. Severus trząsł się w jego ramionach, choć Harry nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy ze strachu, czy też ze złości. Nie puścił go, ale rozluźnił uścisk na jego wąskim gardle, na tyle, by mężczyzna mógł odetchnąć.   
To, że omal nie rzucił Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego, wcale go nie zaskoczyło.   
Ale to, że tak naprawdę nie chciał go rzucić, a już zwłaszcza nie na Snape’a, owszem.   
Niemniej, do takich rewelacji nie powinien był dochodzić w klasie. W tamtej chwili doszedł do siebie, dostrzegając ponad ramieniem Snape’a zszokowanych uczniów, patrzących się na nich wielkimi oczami. Gdy odezwał się do nich, głos mu nawet nie zadrżał:   
— Gdyby to był prawdziwy pojedynek, zabiłbym profesora Snape’a. Jeśli walczycie o życie, róbcie to, co konieczne, aby wygrać, nawet za cenę honoru. Róbcie to, co musicie, by się obronić — możecie nawet kłamać.   
Harry zniżył głos w parodii czułej troski, po czym zamruczał wprost do ucha Snape’a, tak, by tylko on mógł to usłyszeć:   
— Czyż nie tak, Smarkerusie?   
Snape wyszarpnął się, zszokowany, a Harry puścił go, po czym zwrócił się do uczniów.   
— Napiszecie mi pracę, na jedną stopę długości pergaminu, o tym, czego się dziś nauczyliście, do następnego poniedziałku. Przeczytajcie też rozdział piąty i szósty z podręcznika, by utrwalić sobie teorię. Możecie iść.   
Uczniowie zaczęli się pakować, szepcząc między sobą z ekscytacją.   
— Czy mogę jeszcze coś dla pana zrobić, profesorze Snape? — spytał Harry, odwracając się do biurka i zbierając swoje papiery. Z miejsca, w którym stał, widział bariery otulające go niczym szaty — solidne, ale i krępujące — a mimo to mógł dostrzec również ból, jaki mu zadał.   
Dobrze.   
— Chciałem jeszcze poinformować cię, że profesor Dumbledore chciałby, abyś w następnym tygodniu udał się do Hogsmeade jako opiekun — wycedził Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. Och, wyglądało na to, że Harry uraził jego dumę.   
_Dobrze._   
Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wypomnieniem mu tego.   
— Przepraszam, że zacząłem cię dusić. Z twoim gardłem wszystko w porządku?   
— Tak. — Snape owinął się swą peleryną i odwrócił się, jak przystało na wielkiego nietoperza, którego przecież przypominał, po czym pomaszerował do drzwi.   
— Sprawdź, może Poppy ma jakąś maść na siniaki! — zaśmiał się Harry, gdy Snape przekroczył próg gabinetu.   
Śmiech ten popędził za nim echem, odbijając się od ścian.   
Zaś Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, choć w jego piersi, niczym robak, zaległo się poczucie zwątpienia i niepokoju.

 

***

  
Kiedy wybierano opiekunów na pierwszą w tym semestrze wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, Severus uznał, że absolutnie musi przypilnować swoje małe, trudne do opanowania węże. Nie tylko po to, by je chronić, ale też, by ustrzec ich przed przyciąganiem uwagi Czarnego Pana — bo to _niechybnie_ doprowadziło do porwań, gwałtów, tortur lub jeszcze gorzej — do inicjacji.   
Na pierwszy rzut oka Hogsmeade wypełniło się roześmianymi dziećmi, szczęśliwymi parami i starzejącymi się matkami robiącymi zakupy. Dla Severusa jednak to miejsce kryło wiele niebezpieczeństw — ostre przedmioty, dziwni starcy przesiadujący w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem i zdecydowanie zbyt duże zamieszanie, by porządnie upilnować dzieciaki. Podobnie jak inni opiekunowie, obserwował biegające, wrzeszczące i piszczące bachory, czujniej niż inni, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do swych kolegów po fachu, Severus na własnej skórze odczuł strach i terror wywoływane przez Voldemorta i jego przekonanie o swej nieomylności.   
Dziś chyba tylko boska interwencja mogłaby pomóc mu zachować zmysły i tłustą głowę na tłustym karku. Powinien był zostać w lochach.   
Hogsmeade wypełniała kakofonia dźwięków. Uczniowie śmiali się lub krzyczeli, a ich kieszenie wypchane były łajnobombami i kanarkowymi kremówkami, które będzie musiał później skonfiskować. Dzieciaki szczebiotały, nastoletnie pary trzymały się za ręce i robiły do siebie obrzydliwie maślane oczy, a na dodatek zaczął padać drobny śnieg.   
Było mu zimno. Miał zły humor. I był cholernie zmęczony.   
Sen stał się dobrem luksusowym od czasu wybuchu gniewu Pottera podczas obiadu; jeszcze trudniej dostępnym po ich pokazowym pojedynku podczas zajęć. Część niego próbowała mu wmówić, że Potter tylko pokazywał uczniom, co to znaczy walczyć o życie. Niestety, ta część była maleńka — cała reszta była przekonana, że Potter zrobił to celowo, aby go upokorzyć. Jakiś cichy, nic nie znaczący głosik w jego głowie szeptał _bałeś się go_. Sama myśl, że pokonał go jego własny uczeń, doprowadzała go do wściekłości, dlatego starał się jej unikać.   
Mały gnojek.   
Nie rozmawiali od prawie dwóch tygodni, ale przynajmniej Potter nie odnosił się już do niego złośliwie; w zasadzie udawał, że w ogóle Severusa nie zauważa, jeśli nie liczyć tych wkurzających, ironicznych uśmieszków.   
A Severus nie mógł przez to zasnąć.   
Jakże perfekcyjnie _okropne_.   
Prześladowanie Ślizgonów nieco zmalało, a Severus z trudem powstrzymywał się przed odpłaceniem tym darmozjadom zwanym Gryfonami pięknym za nadobne. Rzecz jasna, Dumbledore mu tego zabronił.   
Warknął, a stojąca przy nim Emily uniosła wzrok.   
— Wszystko w porządku, profesorze Snape?   
— Tak. Masz swoją listę?   
— Tak, była w mojej kieszonce na różdżkę, tak jak pan powiedział. Czy teraz zrobimy nasze zakupy?   
Brzmiała na tak ucieszoną, tak szczęśliwą na samą myśl o kupowaniu składników do eliksirów, że Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. Ale jako, że był Severusem Snape’em, obdarzył swe słodkie akademickie zbawienie złośliwym uśmieszkiem.   
— Tak, dokładnie. Może pobiegnie pani do apteki, panno Shacklebolt?   
Ledwie usłyszał, jak się zgadza, nim popędziła ulicą, bo jego uwagę przykuł sam Draco Malfoy, wychodzący z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Severus dziękował Merlinowi za jego wrodzony szybki krok, dzięki któremu zrównał się z mężczyzną, nim ten udał się w przeciwnym kierunku.   
— Panie Malfoy?   
Chłopak wyrósł na wspaniałego, przystojego mężczyznę. Długie, jasne włosy związał na plecach jedwabną kokardą, a zapach drożyzny bijący od jego ubrań docierał z łatwością do każdego, kto brał oddech w jego pobliżu. Używał ciepłej, piżmowej wody kolońskiej, nosił klasyczny diamentowy kolczyk w uchu i obrączkę z diamentem — ten dwudziestoczteroletni chłopak dosłownie _krzyczał_ , że jest bogaty.   
Severusa zaskoczyła obecność dzieci Draco, które rzadko towarzyszyły ojcu w jego wyprawach do wioski. Malfoy trzymał w ramionach niemowlę gaworzące z zadowoleniem na widok Severusa. Snape spojrzał na nie groźnie znad czubka nosa, po czym napotkał wzrok Draco tuż ponad blond lokami dziecka.   
— Panie Malfoy.   
Potem przeniósł wzrok na małego chłopca tulącego się do nogi ojca i ściskającego w dłoni torbę z psikusami. Kto by pomyślał, czwarte pokolenie Malfoyów ma dryg do kawałów. Serce Severusa wypełniła duma.   
— Dzień dobry, paniczu Malfoy — powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do niemowlaka: — Tobie również, panienko Malfoy.   
W dobrym tonie było przywitać się z dziećmi ważnych osób, a taką właśnie osobą stał się Draco. Został właścicielem Malfoy Manor, wszystkich długów i kont bankowych, a także innych… mniej chwalebnych rzeczy.   
Jakby nie patrzeć, to Severus przytrzymywał krzyczącego chłopaka, gdy ten przyjmował piętno Voldemorta.   
— Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape — odpowiedział Draco, wyciągając rękę i ściskając Severusowi dłoń. — Zabrałem dziś ze sobą dzieciaki, by zobaczyły Hogsmeade. Tybaldzie, przywitaj się.   
Chłopiec wyjrzał zza fałdów ojcowskiej szaty i pisnął, ku ogromnemu rozbawieniu Snape’a. Severus był pewien, że jeśli przez następne pięć lat, jakie dzieliły chłopca od pójścia do Hogwartu, nic się nie zmieni, mały trafi do Hufflepuffu — choć za żadne skarby nie powiedziałby tego głośno.   
— Kupuje pan młodemu Tybaldowi gadżety do psikusów? — Wskazał na chłopca, który zarumienił się, ponownie chowając się w szatach ojca.   
— Mhmm. — Draco uśmiechnął się. — Musiałem go przekupić, by poszedł na Ceremonię Przyjęcia* Rose. — Przytulił delikatnie trzymaną dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się, gdy mała wtuliła się w jego pierś. — Mogę liczyć, że również się zjawisz?   
— Oczywiście. O ile czas i okoliczności mi pozwolą— odpowiedział Severus. Draco zerknął kątem oka w lewo. Severus uważnie spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, zaalarmowany czujnością mężczyzny. Dostrzegł znanego im śmierciożercę, który szpiegował ich ostrożnie, stojąc w drzwiach Dziurawego Kotła**  udając, że nawet nie patrzy w ich kierunku. Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że to jeden z najlepszych popleczników Czarnego Pana. Draco przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy. Severus zmienił temat tak gładko, jak tylko potrafił.   
— Przyszedłeś skontrolować swoją inwestycję?   
Na policzkach Draco pojawiły się dołeczki, gdy on sam uśmiechnął się szeroko w kierunku sklepu bliźniaków Weasley, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się determinacja z domieszką rozbawienia.   
— Są kopalnią złota. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem zdali łącznie tylko kilka SUMów, są absolutnie genialni. Cieszę się, że dołączyłem wtedy do ich biznesu. Teraz to kura znosząca złote jaja.   
— Niedługo minie osiem lat, czyż nie?   
— W grudniu tego roku. Zainwestowałem w to jedynie torbę złota, którą ojciec przysłał mi na Gwiazdkę na szóstym roku, a teraz proszę.   
— Zwróciło się po trzykroć.   
Draco uśmiechnął się zuchwale.   
— Dokładnie tak, jak lubię.   
Jednakże mina Draco zdradzała, że coś go dręczy, przez co Severusa ścisnęło w żołądku. Draco sprawiał wrażenie, jakby coś go trapiło.   
Przez chwilę Snape zaczął podejrzewać, że coś się stało pani Malfoy. Podzielił się głośno swoimi obawami.   
— Jak się ma Susan?   
— Hmm? W porządku. — Machnął lekceważąco dłonią, którą po chwili ścisnęły drobne paluszki. — Teściowa Bones przyjechała z wizytą, między innymi dlatego jestem tutaj. Wiem, że ma dobre zamiary, ale ta kobieta jest okropna. — Zamilkł, a jego oczy rozbłysły. — Profesorze, niech mi pan powie… jak tam… nowi koledzy z pracy?   
Natychmiast załapał, o co chodzi. O Harry’ego. Oczywiście, że Draco chciałby się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, ale to nie był ani czas, ani miejsce na tę rozmowę, nie, gdy ich tak uważnie obserwowano.   
— Nie myśli pan chyba o panie Potterze, panie Malfoy?   
Draco uśmiechnął się znacząco.   
— Nic się przed panem nie ukryje, profesorze. Niech go pan ode mnie… pozdrowi — powiedział z sadystyczną uciechą, ale to było tylko małe przedstawienie dla podsłuchującego ich mężczyzny. Severus znał Draco na tyle dobrze, by dostrzec w jego srebrnoszarych oczach niepokój.   
— W takim razie życzę powodzenia w interesach. Czeka na mnie uczennica, moje akademickie zbawienie, szczerze powiedziawszy — poinformował, na co Draco się roześmiał. — Dobrego dnia, panie Malfoy.   
— Nawzajem, profesorze Snape.   
Już miał pójść do apteki, gdy nagle przez główną witrynę Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów zauważył kilka swoich siódmorocznych węży, robiących zrzutkę z galeonów i sykli. Ich ewidentne knucie sprawiło, że jego sztywny, miarowy krok przeszedł w znacznie bardziej energiczny, a warkot zmienił się w westchnienie.   
Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów przejęły sklep Zonka po ośmiu latach stabilnej, zyskownej działalności, ale zmiana właścicieli nie zniszczyła panującej w sklepie atmosfery, która, nawet dwadzieścia pięć lat później, sprawiała, że Severusowi palce u nóg skręcały się z przyjemności. Sklep od podłogi aż po sufit wypełniały rzeczy, których od zawsze pożądało jego ślizgońskie serce: Eksplodujące balony, mydełka z żabiego skrzeku, proszek na bekanie, bezogniowe fajerwerki i krzyczące jojo. Łajnobomby i cukierki wywołujące czkawkę przydały się w już niejednym kawale, zazwyczaj w asyście gryzących w nos filiżanek i odrobiny proszku na bekanie — o ile go pamięć nie myliła, właśnie w ten sposób doprowadził profesor McGonagall do histerii na swoim ostatnim roku szkoły.   
Dlatego też, zamiast udzielić swym młodym podopiecznym reprymendy w kwestii ich działań, wszedł do sklepu. Kiedyś, lata temu, wzbudziłby przerażenie w zgromadzonym w środku tłumie durnych, paplających bachorów, ale że ostatnio nieco ucierpiał w związku z nadciągającą demencją starczą, a przynajmniej ucierpiała jego reputacja, jego pojawienie się wywołało jedynie nagłą ciszę i kilka niepewnych spojrzeń. Ach… Tak, już niedługo nadejdzie czas, gdy znów wzbudzi przerażenie w tych małych łotrach.   
Ale ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł.   
— Panna Webbons.   
Przynajmniej ona miała dość przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na przestraszoną. To przyjemnie połechtało jego ego. Przygryzła wargę i schowała pieniądze za plecami, a jej ochroniarze, Stevens i Flock, stanęli tuż przy niej, starając się ukryć listę, którą trzymała w dłoni.   
Jasne.   
— Co pani tak właściwie robi, panno Webbons?   
— Nic — zapewniła spokojnie dziewczyna. Severus dostrzegł, że rusza rękami, najprawdopodobniej próbując przekazać ich zawartość któremuś ze swoich goryli.   
Jaka szkoda, że trzy monety jednak upadły na ziemię.   
Severus uniósł brew i schylił się, gdy monety potoczyły się po posadzce i odbiły od czubków jego butów.   
— Proszę spróbować jeszcze raz, panno Webbons.   
— Och… — Spojrzała wściekle na swego towarzysza, przez co Severus niemal dostrzegł, jak kręgosłup Flocka wiotczeje. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie było w istocie tak żałosne. — Planowaliśmy coś… związanego… uch… z Dowcipem, sir. Irytek będzie dziś w Izbie Pamięci, więc chcieliśmy… zastawić na niego pułapkę.   
— Panno Webbons, oboje świetnie wiemy, że gadżety z tego sklepu w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzą Irytkowi. — Severus uniósł drugą brew. — Czy zamierza mi więc pani powiedzieć kolejne kłamstwo, za które będę musiał odjąć domowi punkty, czy też tym razem usłyszę prawdę?   
Dziewczyna zastanawiała się przez chwilę — niemal widział ślizgońskie trybiki obracające się w jej głowie — po czym westchnęła cicho, poddając się.   
— Kupowaliśmy je na profesora Pottera, sir.   
— Profesora Pottera. — Te słowa brzmiały obrzydliwie. Profesor, akurat. — A co dokładnie planujecie, panno Webbons?   
— Chcieliśmy kupić wywar nudnościowy i wlać go do… do wiadra nad jego drzwiami — wyznała nieśmiało. — A do szafy podrzucić mu samotnące się skarpetki.   
Severus nie mógł powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku cisnącego mu się na usta. Poważnie.   
— Panno Webbons, pomysł sam w sobie jest fantastyczny, pięć punktów dla Slytherinu, ale atakowanie nauczyciela już _nie_. Po pierwsze, dowie się, że tam byliście. Po drugie, nietrudno będzie dociec, że to wasza sprawka. Po trzecie, czy naprawdę chcecie ściągać na siebie gniew Harry’ego Pottera?   
To najwyraźniej uświadomiło coś dziewczynie.   
— Och. Nigdy nie… myślałam o tym w ten sposób.   
— To, że utyka, nie znaczy, że ma problem ze wzrokiem czy słuchem, panno Webbons. Pan Potter pokonał kiedyś Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, czyż nie?   
O tak. Krew, i łzy, i ból, i rany tak głębokie, że zostawiły blizny na ich ciałach. Utykanie, i chroniczne bóle, i eliksiry, które łagodziły napięcie w rwących ranach, które nigdy się w pełni nie zagoją, nigdy nie uleczą.   
— Tak, sir — przyznała cicho.   
— Jest też niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem, prawda?   
— Tak, sir.   
Snape popatrzył na nią groźnie.   
— Więc nie należy ściągać na siebie jego uwagi lub gniewu, panno Webbons. Slytherin traci pięć punktów przez tę głupotę. A teraz wynoście się stąd, cała trójka, zanim zacznę rozdawać szlabany.   
Severus rozkoszował się tą reprymendą, a przynajmniej się starał. Usłyszał zdecydowanie mało dostojny pisk panny Webbons i uniósł wzrok, dostrzegając Harry’ego Pottera wychodzącego z zaplecza sklepu z George’em Weasleyem i jego żoną. Nie, żeby Severus dostrzegł cokolwiek poza szokującym obrazem tuż przed jego oczami.   
Harry przybył do Hogsmeade jako blondyn, ale opuści je jako brunet. W którymś momencie Potter musiał zdjąć wszystkie zaklęcia maskujące. Jego włosy znów były ciemne, błyszczące, długie i sterczące we _wszystkie_ strony, chociaż zostały związane w kucyk. Kolczyk w uchu odbijał się srebrem na tle czarnych, jedwabistych włosów i nadawał mu dorosłego, zawadiackiego wyglądu. Jego oczy, błyszczące i zielone, skryte były za czarnymi okularami z dzieciństwa, a słynna blizna widniała na czole niczym przypomnienie o tym, jaki los zgotowało mu życie.   
Severus poczuł, jak gula staje mu w gardle na widok tej pięknej, znajomej twarzy. Te zielone oczy, te włosy, ta cera, jasna, ale ze zdrowym, ciepłym odcieniem. Starszy, mądrzejszy, ale równie piękny jak dawniej.   
Harry trzymał w dłoni magiczne zdjęcie przedstawiające Weasleyów i Draco, robiąc przy tym dziwną minę — ni to smutną, ni zagniewaną. To samo zdjęcie wisiało w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i Snape znalazł brakujący element układanki — Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet bliźniacy Weasley byli zamieszani w jego zdradę. O ile Severus się nie mylił, to George Weasley powiedział Draco, że Harry jest gejem, po tym, jak dowiedział się o krótkim flircie Harry’ego z jego bratem Fredem.   
Potter patrzył prosto na niego.   
— Dzień dobry, profesorze.   
Severus wyprostował się, przybierając tak imponującą postawę, jak tylko potrafił i odchrząknął.   
— Panie Potter.   
Ale jak to bywało ze wszystkim w jego życiu, dosłownie wszystkim w jego żałosnej egzystencji, tak i teraz Severus wycofał się, by móc przemyśleć to kiedy indziej, w miejscu, gdzie nie sterczałby przed widownią.   
Gdy nie padły następne słowa, gdy Potter po prostu wbił w niego spojrzenie pełne poczucia zdrady i smutku, Severus odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił sklep z gracją człapiącego pawiana.   
A ci, którzy nie chcieli zginąć wyjątkowo bolesną śmiercią, taktownie ignorowali rumieniec, który pojawił się na jego policzkach.


	8. Dzień, w którym ich wezwał

Z dużym poślizgiem, bo magisterka :(

W każdym razie, dziękuję pięknie okularnicaM za betowanie! ;*

Dodam jeszcze, że w tym rozdziale pojawia się dub-con scena erotyczna, jak ktoś nie lubi, to ostrzegam ;)

A, i jeszcze wiadomość - w środku pojawił się nowy rozdział (Konfrontacja; czyli pierwsze spotkanie Severusa z Potterem po latach), bo jak się okazało, zagubił mi się wcześniej po drodze, przepraszam! :((

 

 

Severusa obudził ból.   
Jednak nie był to ból nie do zniesienia. Jeszcze. Mroczny Znak dawał swym nosicielom ostrzeżenie: „Jesteś wzywany. Dla własnego dobra przybądź natychmiast”. Gdyby jednak ktoś postanowił _zignorować_ wezwanie, co zdarzyło się kilku lekkomyślnym śmierciożercom, znak stawał się... nieco bardziej odczuwalny. O ile rzecz jasna obezwładniający, paraliżujący ból można nazwać „nieco bardziej odczuwalny”. Jakby nie patrzeć, czynności takie jak jedzenie, nauczanie, seks czy sen były przecież trywialne — czy którakolwiek z nich mogłaby być ważniejsza niż Voldemort? Czy _w ogóle_ istniało coś ważniejszego niż wezwanie od Voldemorta, którego zresztą nie dostawał od dobrych kilku miesięcy.   
Tej nocy spał zdecydowanie zbyt krótko — przez swoich gówniarzy był na nogach do godzin zbyt późnych, by uznawał to za akceptowalne. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, trzech czwartorocznych przemyciło z ostatniej wycieczki do Hogsmeade Kanarkowe Kremówki, które następnie próbowali zakląć i podrzucić do dormitorium dziewcząt. Oczywiście cały projekt poszedł w diabły, gdy Severus musiał powstrzymać osiem młodych dam przed wydrapaniem oczu trzem idiotom. Rozdał szlabany, odesłał dziewczęta do pani Pomfrey, po czym udało mu się przespać dokładnie godzinę, nim otrzymał wezwanie.   
Wstał, zmuszając swe stare ciało do rozbudzenia się bez zwyczajowej, kofeinowej używki. Złapał się za rozpalone bólem ramię. Mroczny Znak, przywodzący mu na myśl piętno po znakowaniu bydła, pulsował i stał się krwistoczerwony, jaskrawo odznaczając się od jego bladej skóry. Przytulił ramię delikatnie i bezszelestnie zrzucił z siebie ciepły kokon z koców.   
Upewniwszy się, że różdżka znajduje się na swoim miejscu w rękawie szaty, zamknął za sobą drzwi do swoich kwater i do gabinetu. Teraz nikt poza nim i Albusem nie będzie w stanie do nich wejść.   
Zatrzymał się w pokoju wspólnym, przysłuchując się uważnie. Dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że wszyscy jego podopieczni położyli się wreszcie do łóżek, ruszył schodami na najwyższe piętro lochów.   
Zabrał swoją starą miotłę, Księżycowy Promień model 6, po czym frontowymi drzwiami wyszedł na błonia. Zamek wydawał się cichy niczym grobowiec, przez co jego kroki trzeszczały na oszronionej trawie, gdy zmierzał ku Bijącej Wierzbie.   
Dumbledore był zawsze wyjątkowo wyczulony na to, kiedy Severus pojawiał się i znikał ze szkoły. Snape poczuł w okolicach karku znajome swędzenie — najwyraźniej Albus obserwował go przez okno swego gabinetu. Uniósł dłoń ku wieżyczce, w której znajdowały się pokoje dyrektora, po czym przekroczył bariery ochronne wzniesione wokół szkoły.   
Strząsnął szaty, by wytrzepać z nich śnieg, dosiadł miotły i wzbił się w powietrze.   
Miał wrażenie, że leci całe wieki, w towarzystwie jedynie sów i gwiazd migoczących na niebie. Zimne powietrze kłuło go w płuca, ale równocześnie oczyszczało jego umysł ze wszystkich negatywnych myśli. Mimo tego, co sądzili uczniowie i jego koledzy po fachu, całkiem lubił latanie. To uczucie, gdy powietrze zdaje się go unosić, otaczając go niczym puszysta chmura i sterując każdym jego ruchem, było niesamowicie przyjemne. Wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, uderzał go w twarz, wdzierał się pod szaty i choć temperatura była naprawdę niska, czuł się przez to… żywy. Słysząc szybsze bicie serca i huczący szum krwi w uszach czuł się bardziej ludzko, niż kiedykolwiek już od dłuższego czasu. I choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że leci na spotkanie swego pana, tu i teraz mógł udawać, że jest całkowicie wolny.   
Mniej niż godzinę później wylądował na umówionym miejscu spotkania. Jego palce, piekące, a równocześnie zdrętwałe, były zdecydowanie przymarznięte do rączki miotły — wszystko przez to, że nienawidził latania w rękawiczkach.   
Miejsce spotkania usytuowane było na polanie na dalekich obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu, z dala od szkoły i Hogsmeade. Lord Voldemort, w przebłysku paranoidalnego geniuszu, prowadził do siebie swych lojalnych śmierciożerców przez labirynt świstoklików, połączeń Fiuu i aportacji.   
Obok niego, z tupotem włoskich butów, wylądował Draco Malfoy.   
— Panie Malfoy — wymamrotał Severus, nie odwracając oczu od świstoklika leżącego na pobliskiej, niewielkiej skałce. Stary, kobiecy but.   
Nikt nie powie, że Czarny Pan nie ma poczucia humoru.   
— Profesorze. Czekamy na Avery’ego.   
Miotła Draco, znacznie droższa i bogato zdobiona, zdążyła zaparkować przy drzewie. Błyskawica KYN była najnowszym modelem tego sezonu, w który zaopatrzyły się w tym roku wszystkie profesjonalne drużyny Quidditcha — to była miotła zdecydowanie godna pozazdroszczenia. Przy niej jego Księżycowy Promień model 6 prezentował się żałośnie, ale Severus nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Miał to, na co mógł sobie pozwolić — a jeśli nie mógł sobie na coś pozwolić, to musiał sobie radzić bez tego.   
Ale rzecz jasna Draco, jak to Draco, nie potrafił utrzymać języka za zębami.   
— Profesorze, najwyższy czas, aby kupił pan sobie nową miotłę. Poważnie. Leciał pan tutaj prawie godzinę. Nie chciałbym, za którymś razem dostarczyć Czarnemu Panu jego ulubieńca w kawałkach. — Nawet z miejsca, w którym stał, Severus był w stanie usłyszeć jego drwiący uśmieszek.   
— Nie każdy z nas urodził się ze srebrną łyżeczką w buzi, panie Malfoy — wymamrotał z niemałym rozbawieniem. Te drobne żarciki pozwoliły nieco zmniejszyć strach i napięcie, jakie obaj czuli, wiedząc, że ta noc będzie wyjątkowa. Wyjątkowa w tym znaczeniu, że to właśnie ona zadecyduje o ich życiu lub śmierci — w zależności od łaski ich pana. — Choć jestem pewien, że twoja zdążyła się poplamić i pogiąć od walenia nią i stawiania żądań, nim jeszcze ukończyłeś pierwszy rok.   
Już miał coś dodać, ale akurat w tamtym momencie Avery aportował się tuż za jego plecami, przez co całkiem przyjemna i przyjacielska konwersacja natychmiast ucichła.   
— Nawet ci, którzy dostali drewniane, mogą sobie od czasu do czasu pozwolić na coś nowego. Przecież i tak wydajesz zdecydowanie zbyt dużo pieniędzy Dumbledore’a na składniki do eliksirów i inne takie. Naucz się żyć, Severusie, choć trochę, zanim umrzesz jako pomarszczony staruch otoczony żabim skrzekiem i tojadem. Na pewno jesteś w stanie odłożyć ze swojej pensji choć trochę, by wystarczyło przynajmniej na Zmiatacza — oświadczył, z tym swoim bezczelnym poczuciem wyższości. — Jednakże uważam też, że jeśli ci trochę… zabraknie, zawsze możesz zaciągnąć pożyczkę w Gringotcie.   
— Wolałbym raczej wydawać pieniądze na coś, co sprawia mi przyjemność, a nie na frywolne gadżety, ponieważ ja, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych w tym towarzystwie, jestem mistrzem swej dziedziny i, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, posiadam rzeczy, które mają dla mnie większą wartość, niż bibelot, który stałby sobie w kącie równie frywolnego domu, cenny tylko dlatego, że jakiś martwy król miał go kiedyś na paradzie — odpowiedział chłodno Severus, zauważając rozbawienie, ale i podziw w oczach Draco. Odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do Avery’ego:   
— Czy to już wszyscy z tego obszaru?   
Zakapturzona głowa Avery’ego pokiwała twierdząco.   
— Tak. Pozostali złapią świstoklik w Yorkshire.   
— Fantastycznie.   
Wraz ze swymi śmierciożerczymi kompanami chwycił świstoklik w dłoń i opuścił obrzeża Zakazanego Lasu. Uczucie wciągania prze wir nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, jakie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić i mimo, że Severus dokładnie rozumiał zasadę działania świstoklików, nadal nie potrafił się do niego przekonać. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś ciągnął go za hak wbity pod pępkiem prosto we wnętrzności, wciągając go przy tym w najgłębszą przepaść.   
Gdy świstoklik doprowadził ich na miejsce, a oni wyplątali się ze swoich rąk i nóg, Severus miał okazję, by rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu, w milczeniu głaszcząc obolały brzuch. Wylądowali na leśnej polanie, bardzo podobnej do tej, z której wyruszyli, otoczonej ogromnymi drzewami; do nozdrzy Severusa dotarł mocny, lekko szczypiący zapach oceanu.   
Nie został mistrzem eliksirów z przypadku. Zaczął metodycznie katalogować wszystko, co widział i wyczuwał, każde zioło i roślinę. Draco i Avery zbierali swój dobytek; Snape spojrzał ponad nimi, dostrzegając krzewy wierzby białej i gruszkowe lilie rosnące wzdłuż brzegu szerokiej rzeki, nieopodal której wylądowali.   
Nie. Nie rzeki… Jeziora, po którym w świetle księżyca pływały setki gęsi białoczelnych. Było tylko jedno miejsce, w którym widział tak liczną ich populację, a było to w Cork w Irlandii.   
Dumny ze swej dedukcji, Severus zerknął na Draco, który dopiero co skończył otrzepywać swą szatę, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Avery’ego, warczącego pod nosem na zielone plamy od trawy na kolanach. Nie. Lepiej nie mówić zbyt wiele w towarzystwie Avery’ego, najlojalniejszego ze śmierciożerców, złaknionego awansu.   
— Panowie.   
Severus prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po wielkiej masie ciała odzianej w szaty, która właśnie zjawiła się przy nich. Jeśli się nie mylił…   
— Dobry wieczór, Vincencie.   
Vincent Crabbe zawsze był jednym z jego najtrudniejszych uczniów. Przez swe trudności z czytaniem ledwo przebrnął przez Hogwart, po czym przyjął Znak tej samej nocy co Draco i z zapewne tych samych, przynajmniej w większości, powodów.   
— Profesorze Snape, panie Malfoy. Zechcijcie pójść ze mną. Czarny Pan życzy sobie spotkać się z wami prywatnie, nim rozpocznie się oficjalne zebranie.   
Och, jak uroczo.   
Pozostali śmierciożercy zaczęli docierać na miejsce spotkania, lecz oni, w przeciwieństwie do Severusa i Draco, byli kierowani prosto na polanę. Vincent odciągnął ich dwójkę od zebranych, prowadząc w stronę jeziora i przez pełną napięcia chwilę Severus był pewien, że zaprowadzi ich prosto do jeziora i każe w nim brodzić.   
W zasadzie, był całkiem blisko prawdy.   
Samo jezioro było ogromne. Piach przy brzegu porastały wysokie trawy, a drzewa ściśle wypełniały każdą wolną przestrzeń. Sowy pohukiwały, jelenie niezauważalnie przemykały między drzewami, a po tafli jeziora, skąpane w blasku odbijającego się od wody księżyca, pływały tysiące gęsi.   
Przy brzegu, rozjaśnione srebrzystym blaskiem padającym od wody, znajdowały się olbrzymie schody, nijak nie osłonięte. Prowadziły w dół, w samo serce jeziora, a gęsi pływające przy nich biły skrzydłami tak mocno, jakby na jeziorze zapanował sztorm.   
Na szczycie schodów czekała Nagini.   
Severus zerknął na Vincenta i zdał sobie sprawę, że ten oczekuje na odpowiedź.   
— Oczywiście, panie Crabbe. Proszę zaprowadzić nas do naszego pana.   
Draco potwierdził to stanowczym skinieniem głowy, po czym rzucił Severusowi przerażone spojrzenie, które jednak było tak dobrze zamaskowane, że niewprawne oko uznałoby je za drwinę. Opuścili resztę śmierciożerców i zeszli za Crabbe’em długimi schodami. Woda, wyraźnie zaczarowana, okazała się tak żywą i wiarygodną iluzją, że Severus mógł niemal poczuć jej chłód, gdy otoczeni nią, szli w dół. Zaklęcie oplatało jego nogi, potem biodra i brzuch, aż wreszcie dotarło do klatki piersiowej. To okazało się najdziwniejszym uczuciem, jakiego dotychczas doświadczył — zarazem był w wodzie, a równocześnie czuł się suchy jak pieprz. Nie zawahał się nawet, kiedy woda sięgnęła mu nosa, po prostu zanurkował głową w dół i, jak się spodziewał, nadal mógł swobodnie oddychać, nadal mógł myśleć, a mimo to pokonał ostatnie dwa stopnie.   
Draco o mało nie dostał hiperwentylacji, choć ze wszystkich sił starał się udawać, że nic go nie rusza. Severus wydał z siebie pocieszający pomruk, ale ten został zdławiony przez wodę w głębinach jeziora. Nie był ślepy — doskonale rozumiał strach Draco. Miał dwójkę dzieci, trzecie w drodze, a do tego wspaniałą, kochającą żonę, która czekała na niego w domu. Śmierć w tych głębinach nie byłaby najlepszym pomysłem z perspektywy głowy rodziny.   
Przed nimi rozpostarła się wielka, dobrze oświetlona jaskinia — lecz równocześnie równie długa i zdradliwa, jak schody, które pokonali. Severus nie patrzył pod nogi, przez co omal nie potknął się, schodząc z ostatniego stopnia. Omal. To dało mu wspaniałą okazję do zemsty, kiedy Draco wywinął orła, Severus nie umiał powstrzymać uśmieszku cisnącego mu się na usta.   
— Proszę uważać, panie Malfoy. Nie chciałbym dostarczyć Czarnemu Panu jego ulubieńca w kawałkach.   
— Panowie, proszę. — Stojący przed nimi Crabbe zaczął się wiercić. — To co najmniej wysoce nieuprzejme, kazać Czarnemu Panu czekać. On… On jest z czegoś bardzo zadowolony i… koniecznie musi was zobaczyć. Więc chodźmy już.   
Zadowolony? Z czego, na wszystkie demony piekieł, mógłby być zadowolony Voldemort? Każda próba przejęcia Hogwartu kończyła się fiaskiem, wszelkie zasadzki na życie Dumbledore’a spełzały na niczym, rzecz jasna ku wielkiej radości Severusa, choć rzeczone porażki bynajmniej nie wprawiały Czarnego Pana w najlepszy nastrój — zresztą, parę miesięcy później całkowicie odciął się on od swej siatki śmierciożerców.   
Nieważne. Akurat ten temat zdecydowanie powinno się przemilczeć i zignorować, stojąc przed komnatami Voldemorta.   
Wraz z Draco mamroczącym coś niewyrażnie pod nosem, Severus podążał za Crabbe’em długim, kamiennym korytarzem, oświetlanym przez ogromne pochodnie. Ich światło wydłużało cienie pełznące ku niskim schodkom, później skręcały za rogiem i wraz z nimi wędrowały naprzód trzema korytarzami, aż wreszcie zatrzymali się przed otwartymi drzwiami do pokoi Czarnego Pana.   
Inni członkowie ich przerażającego, mrocznego kręgu nie zdawali sobie w pełni sprawy z mocy, jaką władał Lord Voldemort. Jego aparycja fizyczna, jakkolwiek szokująca, promieniowała od zła płynącego z czarnej magii. Albus potrafił to dostrzec, Potter doświadczył z bliska, ale żaden z nich nie pojmował w pełni horroru, jaki zagnieździł się w tym szalonym człowieku. Jego skóra była biała jak kreda, niemal przezroczysta, tak jasna, że nie można by jej nazwać nawet bladą, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek koloru wynikającego z krążenia krwi. Jego postura była drobna i szczupła, przywodziła na myśl uschnięte drzewo, choć w tych mizernych mięśniach drzemała siła, która pochodziła nie z ciała, lecz z czystej, pierwotnej magii.   
Był ohydny.   
Ale Severus był zbyt mądry, by kiedykolwiek tak pomyśleć.   
Głos Voldemorta, szorstki niczym dźwięk papieru ściernego ocierającego się o drewno, rozległ się cicho:   
— Severusie, Draco. Moje dzieci, witajcie, wejdźcie do środka.   
Pokój wypełniony był kobietami i mężczyznami — czarodziejami i czarownicami, pracującymi gorączkowo przy stołach ustawionych aż po brzeg wielkiego hallu. Co, na demony, oni tu robili? Nad czym pracowali? Severus, ignorując protest swych kości, opadł na kolana i na klęczkach podszedł do Voldemorta. Ucałował rąbek jego szat, trzykrotnie, po czym musnął ustami błękitne i czerwone pierścienie na cienkich, kościstych palcach.   
— Mój panie, wybacz nam naszą opieszałość w drodze przed twe oblicze.   
Ten okropny głos wybuchł śmiechem.   
— Och, mój Severusie, nie musisz przepraszać. Wiesz, nawet gdybyście spóźnili się trzy godziny, a nie jedną, i tak bym was nie ukarał.   
Och. Jasna cholera.   
Severus zawsze był gotów przyznać się, że się boi — w jego zawodzie zaprzeczanie własnym uczuciom było prostą drogą do samobójstwa.   
Był przerażony. Absolutnie. Całkowicie. Wiedział też, że za żadne skarby nie może spojrzeć swemu panu w twarz, nim ten pozwoli im się podnieść z klęczek. Voldemort pławił się we władzy, jaką miał nad nimi — każąc im godzinami klęczeć na kamiennej posadzce. Czasami Severus ledwie był w stanie stanąć po czymś takim na nogach, a i to tylko dzięki pomocy Draco.   
— Odczuliśmy twoją radość, ekscelencjo.   
— O tak, panie, odczuliśmy. Pragniemy jedynie zwiększyć twą radość, spełniając twe rozkazy — wymamrotał Draco.   
— Będziecie mieli ku temu okazję. Możecie unieść wzrok.   
Kurwa mać.   
Severus wykonał polecenie, wiedząc, że jego twarz nie zdradza absolutnie niczego. Obrzydzenie, jakie czuł głęboko w żołądku na widok tej paskudnej mordy niemalże przyprawiało go o mdłości, ale zamiast zwymiotować, pozwolił swej masce pęknąć jedynie odrobinkę, licząc na to, że jego twarz wyraża wystarczająco dużo podziwu, by zwieść Voldemorta i zdobyć tego wieczoru jego zaufanie.   
Ciemne, czerwone oczy ze złotymi źrenicami spoczęły na nim. Plamy na łysej głowie Voldemorta, przywodzące na myśl cętkowaną kobrę, kontrastowały mocno z pozbawioną warg, bezkształtną, krwistoczerwoną szparą, jaką były jego usta. Były cienkie niczym papier, kruche jak woskowany papier i drżały lekko z każdym głębokim, zatęchłym oddechem.   
Voldemort uśmiechnął się najpierw do niego, a potem do Draco, który kopiował uwielbienie Severusa, a choć była to mizerna kopia, i tak trafiła do zimnego, martwego serduszka Czarnego Pana. To była ryzykowna zagrywka, bardziej niż dotychczas, bo coś było… zdecydowanie nie tak, a Severus był pewien, że akurat dziś nie chce znaleźć się po złej stronie różdżki Voldemorta.   
Jeden fałszywy krok, jeden znak pogardy, a wszystko runie.   
— Mój panie, wszystkie twe prośby są dla nas rozkazem.   
— Ach… Miałem nadzieję, że to właśnie powiesz, Draco.   
Voldemort uniósł się, a Severus przysiadł na klęczkach, by dać mu więcej przestrzeni. Rzecz jasna wcale nie dlatego, że Czarny Pan budził w nim większe obrzydzenie niż połowa okazów w jego pracowni.   
— W rzeczy samej, myślę, że świetnie dacie robie radę. Widzicie… — Krwiste oczy zwróciły się ku Severusowi, a coś, co w nich zamigotało, sprawiło, że ten poczuł gulę rosnącą mu w gardle. — Wprowadziłem w życie pewien wysoce genialny plan.   
— Plan, mój panie? — spytał.   
— Dokładnie tak. — Voldemort splótł dłonie za plecami i zaczął krążyć po swej sali tronowej. — Małe, schwytane ptaszki potrafią być wyjątkowo prawdomówne, gdy podda się je odrobinom tortur. Ten mały ptaszek wyjawił mi coś bezcennego. Zapewne obaj pamiętacie, co stało się trzynaście lat temu, czyż nie? — Mięśnie na twarzy Voldemorta zadrgały, jakby chciał unieść brwi — tyle, że nie miał czego unosić.   
Trzynaście lat temu. Harry miał teraz dwadzieścia cztery, więc wtedy jedenaście…   
— Mój panie, czy chodzi o incydent z kamieniem filozoficznym?   
— Doskonale. — Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego, a Severus zaczął modlić się do Merlina, by jakoś to odrobaczył. Jego ciało walczyło z dreszczem, który niewątpliwie wszystko by zaprzepaścił. — Dostrzegłem, że kiedy tu wszedłeś, zainteresowali cię… moi ludzie. — Zerknął przez ramię na kobiety i mężczyzn pracujących sumiennie przy stanowiskach. — Ten mały ptaszek, Severusie, wyśpiewał mi nieco interesujących rzeczy. Pójdź proszę za mną.   
Severus wstał, zrzucił kaptur i schował maskę do kieszeni. Schwytany ptaszek. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Członek Zakonu, mógł wygadać Voldemortowi wszystko o szpiegostwie Severusa, mógł zniszczyć całą pracę, jaką wykonali przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Merlinie.   
Wbrew sobie, Severus odruchowo wzniósł swe bariery wyżej niż zazwyczaj, trzymając w żelaznym uścisku swą maskę lojalnego i inteligentnego śmierciożercy. Miał paskudne przeczucia.   
— Powiedz mi, Severusie, kim są ci ludzie? — zagaił Voldemort takim tonem, jakby przepytywał ucznia. Severus szedł kilka kroków za nim, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę dystansu od tego popaprańca. Stoły wypełnione były po brzegi przedmiotami, które nierzadko gościły na jego własnym biurku — kule, fiolki, palniki i kubki, składniki do eliksirów i kilka kociołków. W składnikach rozpoznał minerały — złoto, srebro, ołów, kamień księżycowy i kilka innych, których Severus nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, tylko zerkając na nie ukradkiem.   
Na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się kocioł mogący pomieścić człowieka, chroniony zaklęciem dezaktywującym, które jaśniało dziwną, nieziemską, błękitną poświatą, a pracujący przy nim w skupieniu alchemicy mieli zaszklone, nieobecne spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby byli pod wpływem Imperiusa.   
W tym gronie rozpoznał Algiego Longbottoma, Ernesta Pumpernickle i Prometeusza Canterbuta.   
Wszyscy zniknęli kilka miesięcy temu, tuż sprzed ich nosa. Alchemicy sami w sobie byli wyjątkowi — w ciągu dwudziestu lat pracy w Hogwarcie jedynie trójka jego dawnych uczniów podążyła tą ścieżną.   
— Alchemicy, mój panie.   
— W rzeczy samej. I cóż oni robią?   
— Ośmieliłbym się powiedzieć, że starają się zmienić ołów w złoto.   
Voldemort roześmiał się, na co kilku pracujących przy stołach czarodziei, aż podskoczyło.   
— Dokładnie tak, mój uroczy mistrzu eliksirów, a zarazem nie. Chodź ze mną. Draco, biegnij do mych prywatnych pokoi. Profesor niedługo do ciebie dołączy.   
Severus nie spojrzał na chłopaka, ale coś ciężkiego niczym ołów zagnieździło się w jego żołądku. Przeszedł za Voldemortem przez jedne z licznych drzwi i znalazł się w ogromnej bibliotece.   
Nie. Nie byli w Irlandii. Przechodząc przez wodę, musieli przekroczyć jakiś portal — a to musiała być jedna z wielu posiadłości Voldemorta rozsianych po angielskich wsiach. Rozpoznawał bibliotekę — przeczesywał ją niegdyś, gdy był jeszcze młody i tak cholernie głupi. Voldemort zaprowadził go do jednego z bocznych pokoi, a nim weszli do środka, po plecach Severusa przebiegł dreszcz.   
Każdy cal wszechobecnych półek był zapełniony pudełkami opisanymi jako „Urząd Patentów Absurdalnych”. Wypełniały niewielką przestrzeń, wciskane nierzadko na siłę. Jedyną wolną przestrzeń stanowiła wąska ścieżka.   
Na jej końcu, na małym biurku wciśniętym w kąt pomieszczenia, piętrzył się stos pergaminów opatrzonych tą samą pieczęcią, a magiczne więzy, które uniemożliwiały ich złamanie, leżały w strzępach tuż obok.   
Na pergaminie, zapisane znajomym, eleganckim pismem, widniało nazwisko Nicolasa Flamela.   
Coś jeszcze cięższego i obrzydliwego wpadło Severusowi do żołądka, niemal doprowadzając do mdłości. Wiło się w jego wnętrznościach, w każdym zakamarku piersi, domagając się uwagi.   
Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego. W tym uśmiechu Severus dostrzegł cień człowieka, do którego niegdyś przybył, z nadzieją i pożądaniem, a potem obserwował, jak zmienia się w szaleńca.   
— Czasem jestem zbyt mądry, nawet dla własnego dobra. — Przekrzywił głowę. — Ten mały ptaszek — prychnął z rozbawieniem — wskazał mi właściwy kierunek. Zginął przez własną głupotę, zabity przez moich ludzi w ministerstwie, ale wcześniej zdołał zapewnić mi fantastyczny dodatek do stworzonego zespołu. — Urwał na chwilę.   
— Ufam ci, mój buntowniczy mistrzu eliksirów. Raz zboczyłeś z właściwej ścieżki — tamten starzec nawkładał ci do głowy pomysłów, które nigdy nie powinny były się w niej znaleźć. Jesteś i zawsze byłeś moim ulubieńcem, ale nie zamierzam tolerować błędów. I dlatego… — Rozwinął zwój. — Chcę, abyś zabrał je ze sobą. Rozdałem kopie alchemikom, których… zatrudniłem, a oryginały schowałem w bezpiecznym miejscu. Miałem nadzieję, iż zechcesz rozważyć… dołączenie do projektu.   
Severusie, nie wymiotuj.   
\- Mój panie — wyszeptał z tak wielkim szacunkiem, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć. — Dziękuję za tę możliwość. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zawiodę.   
\- Wiem, że nie zawiedziesz, Severusie. Służyłeś mi wiernie, a ja zawsze nagradzam tak… niezachwiane oddanie. Zawsze ceniłem również twą niezaspokojoną ciekawość — mruknął Voldemort. — Chcę, abyś został i zapewnił mi rozrywkę, nim spotkam się z waszymi towarzyszami. W moim pokoju znajdziesz Draco. Nie każ mi czekać. Wkrótce do was dołączę.   
\- Oczywiście, mój panie — wyszeptał Severus, po czym skłonił się głęboko, odwrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie.  
  
Wyprężył się niczym struna, siłą powstrzymując kolana przed drżeniem, a serce przed zbyt mocnym, szybkim biciem, gdy mijał stanowiska pracy alchemików, zapamiętując tak wiele nazwisk, jak tylko zdołał. Kilku mężczyzn mamrotało coś pod nosem, na co Severus rzucił im ostre spojrzenie, przechodząc obok.   
Przy jednym z bocznych stolików siedziała ekspertka od zaklęć okultystycznych, Flannery Higgins. Shacklebolt. Voldemort wykorzystał Shacklebolta, by dotrzeć do Higgins.   
Jego żołądek wywinął się na drugą stronę.   
Zabawianie Czarnego Pana nie powinno stanowić, aż takiego problemu — w tamtych pokojach Severus dokonał już wielu niewysłowionych okropieństw, zarówno w formie kary, jak i nagrody. Jakby nie patrzeć, miał obsesję na punkcie śmierci.   
Nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił wyrzucić tej myśli z głowy, gdy otworzył drzwi do sypialni Voldemorta i zastał w niej czekającego na niego Draco.   
— Profesorze Snape.   
— Panie Malfoy — wymamrotał.   
Zatrzymał się przy łóżku, po czym powoli, czując na sobie spojrzenie młodszego mężczyzny, zaczął się rozbierać. Z szatami poszło mu dość łatwo — zsunął je z siebie i rzucił na oparcie pięknego, zdobionego krzesła stojącego przy łożu. Poczuł gulę w gardle, gdy zaczął zdejmować koszulę, odsłaniając wilgotną od potu skórę, po czym rozpiął spodnie. Kątem oka dostrzegł obserwującego go Draco.   
— Wiesz, że nieładnie się gapić.   
Stanowili wręcz rażący kontrast. Draco był czystym pięknem, jakby wyrzeźbionym w srebrze; miał długie, smukłe nogi i ramiona, a jego jasne, faliste włosy błyszczały niczym szkło. Gdy tak leżał na łóżku, przypominał dzieło sztuki — greckiego boga oczekującego na swe nimfy. A Severus? Mówiąc dosadnie, zapuścił się. Niegdyś był dobrze zbudowanym, opalonym mężczyzną, lecz teraz ten mężczyzna stał się chuderlakiem, któremu każdy mógłby policzyć żebra wystające spod skóry pokrytej licznymi bliznami, na brzuchu, biodrach, nawet na udach I kroczu. Nawet jego penis znaczyły wyraźne blizny upamiętniające te wszystkie razy, gdy znęcał się nad nim Voldemort lub sam Severus.   
Nikt nie nazwałby go atrakcyjnym — jego, którego całe życie zapisane było na skórze — nikt, nawet ci idealiści Gryfoni. I choć Severus nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać, zdawał sobie sprawę, co czuł Draco, gdy Czarny Pan żądał ich zbliżenia. Severus po prostu widział odrazę i przerażenie w jego oczach, przed i po, za każdym razem, zupełnie jakby Draco nigdy nie pamiętał, jak pokraczny stał się w istocie jego dawny nauczyciel, więc za każdym razem, gdy oglądał go nago, dosłownie go odrzucało. Lucjusz nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie podobnych emocji, dzięki czemu Severus mógł zachować przynajmniej pozory godności, kiedy byli zmuszani do stosunku. Pod tym względem Draco był beznadziejnym przypadkiem.   
— Profesorze, znamy się już zbyt dobrze, by silić się na uprzejmości — odpowiedział złośliwie Draco. Odchylił się, wyciągając bezpruderyjnie nogi. Jego długi penis leżał na udzie, absolutnie niezainteresowany sytuacją. — Czemu nigdy ich nie usuniesz?   
— Co miałbym usuwać?   
— Blizny.   
Coś w jego oczach musiało przestraszyć chłopaka, bo Draco spłoszył się odrobinę, jakby przerażony tym, co powiedział i do kogo.   
— Blizny są świadectwem naszego życia, panie Malfoy. Lepiej je widzieć i pamiętać o tym, kim się jest oraz kim się nie jest, niż żyć w kłamstwie.   
Szarpnął sznurówki po raz ostatni, zrzucił buty, po czym zsunął majtki z bioder, które same opadły na posadzkę, a on stanął przed Draco nagi i tak odpychający, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie myślał o nim. O jego twarzy. Oczach. Odrzucił te myśli, wyparł je z głowy i wdrapał się na materac, na którym ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji — na czworakach, wypychając biodra.   
Jeśli kiedyś zbliżenia intymne przynosiły mu przyjemność, to czasy te pochłonęły odmęty przeszłości. Severus pamiętał je jak z poprzedniego życia, że kiedyś był w tym całkiem dobry — nieraz zdarzało mu się wprawić Remusa Lupina w stan absolutnego spełnienia. Ale te czasy, gdy stosunek przynosił przyjemność, a nie ból, wydawały się tak odległe, jakby dzieliły je lata, albo wręcz eony. Obecnie seks stał się formą kary za przyszłe grzechy, za nieudzielone zadośćuczynienie. Seks przeobraził się w dowód na to, kim się stał i kim był, a kim już nigdy nie zostanie. Seks stał się czymś, co trzeba było po prostu przeżyć, jakoś przez niego przejść. Na próżno szukać w nim przyjemności — ostała się jedynie mroczna ekstaza karania samego siebie za wszystkie złe uczynki, których dopuścił się w całym swoim życiu.   
Sypialnia Voldemorta — Komnata Tajemnic Severusa.   
— Profesorze, nie musi pan…   
— Nie — wycedził Snape. Może i chłopak twierdził, że jest biseksualny, ale fakt, że miał żonę oraz dzieci cokolwiek temu przeczył. Severus miał już dość na sumieniu i nie chciał wystawiać się na pokuszenie, dlatego praktycznie zawsze bywał na dole.   
Jedyny sposób przetrwania stanowiło potraktowanie całego procederu w sposób kliniczny — Severus nie sądził, by mógł to inaczej przetrwać. Przechodził przez to w oparciu o fakty, założenia i zimną, surową prawdę — tylko to powstrzymywało go przed ucieczką z krzykiem.   
— Do dzieła.   
Łóżko za nim ugięło się, a na jego biodrach złożono delikatny pocałunek. Zamknął oczy, gdy upokorzenie wyciągnęło swe szpony ku jego gardłu. To było upokarzające — leżał na materacu, wypinając tyłek ku górze, chowając twarz w skrzyżowanych ramionach… praktycznie wystawiał się młodemu mężczyźnie, który dopiero niedawno wyrósł z pieluch. To było złe, okropne i niewłaściwe, nawet gdy smukłe, delikatne, dziecięce palce owinęły się wokół zwiotczałego penisa Severusa.   
Za pierwszym i ostatnim razem, gdy Severus nie miał erekcji, Voldemort przeklął go tak paskudnie, że przez dwa dni wymiotował krwią, a przez tydzień nie był w stanie samodzielnie się poruszać.   
— Coś przyjemnego, Severusie — usłyszał mamrotanie, a upokorzenie zaczęło palić go w policzki, w pierś, a nawet za oczami. — Myśl o czymś przyjemnym.   
Nie o czymś zbyt przyjemnym, bo nie chciał kalać tych najpiękniejszych myśli. Ale o czymś przyjemnym. O czymś…   
Harry.   
To było… brudne i och, tak niewłaściwe. Severus pchnął biodrami ku silnej dłoni Draco. Nie. Dłoni Harry’ego. Dłoń Harry’ego obejmowała jego penisa, drżąca i niepewna, obciągając mu aż do erekcji.   
Tak.   
Severus przymnął powieki, oddając się fantazjom. Jego sypialnia. Obaj nadzy, a jasna skóra Severusa była gładka i nienaruszona, tak jak za czasów młodości. Ciasne, gorące oddanie się pożądaniu, powolne, ale i pewne, rozkwitające między nimi niczym kwiat.   
Ta myśl, ta… _fantazja_ sprawiły, że Severus zaczął mruczeć, gdy jego członek podnosił się do życia, z dumą prężąc się pod brzuchem. Już od tak dawna, bardzo dawna nikogo nie posiadł, od tak dawna nie kochał i nie był kochany — ale o tym nie mógł myśleć zbyt wiele, bo niechybnie utraciłby przez to erekcję.   
Draco puścił… nie, Harry go puścił, wciąż tak uroczo roztrzepany. Wiedział rzecz jasna, co ma zrobić, bo w swych fantazjach Severus nie pozbawił Harry’ego jego dziewictwa. W jego marzeniach Harry wracał do niego już z doświadczeniem, bo przecież nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie ofiarował komuś takiemu jak Severus takiego daru.   
Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Harry spojrzałby na niego i odnalazł w nim jedynie piękno — błagałby Severusa, aby ten go nareszcie posiadł. Tak. Błagał. Te piękne usta wypowiadałyby słowa pełne tęsknoty i słodkiego pożądania.   
Gdy Draco go puścił, Snape zastąpił jego dłoń swą własną. Pieścił się delikatnie, rozsuwając nogi. Słyszał, jak Draco grzebie w ubraniach, szukajac buteleczki z lubrykantem w szacie Severusa — który przez dwadzieścia lat  nauczył się, że zjawianie się na spotkaniach śmierciożerców bez jakiejkolwiek substancji poślizgowej kończyło się nawilżeniem ze śliny i krwi.   
Poczuł wsuwający się w niego palec.   
Palec Harry’ego. Słodki i delikatny, niewiedzący, jak daleko lub jak blisko… ocierający się o niego, nie mając przy tym pojęcia, jak niesamowicie przyjemne były jego działania. Harry wsuwał palec i wysuwał, a jego delikatny oddech mieszał się z oddechem Severusa, drżał przepięknie, przepełniony niewinną młodością. Ale Harry jest też silny. W końcu wie, co robi, a Severus jęczy cicho, odpowiadając na jego ruchy.   
Dodał kolejny palec. Tak. To takie przyjemne, czuje się taki pełny, Harry radzi sobie tak dobrze, ale nie mówi o tym. Pozwoliłby sobie pewnie tylko na drobną, przemądrzałą uwagę; poza ty jego usta zostały stworzone do innych, przyjemniejszych rzeczy. Kolejny jęk… Tak, och tak, Severus czuł twardy dowód podniecenia ocierający się o jego udo. Trącił go, dysząc cicho i delikatnie ściskając swą erekcję. Nie chciał skończyć zbyt szybko.   
Draco wsunął w niego trzeci palec, upewniając się, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy, nie zrani go… Kiedyś, kiedy chłopak zanadto się pospieszył, przez co Severus zaczął krwawić, Voldemort zmusił Draco, aby…   
Nie myśl o tym, Severusie. Nie teraz.   
Wypiął mocniej biodra, gdy palce zaczęły go rozciągać; przysłuchiwał się dyszeniu i drżącemu oddechowi chłopaka. Mocno ścisnął opadającego penisa.   
Harry. Dyszący. Jęczący mu z rozkoszą do ucha. Te utalentowane usta całujące jego plecy, język odrysowujący każdą z blizn, liżący łopatki i drażniący kości kręgosłupa. Severus niemalże był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak wspaniały byłby dotyk tych ust, wyznaczający ścieżkę od góry kręgosłupa aż do pośladków — bawiłyby się skórą i podgryzały ją, nieświadomy, jak bardzo go to podnieca.   
Palce wysunęły się, a na ich miejsce pojawiło się coś znacznie grubszego i mniej smukłego, mocniej naciskając na jego wejście. Rozluźnił się odruchowo, wsłuchując się beznamiętnie w sapnięcia Draco, gdy ten zaczął się w niego wsuwać. Penis chłopaka wbijał się w niego niczym stal, rozciągając go tam, gdzie wcześniej nie sięgnęły palce. Severus pamiętał jeszcze czasy, gdy go to bolało.   
Kwestia wprawy i czasu spędzonego na czworakach, staruszku.   
Draco dyszał, powoli, ale pewnie ruszając biodrami, aż w końcu Severus poczuł na swojej skórze ciepłe, ciężkie jądra. Malfoy westchnął, składając pocałunki na jego skórze; Severus nie próbował go odepchnąć — pozwalał mu na to wszystko, bo chłopak potrzebował czułości jak roślina światła.   
Objął mocno swoją erekcję, pieszcząc kciukiem żołądź, i spróbował wrócić do wcześniejszych fantazji, gdy Draco zaczął go posuwać.   
Harry. Tak podekscytowany, wykonujący pierwsze pchnięcia z finezją godną niedoświadczonego pierwszorocznego na pierwszych zajęciach z eliksirów, a jednak Severus nie chciał go poprawiać. Radość Harry’ego stała się całym jego światem, nawet jeśli tylko tym wyimaginowanym, bo tylko w jego marzeniach on i Harry znajdowali się w łóżku sam na sam. Severus pozwalał mu poruszać się w swoim tempie, rozkoszując się przyjemnością chłopaka, a przy tym obciągał sobie energicznie, wychodząc jego pchnięciom naprzeciw.   
Draco zawsze lubił to, jak poruszał biodrami w rytmie jego pchnięć - zaczął posuwać go mocniej i szybciej, podkręcając tempo. Severus miał pewność, że jeśli jemu ciężko było utrzymać podniecenie, to Draco tym bardziej - a z nich dwóch chłopak miał znacznie więcej do stracenia, dlatego starał się zachęcać go jękami i westchnieniami. Cóż, udawane pożądanie jest najtrudniejszą ze sztuk, o tym akurat Severus doskonale wiedział.   
Draco zacisnął ostrzegawczo palce na jego biodrach i westchnął głośno.   
Severus odwrócił głowę i napotkał palące spojrzenie Voldemorta.   
— Mój… Mój panie… — I tak oto pożegnał się z fantazjowaniem o Potterze.   
Voldemort zamknął za sobą drzwi. Draco zwolnił pchnięcia i, podobnie jak Severus, zamarł w oczekiwaniu na zachętę lub reprymendę. Tym razem, gdy Czarny Pan usiadł na skraju łóżka i przesunął długimi palcami wzdłuż pleców Severusa, ten domyślił się, co się święci.   
Choć w sumie, z Voldemortem to nigdy nic nie wiadomo.   
— Mój panie… Byliśmy podekscytowani, chcieliśmy… — wydukał nieskładnie Draco.   
— Tak, tak — przerwał mu Voldemort, ukazując w uśmiechu ostre zęby. — Kontynuujcie, proszę.   
Severus objął swojego penisa, najmocniej jak tylko mógł, pobudzając go do życia i zaciskając się na Draco. Chłopak był już nawet mniej niż pół twardy, dlatego Severus powtórzył „zabieg” kilkukrotnie, systematycznie starając się postawić go do pionu, udając przy tym, że zmienia pozycję. Mocniej, jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, ścisnął jeszcze mocniej i mocniej, aż w końcu Draco odetchnął i pchnął w niego.   
_Dobrze. Rób tak dalej. No już, Draco, pchnij we mnie, ty głupi… o tak. Pchnij mocniej. Świetnie_.   
Z wprawą wrócili do swego rytmu, ostrożnie wyrzucając z umysłów wszelkie niechciane i niebezpieczne myśli. Severus trzymał swoje fantazje w ryzach, skupiając się na Draco i jego wspaniałym ciele, na tym, jak estetyczny, wręcz piękny jest sposób, w jakim chłopak zmierza do orgazmu. Draco zmieniał kąt swoich ruchów, aż w końcu udało mu się odnaleźć i trafić w prostatę Severusa, który z trudem zdusił głośny jęk. Ich ruchy były szybkie i mocne, a Voldemort był, kurwa mać, tuż przy nich, ale przecież nic nie mogli na to poradzić.   
Severus wrócił dłonią do swej erekcji, chowając przy tym głowę między ramionami; starał się bardziej otworzyć na pchnięcia Draco. R _uszaj się, ruszaj się, dojdź wreszcie i będzie po wszystkim, Severusie, pospiesz się, dojdź i nareszcie nadejdzie koniec._   
Zaczął mocno i szybko pocierać główkę, po czym ścisnął lekko całego penisa i wreszcie doszedł.   
Jego wytrysk był powolny, niemal ociężały. Zacisnął powieki. Jego ciało przeszywały dreszcze. Orgazm nie niósł już za sobą przyjemności, ale przynajmniej zwiastował rychły koniec.   
Usłyszał pomruk za swoimi plecami i poczuł, jak chłopak wysuwa się z niego. Pewien, że Draco doszedł, już miał się podnieść, gdy nagle poczuł, jak na jego plecach oraz pośladkach ląduje coś ciekłego, ciepłego i lepkiego, coś…   
Draco właśnie na niego wytrysnął.   
Zamknął oczy, czując zalewające go fale upokorzenia na samą myśl o uległości, do której został zmuszony.   
Starał się trwać w bezruchu, zbierając się do kupy. Jego serce może i było martwe, ale jego umysł nie i właśnie wrzeszczał w proteście przeciwko tej niesprawiedliwości. Draco wcierał spermę w skórę na jego plecach, zgodnie z poleceniem Voldemorta. Severus wyrzucił z głowy wszelkie myśli, gdy chłopak wolną dłonią niemal pieszczotliwie pogłaskał jego biodro.   
Wzdrygnął się, na co obaj mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać.   
— Och, Severusie, daj spokój — wyszeptał oślizgłym tonem Voldemort. Na sam dźwięk jego głosu po kręgosłupie Severusa przebiegł dreszcz. — Wiem, jak bardzo to… lubisz.   
— Oczywiście, mój panie — wymamrotał, jęcząc przeciągle i wypinając biodra. — Dziękuję.   
— Proszę bardzo — syknął z zadowoleniem Voldemort. — Możecie już iść. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. — Zaśmiał się chrapliwie, gardłowo. — Uważajcie po drodze do domu. Nie chciałbym, by moim ukochanym dzieciom stała się krzywda. Liczę, że tego dopilnujesz, Severusie.   
— Tak jest, panie — zapewnił Severus, gdy Draco zsunął się z niego i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Severus zrobił to samo, nie był jednak w stanie zmusić się, by jakkolwiek okryć się pościelą, na której niedawno pieprzył się z Draco. Zresztą, Voldemort i tak by mu na to nie pozwolił. Wzrok Czarnego Pana wędrował po jego ciele niczym obleśny robal, ciesząc się i sycąc każdą raną, każdą blizną.   
Tym razem, co było rzadkością, Voldemort nie naciskał na nich. Tym razem wyraźnie pożądał śmierci, a nie ciała — zdradzał go sposób, w jaki oblizywał cienkie wargi i wzdychał z podnieceniem.   
Wyszedł równie cicho jak wszedł, w akompaniamencie szelestu szaty; Draco i Severus znów zostali sami.   
— Czy udało się panu dojść?   
Ciche pytanie padło zza pleców Severusa. Uniósł brew, wstając z łóżka. Zignorował wilgotny pot klejący się na jego skórze i sięgnął po spodnie.   
— Profesorze. — Draco położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Czy udało się panu dojść?   
Och, słodka, młodzieńcza naiwności.   
— Oczywiście, że tak. Osiągnąłem orgazm oszałamiający jak stado mustangów gnających z wiatrem przez dolinę. Zadowolony? — zadrwił Severus, chowając się za swą doskonale zbudowaną maską. Zmięta szata, którą dotychczas ściskał w dłoniach, wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, kiedy ją rozprostował. Minęła wieczność, nim udało mu się odnaleźć w niej rękawy i kołnierz, a co dopiero ją na siebie założyć. Czy udało mu się dojść. O tak, udało mu się. Tylko to było ważne, jakby nie patrzeć — to, jak mocno doszedł. I przeprosiny ukryte w pytaniu.   
— Nie, nie jestem szczęśliwy — wysyczał Draco, łapiąc Severusa za szatę na piersi i przyciągając go do siebie. — Ty głupcze. Byłeś i zawsze będziesz największym ignorantem, jakiego znam.   
— Panie Malfoy, nie tak prowadzi się intymne, łóżkowe rozmowy. Może innym razem dam ci kilka wskazówek — odparł Severus, uśmiechając się złośliwie, po czym wyszarpnął się z jego chwytu. — Ubieraj się.   
— Nie możesz chować się za swoim ciętym językiem. Nie przy mnie. Doskonale o tym wiesz.   
— A ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że tutaj się nie rozmawia, imbecylu. Zbieraj swoje łaszki.   
Severus odwrócił się na pięcie i wymknął się z sypialni, ściskając w ramionach pergaminy. Przeszedł przez komnaty Voldemorta, potem przez długi korytarz, aż wreszcie wydostał się przez zaklęte wejście ukryte w jeziorze.   
Noc była ciemna i wyjątkowo zimna, ani trochę nie przypominając obiecującego wieczoru sprzed kilku godzin. Założył maskę, choćby po to, by osłonić policzki przed mrozem, po czym spojrzał w gwiazdy.   
Merlinie, potrzebował szklanki szkockiej.   
Albo i dwóch.   
— Nie możesz ignorować mnie przez całą noc. — Severus bardziej wyczuł, niż usłyszał nadejście Draco. — Nie pozwolę ci na to.   
Severus nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią. Ponad jeziorem przetoczył się chrapliwy, ludzki wrzask, a po nim rozległ się huk skrzydeł setek gęsi podrywających się do lotu. Odwrócił się, by popatrzeć, jak majestatyczne, białe skrzydła niosą ptaki ku niebu, ku wolności i z dala od mrocznej czeluści. Odbijały się mocno od ciemnego nieba, nienaturalnie wręcz jaśniejące i piękne. Wolne od wszelkich zmartwień tego świata. Nie zatrzymywane przez nikogo.   
Severus wszystko zawdzięczał Dumbledore’owi — i tylko dlatego za każdym razem schodził do tego piekła. Był mu to winien, nawet jeśli na koniec zostawał z niego cień człowieka. Był gotów pozostać szpiegiem tak długo, aż w końcu nie oszaleje, był gotów umrzeć za sprawę, o ile to właśnie zadowoliłoby Dumbledore’a. Jeśli nie w trakcie seksu, to na „zwyczajnym” spotkaniu; jeśli nie za zaniechanie mordu na kolejnej niewinnej ofierze, to za jakikolwiek pretekst, który akurat nie spodoba się Czarnemu Panu.   
Damski but leżał na trawie, czekając na nich.   
Chwycili świstoklik, który zabrał ich z powrotem do Szkocji — ich domu i więzenia. Severus przez dosłownie mgnienie oka zastanowił się, co nieraz zdarzało mu się po takich… schadzkach, czy Voldemort odszukałby go w Chile.   
Draco cały czas o czymś mówił, ale Severus go nie słuchał — chłopak wydawał mu się łatwym do zignorowania bzyczeniem nad uchem. Wiatr dął i świstał między drzewami, lecz jego umysł był daleko na tropikalnej plaży. A może Maui. Zrobiłby sobie przyjemne, długie wakacje, w towarzystwie jedynie wspaniałego słońca i egzotycznych drinków. Kilku jego kolegów po fachu zarzekało się, że Keys to prawdziwy matecznik rzadkich składników eliksirów. Tak. Keys. Spakowałby jedynie kąpielówki, eliksir przeciwsłoneczny i kociołek.   
— Profesorze. Nie słucha mnie pan ani trochę, prawda?   
— Nie — odpowiedział szczerze. Schował różdżkę do szaty i podniósł ich miotły z porośniętej mchem, zmarzniętej ziemi . Strzepnął z nich świeżo opadły śnieg, po czym podał swemu towarzyszowi wspaniałą, drogą miotłę, a sam chwycił tę znacznie starszą i bardziej wystrzępioną. Dosiadł jej i mocno odbił się od ziemi, nie czekając na Draco. Miał na głowie własne problemy i ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to jego poczucie winy.   
— Musisz zacząć. — Draco szybko wzbił się w powietrze i znalazł przy nim, po czym w równym tempie pomknęli nad rozległym Zakazanym Lasem. — Wiesz, że tego nie chciałem.   
— Och, naprawdę, wiem. — Mógł niemal posmakować gorycz tych słów na własnym języku. — Pani Malfoy nadal o niczym nie wie?   
Severus domyślał się, że Draco ani trochę nie spodobała się zmiana tematu, ale skoro dotyczyła jego żony, to ostatecznie na nią przystał. Akurat w tej kwestii egoizm chłopaka był aż nadto przewidywalny.   
— Nie. Chciałem zaczekać z tym do świąt, ale być może trzeba będzie zrobić to wcześniej. Nie chcę rujnować jej życia, gdy piekło w końcu wybuchnie. Susan… nie będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwa, ale nie to jest najważniejsze.   
— Oczywiście, że nie. Dam ci znać, jak tylko nadarzy się okazja i przeniesiemy ją do bezpiecznego domu.   
— Profesorze… — Draco wziął głęboki oddech. — Ile by to nie znaczyło… przepraszam.   
Severus spojrzał na niego.   
— Draco, zamilcz.   
I zamilkł.


	9. Z dyrektorem jest ich trzech

Przez lata współpracy Severus i Dumbledore wypracowali prosty system, który chronił ich obu przed niezbyt przyjemnymi aspektami ich pracy i ról pełnionych w Zakonie. Dumbledore nie pytał, a Severus — ciekawe, czemu? — nie opowiadał. Kiedyś myślał, że dyrektor postępuje tak, by chronić jego prywatność, ale z wiekiem przybywało mu cynizmu i czasami zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore o nic nie pyta, bo tak naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć. Nie, żeby Severus go o to winił. On sam też nie chciałby myśleć, a co dopiero słuchać o tym, jak uprawia seks z Draco Malfoyem.  
Wziął długi, gorący prysznic i zrobił sobie porządny peeling, po którym jego skóra piekła i przybrała wściekle czerwony kolor, a potem przebrał się w codzienny, czarny strój. Wzniósł modły do wszelkich bóstw, które mogłyby mieć go w swej opiece — a przynajmniej mieć z niego niezły ubawy — by udało mu się kiedyś wydrzeć choć godzinę czy dwie odpoczynku, nim zaczną się pierwsze poranne lekcje, nawet jeśli z podobnymi niedogodnościami pogodził się lata temu.  
Mimo to, znalazł chwilę, by zażyć profilaktycznie Eliksir Pieprzowy, zjeść pół tabliczki czekolady z migdałami i wypić dwie filiżanki herbaty, nim w ogóle zaczął _rozważać_ spotkanie z Albusem. Już i tak miał nerwy w strzępach, powarkiwanie na dyrektora nad miseczką cytrynowych dropsów w niczym by mu teraz nie pomogło.  
Tak sobie rozmyślając, wrzucił do kominka garść proszku Fiuu.  
— Profesorze Dumbledore, mogę zająć panu chwilę?  
Kiedyś bawił go widok głowy dyrektora w kominku. Ba, jeszcze za młodu, gdy ujrzał ją tam po raz pierwszy, śmiał się z tego do łez. Teraz jednak wyprostował się, jak tylko poczuł na sobie badawczy wzrok Albusa, wyraźnie szukający na jego ciele skutków Cruciatusa.  
— Witaj, Severusie. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Zorganizowałem już zastępstwo na twoje pierwsze lekcje, mój chłopcze.  
— To nie będzie konieczne, Albusie — zapewnił oschle. — Mam się nieźle. Przynajmniej na tyle nieźle, na ile można się czuć, zważywszy na okoliczności. Wierzę jednak, że moja pozycja w kręgu zwolenników Czarnego Pana mogła stać się zagrożona. Czy w związku z tym mogę prosić cię o radę?  
— Zapraszam — zapewnił Albus, marszcząc brwi. — Harry i Minerwa już tu są.  
— Dołączę do was niezwłocznie — powiedział i zerwał połączenie, jak tylko głowa dyrektora zniknęła z kominka.  
Tak. Zagrożona. Podobało mu się brzmienie tego słowa, a poza tym, wszystkie dosadniejsze określenia, jak choćby _zacznij przygotowywać mój akt zgonu_ , brzmiały zanadto melodramatycznie. Voldemort wiedział, a przynajmniej miał silne podejrzenia, że jego ukochany mistrz eliksirów nigdy tak naprawdę nie odszedł od jasnej strony. Severus przez cały lot do domu czuł gdzieś z tyłu głowy niejasne ukłucia niepokoju, nie mógł jednak pojąć, co go właściwie dręczy. Dopiero, gdy minął bariery ochronne otaczające Hogwart, odpowiedź jakby sama wślizgnęła się do jego głowy.  
Voldemort chciał, by Severus wiedział, co właściwie planuje.  
Więcej, chciał, aby Severus przekazał _Zakonowi_ jego plany, ponieważ najwyraźniej czegoś potrzebował. Wieści o powrocie Harry’ego musiały z pewnością dotrzeć do jego uszu i najprawdopodobniej knuł teraz coś, co dotyczyło Nicolasa Flamela, Kamienia Filozoficznego i Pottera.  
Niestety, Severus nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to mogłoby być. Nie rozumiał także, jakie korzyści przyniosłoby Voldemortowi to, że Potter dowiedziałby się o jego próbach stworzenia własnego Kamienia Filozoficznego, ale jednego był pewien — dobrze ocenił sytuację. Pierwszą podpowiedzią było polecenie Voldemorta, by Draco doszedł na niego jak na jakąś tanią kurwę. „Mój buntowniczy mistrzu eliksirów”. Kolejna wskazówka. Voldemort wiedział, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestał szpiegować. Zapewne też właśnie dlatego nie dołączył do nich w trakcie seksu, jak czynił to zazwyczaj.  
Shacklebolt. W jakiś sposób Voldemort wyciągnął potrzebne informacje od Shacklebolta. Więc wiedział od niedawna. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Czarny Pan nie wezwał do siebie swych poddanych. Zaszył się gdzieś i zbierał w całość kawałki układanki, które wydarł od Shacklebolta — tylko to wyjaśnienie miało jakikolwiek sens.  
Nieprzypadkowo ujrzał pracujących alchemików. Wtedy wydawało mu się to nieco dziwne, że pracują w głównej komnacie Czarnego Pana, tak bardzo na widoku, ale teraz przeczuwał, że to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Voldemort chciał mieć absolutną pewność, że Severus odgadnie jego zamiary.  
Sieć Szeptów, Shacklebolt, Voldemort, Nicolas Flamel. Alchemicy. Potter. Wszystkie te element były w pewien sposób połączone — tylko _w jaki_? Dlaczego Severus uszedł z życiem — choć bez resztek godności — jeśli nie miałoby to bezpośredniego związku z Potterem?  
Czy nie był to aby najbardziej przerażający aspekt całej sprawy?  
Rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające, upewnił się, że bariery ochronne są nietknięte, szata dokładnie uprasowana, a łata na jej rąbku się nie odpruła. Lekcje rozpocznały się za półtorej godziny, więc nie miał czasu do stracenia — zgarnął osiem pergaminów i wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu do kominka.  
— Gabinet dyrektora.  
Wydostał się z paleniska, otrzepując szatę. O tej godzinie w gabinecie było cicho — słońce dopiero nieśmiało wyglądało znad horyzontu, przygotowując się do nowego dnia. Albus uniósł się zza biura, wciąż ubrany w fioletową, nocną czapkę i dopasowaną kolorystycznie nocną szatę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie na widok pergaminów.  
— Dzień dobry, Severusie.  
— Nie jest dobry. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jest okropny, a mydlenie oczu kłamstwem nie ma najmniejszego sensu — warknął w odpowiedzi Severus, rzucając pergaminy na biurko. — Mamy problem.  
— Owszem, wspominałeś. Usiadź, Severusie. Herbaty?  
Pokręcił głową, spoglądając na zaspaną Minervę McGonagall, która próbowała szybko upiąć rozczochrane włosy, trzymając wsuwki w zębach.  
— Dzień dobry — wymamrotała.  
Potter wyglądał na nie mniej zmęczonego, ale mimo to rozbudzonego i czujnego. Siedział w fotelu najbardziej oddalonym od biurka dyrektora. Kruczoczarne włosy tylko podkreślały jego worki pod oczami, podobnie jak pobladła, napięta twarz, ściągnięta w okolicach ust. Oczy rozglądały się czujnie, zdradzając ból, a blizna była rozpalona i mocno czerwona. Severus odwrócił od niego wzrok i przeniósł go na dyrektora.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, choć nie tak radośnie, jak zazwyczaj.  
— Czy zeszłej nocy zdarzyło się coś ważnego, Severusie?  
Odchrząknął i kiwnął głową, zagłębiając się w fotelu. Skrzyżował nogi, a dłonie złączył czubkami palców.  
— Jestem niemalże pewien, że zostałem zdemaskowany.  
— Jak? — spytała Minerwa, skanując go swym sokolik wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu śladów po Cruciatusie, identycznie jak Albus nie tak dawno temu.  
— Wierzę, że nim Shacklebolt został zamordowany, za pomocą tortur lub trucizny został zmuszony do wyjawienia Voldemortowi znaczącej ilości informacji. Voldemort bez zbytniego owijania w bawełnę dał mi do zrozumienia, że to on go zamordował, ale najpierw poddał go przesłuchaniom. Zaklęcia Milczenia krążące w jego krwi uaktywniły się, ale jeśli Voldmort doskonale wiedział, o co zapytać, mógł w międzyczasie z zaledwie kilku słów wywnioskować bardzo dużo.  
— I masz pewność, że dowiedział się o tym, że szpiegujesz, Severusie?  
Severus przekrzywił lekko głowę.  
— Absolutną, Albusie. Zdradzał to ton jego głosu, gdy do mnie mówił, sposób, w jaki do mnie podszedł, wręczając pergaminy. — Ostrożnie ominął część dotyczącą seksu. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na dyrektora, by wiedzieć, że ten i tak wyłapał niedopowiedzenie. — Życzył sobie, abym ujrzał jego wspaniałą, małą armię, którą stworzył zaledwie dzięki swej brutalnej sile. Zrozumiałem, czemu użyto Sieci Szeptów. Alchemicy z niej korzystali.  
Severus zdecydowanie uwielbiał wprawiać ich w osłupienie. Zamilkł na chwilę, napawając się ich zdezorientowanymi minami, po czym rozwinął pierwszy z pergaminów i rozłożył go ostrożnie przed Albusem.  
Z lewej strony doszedł go dźwięk gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza, a z prawej ciche westchnienie. O dziwo, Dumbledore przez chwilę wydawał się zadowolony, nim ponownie spoważniał.  
Na górze pergaminu nazwisko Nicolasa Flamela było widoczne wręcz doskonale.  
— Flamel? Co niby Voldemort chce z tym zrobić? — spytał Harry, a jego oczy, przesłonięte okularami, rozszerzyły się wyraźnie. — Przede wszystkim, jakim cudem to zdobył?  
— Urząd Patentów Absurdalnych przechowuje wszystkie patenty ustanowione przez czarodziejów jako informację publiczną. — Severus urwał, zmieniając skrzyżowanie nóg i stukając lekko czubkami palców o wargę. — Czarny Pan ma mózg, a teraz, zgodnie z modą, zatrudnił dodatkowo tanią siłę roboczą. Możliwe, że alchemicy używali Sieci Szeptów, by ostrzec swych kolegów po fachu. — Zmarszczył mocno brwi. — Widziałem Higgins, a także Algie Longbottom i kilku moich dawnych uczniów. Wygląda na to, że są pod wpływem Imperiusa. W tej sytuacji niewiele możemy dla nich zrobić.  
— Nie, musimy poczekać na odpowiedni moment — przytaknął Dumbledore. — Jednakże, póki co, nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Mamy czas.  
— Czas? Jak możesz tak mówić? — wtrącił Harry, prostując się i pochylając ku niemu. — Profesorze, jeśli Voldemort chce stworzyć Eliksir Życia, jeśli… — Zadrżał. — Będzie nie do powstrzymania.  
Usta Dumbledore’a drgnęły odrobinę.  
— Przez wiele lat pracowałem z Nicolasem nad Kamieniem Filozoficznym. Nie ma takiej możliwości, nieważne, jak dokładne notatki sporządziliśmy, aby ktokolwiek był w stanie odtworzyć go, nie znając stosownych zaklęć czy uroków, nie mając wyposażenia, o którym wiemy tylko ja i Nicolas.  
— Ale Albusie, jeśli tak, to w co, na Merlina, gra Voldemort? — spytała Minerwa, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając wargi. — I czemu ten niekompetentny głupiec Bones nie pisnął nawet słowem o zniknięciu całej _społeczności_ populacji czarodziejów?  
— Być może mam na to odpowiedź — odparł Severus, opierając łokcie o fotel i wciąż stukając palcami o usta, zamyślony. — Co prawda niekompletną, niemniej jakąś odpowiedź. Czarny Pan chciał, abym zobaczył, nad czym pracuje. Wyreżyserował cały ten spektakl, wszystko, począwszy od zebrania, aż po… — Po późniejszy seks. — Aż po sposób, w jaki ze mną rozmawiał. Alchemicy pracowali w głównym holu, do którego mnie zaprowadził. Ale czemu, na Salazara, miałby kazać trzydziestu mężczyznom i kobietom pracować nad kociołkami w pomieszczeniu bez wentylacji, zlewów czy odpływów, skoro posiada doskonale wyposażoną pracownię eliksirów? Nie, on chciał, abym ujrzał, co planuje, a potem przekazał to tobie. — Przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego. — On czegoś chce, a ja mam nieodparte przeczucie, że to wszystko wydarzyło się całkiem niedawno. Shacklebolt był kluczem, a teraz Czarny Pan chce nareszcie otworzyć swoją skrzynię ze skarbem.  
Cała czwórka zamilkła, a słońce wydostało się zza gór, zalewając gabinet złotym blaskiem. Fawkes przeciągnął się w porannym świetle, a Potter, rozświetlony słonecznymi promieniami, siedział w swym fotelu, wyciągnąwszy nogi, i wyglądał niczym bóg — pewny siebie, spokojny i pełen gracji.  
Wyglądał obłędnie.  
— Zanim nie zdobędziemy wystarczających informacji, proszę was, abyście pilnie przyglądali się uczniom — odezwał się Albus i spojrzał na pergaminy, marszcząc przy tym brwi. — Przysłuchujcie się uważnie uczniowskim plotkom, bo z dużym prawdopodobieństwem dzieci śmierciożerców będą się dziś zachowywać co najmniej dziwnie.  
— Fantastycznie — wymamrotał Severus, podnosząc się. — Tak, jakby te dzieciaki nie zachowywały się dziwnie przez cały czas. Co, w połączeniu z szalejącą w nich burzą hormonów, nie jest aż takie szokujące. Jedynie obrzydliwe.  
Minerwa prychnęła, a Severus zaszczycił ją morderczym spojrzeniem, nim udał się w kierunku schodów. Rzecz jasna, jego fantastyczne szczęście nie mogło go zawieść — Potter podniósł się także i ruszył tuż za nim, doganiając go na dole schodów. Ucieczka. Tak blisko, a tak daleko.  
— Profesorze…  
Severus wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się.  
— Czyżby nasz złoty chłopiec postanowił rzucić trochę światła na tę sprawę przy użyciu niezwykłej wiedzy, którą, jak wiadomo, zgromadził w swym niewielkim mózgu, czy też po prostu chce dla zabawy zirytować człowieka, który nie śpi od dwudziestu czterech godzin?  
Chłopak popatrzył na niego, a jego ciemne oczy błysnęły gniewnie.  
— Jeśli masz się zachowywać jak skończony dupek, to zapomnij o tym.  
Severusowi niewiele brakowało, a wybiłby mu zęby.  
— Proszę, daruj sobie te przedstawienie. Jestem wykończony i na skraju cierpliwości. — Harry nie odzywał się, ale jego szczęka zaciskała się z gniewu. To go z jednej strony cieszyło, ale z drugiej przerażało; główny jednak problem leżał w tym, że Potter był w tej chwili zbyt blisko, a równocześnie zbyt daleko, zaś on sam nie spał od dwóch dni — o czym jego stare, sterane ciało dawało donośnie znać. Po prostu nie miał już sił na kłótnie z chłopakiem.  
— No wykrztuś to wreszcie — sarknął.  
— Wykrztuszę, jak dasz mi pięć sekund na pozbieranie myśli — odwarknął Potter, po czym zamilkł, widząc, że dyrektor idzie ku nim po schodach. — Profesorze Dumbledore.  
— Ach, tak myślałem, że to właśnie was słyszę — powiedział Albus, uśmiechając się do nich tak, jakby nie dotarły do niego usłyszane niedawno w gabinecie nowiny.  
— Przyszedł pan upewnić się, że jeszcze go nie zabiłem?  
Choć słowa Harry’ego miały zabrzmieć żartobliwie, jego ton ani trochę na to nie wskazywał. Może i powiedział to lekko, ale w jego wypowiedzi brakowało czegoś wypchniętego przez wściekłość. Severusa ani trochę nie zdziwił ten wybuch emocji, zważywszy na ich niedawną słowną potyczkę.  
— Trzeba więcej, niż kilku wściekłych słów, by mnie zabić, panie Potter.  
— _Profesorze Potter_ — przypomniał mu łagodnie Dumbledore.  
Severus doskonale wiedział, że nic tak nie działało Harry’emu na nerwy, jak zwracanie się do niego jak do dziecka. Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę nagromadzoną w nim frustrację, strach, gwałt oraz własną bezradność i niemożność powstrzymania wybuchu, Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że desperacko potrzebował wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie gnijące w nim emocje i uczucia. Drażnienie rozwścieczonego lwa, zwanego Harrym Potterem, było niebezpieczną grą, ale naszła go ochota na partyjkę w rosyjską ruletkę.  
— _Profesorze_ Potter. Proszę, niech pan będzie tak miły i zwraca się do dyrektora z należnym szacunkiem.  
— Czyli jak? Tak, jak mówię do ciebie, Snape?  
— _Profesorze_ Snape — powtórzył Dumbledore, wzdychając cicho z rezygnacją.  
— Nie, Pot… Profesorze Potter — poprawił się Snape, widząc uniesioną brew dyrektora. — Przede mną jedynie wyraża pan swoje niezadowolenie w dziecinny sposób. Dumbledore zrobił dla ciebie więcej niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek, więc bądź proszę łaskaw okazywać szacunek mężczyźnie, który ocalił twoje życie więcej razy, niż chciałbym to sobie wyobrażać.  
— Będę okazywać szacunek temu, komu będę miał ochotę. Nie jestem już dzieckiem — odciął się Harry, patrząc na niego mrocznie. — Od zawsze mnie nienawidziłeś, i uwierz, uczucie jest co najmniej odwzajemnione, ale nie zamierzam tu teraz stać i zbierać batów jak jakiś pierwszoroczniak.  
— Nie możesz oczekiwać od nikogo szacunku, skoro sam go nie pokazujesz, ty niewdzięczny bachorze.  
— Cóż… próbowałem — westchnął ledwie słyszalnie Dumbledore.  
— Nie jestem niewdzięczny!  
— Och, oczywiście, że jesteś — syknął Snape. — Ile razy ludzie narażali dla ciebie swoje życie, otrzymując w zamian jedynie wybuchy niezadowolenia? Ile razy ratowaliśmy — tak, nawet ja, choć z wyjątkową niechęcią — twój tyłek, tylko po to, byś splunął nam potem tym poświęceniem w twarz?  
— Narażaliście się _niepotrzebnie_ , za każdym razem, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, jak jacyś męczennicy, gotowi sprawić, by ich Złoty Chłopiec jaśniał jeszcze mocniej.  
— Ty za to nie _myślisz_ o ludziach wokół ciebie, nadal nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że tu nie chodzi o _CIEBIE_ \- warknął Severus. Och, nakręcał się coraz bardziej. Uniósł rękę, zmuszając Harry’ego do milczenia, gdy zamierzał wreszcie zrzucić ciążący mu balast.  
— Nie _nienawidzę_ cię, nic z tych rzeczy. Nienawidzę sposobu, w jaki cię wychowano, nienawidzę tego, ze dorastałeś w takiej patologii, że gdy wreszcie poczułeś łyk wolności, postanowiłeś się w niej utopić, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że narażając na ryzyko siebie, narażasz także innych.  
— Ty pieprzony…  
— Nienawidzę także twoich rodziców, za to, że zginęli i nie zajęli się tobą tak, jak powinni. Nienawidzę twojego cholernego, gryfońskiego aż do bólu ojca, któremu zdawało się, że w pojedynkę pokona Voldemorta, zamiast zabrać ciebie i twoją matkę i uciec jak najdalej stąd, aby mogła cię porządnie wychować. Nienawidzę…  
— Ty…  
— Nienawidzę wszystkich, którzy zrobili z ciebie zbawiciela naszego świata, podczas gdy tak naprawdę byłeś małym, przerażonym, budzącym litość dzieciakiem, który za szybko dorósł i posmakował świata, który jak sądzi, świetnie rozumie. Nienawidzę twojej rodziny, nienawidzę twojego ojca chrzestnego, a także twoich przyjaciół za zachęcanie cię — ciebie, małego gówniarza, który ledwie wyrósł z pieluch — do tego wszystkiego, a _przede wszystkim_ nienawidzę tego, że nasze drogi kiedykolwiek się spotkały i że czuję się w obowiązku chronić cię przed _samym sobą_ , ty ignorancki bachorze.  
W korytarzu zapadła głucha cisza.  
Zaś Severus, dumny, że nareszcie to z siebie wyrzucił, uniósł brodę i spojrzał na Pottera znad czubka swego arystokratycznego nosa.  
— Skończyłeś wreszcie? — spytał Harry, unosząc brew. Ton, jakim to powiedział, był lekki, wręcz zabawny, ale w słowach kryła się wręcz mordercza obietnica. — Tak? Fantastycznie. Skoro już wiem, co o mnie myślisz, pozwól, że się odwzajemnię. Jesteś upartym, sarkastycznym, wywyższającym się dupkiem, który całymi dniami zwisa nad swoimi kociołkami. Który nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy cieszyć się życiem, który chowa się za drwiącym uśmieszkiem i łopoczącą peleryną, bo wierzy, że jeśli nie dopuści nikogo do siebie, nikt go nie skrzywdzi. Myślisz, że wiesz, czym jest życie, ale cała twoja wiedza to kłamstwa — wszystko co wiesz o ludziach, to kłamstwa.  
— Potter…  
— Zamknij się — syknął Potter, celując w niego palcem. — Nie masz prawa wypowiadać się w ten sposób o moich rodzicach, nie masz też prawa odzywać się w taki sposób do mnie. Ocaliłeś mi życie — i co w związku z tym? Mam paść na kolana i całować twoją dłoń, bo uratowałeś mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem? Dziękuję ci za to, już podziękowałem, ale _nikt_ cię o to nie prosił. I kto tu jest teraz męczennikiem?  
Jego oczy pociemniały niczym węgiel; zielone tęczówki stały się niemal niewidoczne, gdy źrenice rozszerzyły się z nienawiści.  
— Potter, nie pozwolę sobie na to…  
— _Zdradziłeś_ mnie — przerwał mu Harry, z łatwością unosząc głos. — Zdradziłeś moje zaufanie. Zwróciłeś cały mój ból przeciwko mnie, użyłeś jako broni mojej potrzeby bliskości. Ty, osławiony opiekun Slyhtherinu, głowa domu, nareszcie dostałeś swą zemstę. Bawiłeś się mną niczym marionetką, czyż nie? Rozkochałeś mnie w sobie, a potem, tak po prostu, zupełnie jakbyś nie miał serca, zabiłeś mnie — Harry Potter umarł tamtego dnia, profesorze, i od tamtego czasu nie wiem, kto go zastąpił. Byłeś dla mnie _wszystkim_ i _wszystko_ mi odebrałeś. Mój dom, moich przyjaciół, jedyną małą rodzinę — jedyną namiastkę _miłości_ — jaką kiedykolwiek znałem. Pogwałciłeś to wszystko. Dotykałeś mnie tak, jakbyś mnie kochał, przytulałeś mnie, jakbyś był gotów mnie adorować, a potem zniszczyłeś Harry’ego Pottera. Nie, nie mam dla ciebie szacunku, Snape — jego głos załamał się przy ostatnich słowach.  
Severus uniósł się i wyprostował ramiona, by móc spojrzeć z góry na tego małego idiotę, który miał dość tupetu, by odzywać się do niego w taki sposób.  
— To akurat nic nowego. Nigdy nie okazywałeś choćby odrobiny _należnego_ szacunku, od dnia, w którym przybyłeś do Hogwartu trzynaście lat temu, _panie_ Potter — powiedział niskim, najbardziej mrocznym tonem, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć. — Nie zasługujesz na szacunek. Jedyne, czym się przysłużyłeś, to pakowanie się w potworne tarapaty, które — _śmiertelnie mnie przerażały_ — przysporzyły szkole i jej uczniom niepotrzebnego bólu i zmartwień.  
— Czemu ciągle to _mówisz_?! — Jego krzyk wyrażał zarówno furię, jak i rozpacz, oczy błyszczały, wręcz płonęły gniewem, a on sam sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę czymś rzucić, albo rzucić się na niego, choćby tylko po to, by rozładować złość. — Wszystko, co robiłem, w pewien sposób ratowało czyjeś życie!  
— Ach tak? — spytał jedwabistym głosem. — Cedrika Diggory’ego też?  
W tej samej chwili Severus zrozumiał, że posunął się za daleko. Już wcześniej oczy Harry’ego wypełniała wściekłość, ale teraz odbił się w nich okropny, przejmujący, dobijający ból, który niemal zaparł Severusowi dech w piersi.  
— Śmierć Cedrika Diggory’ego nie była moją winą.  
— Och, oczywiście, że nie. — Czemu nie potrafił się powstrzymać? Po prostu się zamknąć? — Ale gdybyś nie musiał, _po prostu musiał_ , wygrać Turnieju Trójmagicznego, gdybyś po prostu zgubił się w tamtym labiryncie, Diggory nie leżałby teraz w płytkim grobie gdzieś na przedmieściach Londynu. Gdybyś nie _musiał_ wygrać, nie pomógłbyś Voldemortowi odrodzić się z pomocą twojej krwi. Tak samo, jak nie _musiałeś_ naginać warunków kontraktu Nowicjusza, sądząc zapewne, że twój urok pomoże ci się prześliznąć. Gdyby nie to, nie byłbyś teraz w sytuacji, w jakiej jesteś, prawda? — Severus uśmiechnął się, słuchając własnych kłamstw, przez które chłopak pobladł jeszcze bardziej. — Twoja _arogancja_ kosztowała cię tak dużo, tak bardzo dużo, ale ty _nadal_ jej nie dostrzegasz. A jestem pewien, i to absolutnie pewien, że przez twoją arogancję znowu ktoś zginie, jeśli nie nauczysz się nad nią panować. Szacunek, panie Potter? Nie dostanie go pan ode mnie, dopóki pan nie dorośnie.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
— Skończyłeś?  
— Potter…  
— Zamknij się — powiedział powoli Harry. — Mówisz o arogancji, Severusie, ale widząc drzazgi u innych, nie dostrzegasz belki we własnym oku. W moich oczach jesteś skończony, bo przez całe lata nauki tutaj wierzyłem, że przy tobie będę bezpieczny, nawet jeśli mnie nienawidzisz. Nie śmiałem sądzić, że wykorzystałbyś mnie w swojej kampanii przeciwko mojemu ojcu, który zmarł w wieku dwudziestu lat. _Dwudziestu lat_ , Severusie. Miał cztery lata mniej niż ja obecnie, kiedy umarł, a mimo to, ponad dwadzieścia lat później, ty nadal nie potrafisz, _do kurwy nędzy_ , odpuścić. Wykorzystałeś mnie do swoich gierek, w końcu doprowadziłeś do upadku wielkiego Harry’ego Pottera. Dobrze się przy tym bawiłeś, Severusie? — Harry zrobił krok do przodu; jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.  
— Nie nazwałbym tego _zabawą_ — warknął Severus.  
— Czujesz się już usprawiedliwiony? Obchodzi cię w ogóle to, że zniszczyłeś mi życie? Obchodzi cię to, że miałem zaledwie siedemnaście lat, a napatrzyłem się na śmierć częściej, niż ktokolwiek w ogóle powinien?— Opuścił dłoń i zaśmiał się pusto. — Oczywiście, że nie. Stoisz tu i próbujesz wmówić mi, że śmierć wszystkich poległych w tej wolnie to moja wina, że samo moje _istnienie_ przyczyniło się do tego. Próbujesz mi wmówić, że to moja arogancja skrzywdziła tak wielu ludzi. Nie musisz mi tego mówić, Snape — ja już to wiem. Ludzie zawsze będą przeze mnie ginąć, na tym poleca cała zabawa bycia _mną_. Ludzie będą ginąć za swoje przekonania, przeklinając lub skandując moje imię, a ja nie mogę absolutnie nic na to poradzić.  
— Ale…  
— Kazałem ci się, kurwa, zamknąć — syknął Potter. — _Nie_ mam w sobie krzty arogancji. Nie mam _nic_. Nigdy _niczego_ nie miałem, myślałem więc, że być może to właśnie ty dostrzegłeś we mnie coś, co nie było… niczym. — Jego oczy zaczęły niebezpiecznie błyszczeć. — Jedyne, czego od ciebie chcę, czego chcę od was wszystkich, to _szacunek_. Traktowałeś mnie jak dziecko, Severusie, lecz nie potrafisz dostrzec, że nie jestem już dzieckiem. Nie widzisz we mnie mężczyzny, Severusie, wciąż widzisz we mnie małego chłopca. Jedenastoletniego Harry’ego Pottera. Ten mały chłopiec nie poszedłby z tobą do łóżka, nie pozwoliłby ci się dotknąć, ani też, przez siedem lat, siedem _długich_ i bolesnych lat nie myślałby o tym, jak… jak dobrze byłoby znowu cię _zobaczyć_. Ten mały chłopiec dawno temu zmarł w komórce pod schodami, profesorze, a ty nawet nie zorientowałeś się, jak bardzo cię…  
Jego serce waliło szybko… Severus stwierdził to, widząc puls bijący pod skórą poniżej zaciśniętej szczęki. Na skórę wystąpił mu pot, a jego oczy, te ukochane, zielone oczy zdawały się po brzegi wypełnione cierpieniem. Severus zatracił się w nich, a gdyby nie dzieliła ich tak bolesna przeszłość, podszedłby bliżej i posiadł te usta — usta, które ratowały go już setki tysięcy razy — na własność. Zrobił krok naprzód, niemalże dotykając chłopaka, chcąc go dotknąć, w zasadzie _błagając_ o dotyk, choć jeden dotyk.  
_Jak bardzo cię kocham_.  
Przez chwilę napięcie między nimi zdawało się wręcz iskrzyć. Severus czuł się rozdarty między uczuciami, a przerażeniem; na przystojnej twarzy Harry’ego pojawiły się podobne odczucia.  
Stał w milczeniu i w pewnej chwili dostał niemalże objawienia — zrozumiał, czemu Dumbledore to właśnie jego wybrał do wypełnienia zadania zleconego lata temu.  
— Cóż… — wtrącił się Albus.  
Nic skuteczniej nie rozwiewało wszelkiego pożądania, zostawiając w zamian jedynie nieprzyjemny strach, niż zimny policzek od rzeczywistości. Severus cofnął się o dwa kroki, podobnie jak Harry. Nie musiał patrzeć na dyrektora, by wiedzieć, że ten się uśmiecha.  
— Dyrektorze. Proszę wyba…  
— Nie ma potrzeby, Severusie — zapewnił cicho i obszedł ich dookoła. — Chciałbym prosić was obu, abyście odwołali poranne zajęcia.  
— To nie będzie konieczne — zapewnił natychmiast Harry i przeszedł obok Severusa i dyrektora. — Absolutnie nie będzie konieczne. Dobrego dnia — dodał i zniknął w akompaniamencie kroków i łopotu niebieskich szat.  
Albus, rzecz jasna, nie mógł nie wściubiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, więc delikatnie poklepał Severusa po ramieniu.  
— Jakby nie patrzeć, wszystko idzie ku lepszemu! — powiedział radośnie i oddalił się na śniadanie.

 

— = — = —

 

Przez następne trzy tygodnie Severus poświęcał całe swoje skupienie i uwagę kwestii odkrycia tajemnicy ukrytej w zwojach Nicolasa Flamela. I to z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, Voldemort osobiście przekazał mu zwoje — co oznacza, że zapisana w nich formuła zawierała elementy sztuki eliksirów i to ją zapewne miał rozgryźć. Po drugie, zajęcie czymś takim uwagi skutecznie odwracało jego umysł od ponurych, przygnębiających myśli krążących wokół jego aktualnie ulubionego tematu: Pottera.  
Część uwagi poświęcał także tym imbecylom, których przyszło mu uczyć; plany zajęć miał gotowe już na samym początku roku, dlatego też obecnie nie musiał się zastanawiać, jakie eliksiry przerabiać z tą tępą masą i jakie prace domowe jej zadawać. Stosy esejów piętrzyły się w tempie wykładniczym, jakżeby inaczej, ale one mogły poczekać.  
Podobnie jak ten potworny problem z Potterem oraz całym tym kłębowiskiem emocji, które w nim wzbudzał. Och, a cóż to było za kłębowisko! Nienawidził chłopaka, kochał go, nie znosił go i uwielbiał jednocześnie. Razem mieszanka ta tworzyła obrzydliwą masę pulsującego pożądania, przez którą nie mógł się zdecydować, czy wolałby skręcić temu bękartowi kark, czy też pocałować go aż do utraty zmysłów. Pokusa, aby wyjawić Potterowi głęboko skrywaną prawdę starała się zbyt silna, zbyt zachęcająca, zbyt często pojawiała się w jego umyśle. To, czego chciał najbardziej, to zabrać tego idiotę na stronę i wszystko mu wyjaśnić, a potem czekać na potępienie lub rozgrzeszenie.  
Severus odpychał to od siebie, jak najdalej, nie starając się nawet rozplątać tego kłębowiska, bo czuł się na to zbyt zmęczony, zdecydowanie zbyt zajęty i aż nazbyt blisko spotkania ze Śmiercią, by się tym przejmować.  
Ale wcale nie uciekał od tego problemu. Absolutnie nie.  
Och, ale jakże chciał. Wspomnienie tego gibkiego ciała, przyciśniętego i ocierającego się o niego w poszukiwaniu upragnionej przyjemności, sprawiało, że czuł się jak nastolatek z wyrzutami sumienia — zwłaszcza, gdy wracał do niego podczas wieczornej kąpieli, zaciskając dłoń na penisie i poruszając nią w rytm swego dziko bijącego serca. Obciągał sobie dokładnie tak, jak lubił, szybko i mocno, opierając się drugą ręką o ściankę prysznica. Wspomnienia młodego ciała Harry’ego, młodego i pełnego entuzjazmu, ocierającego się o niego, aż między nimi rozlewało się wilgotne gorąco, a w uszach Severusa rozlegał się słodki okrzyk, były znacznie lepsze niż jakikolwiek seks z kimkolwiek innym.  
A potem, oczywiście, następowała brutalna pobudka w postaci wspomnienia wymuszonej uległości wobec pieprzącego go Draco — innego młodego mężczyzny, poruszającego się w nim w poszukiwaniu własnej przyjemności. Wspomnienie spermy rozbryzgującej się na jego plecach skutecznie zabija wszelką wątłą erekcję, jakiej mógłby dostać.  
Ostatnimi czasy miał wyjątkowo obolałe jądra.  
Ferie nadeszły szybko, podczas gdy on pracował pilnie, zagrzebany w swych księgach, niczym krzywonosy kret przekopując się przez stosy pergaminu . Musiał skontaktować się ze swoimi dostawcami książek, bo w bibliotece nie udało mu się znaleźć nic przydatnego — co więcej, w całej bibliotece nie było _ani jednej pozycji_ na temat alchemii, co z pewnością wypomni dyrektorowi. Pożyczał książki, kopiował zaklęciami całe strony, gromadził wszystko, co jego zdaniem mogłoby mu pomóc w przygotowaniach.  
Ale w przygotowaniach do czego właściwie?  
To była ta najdziwniejsza część. Flamel stworzył kamień filozoficzny ponad dwieście trzydzieści lat temu w jednym celu — aby przygotować Eliksir Życia — ale projekt udało się zrealizować dopiero, gdy dołączył do niego Dumbledore, a Flamel był wtedy u kresu życia. Kamień był legendą, a powszechnie wiadomo było, że Flamel chciał go stworzyć zarówno z pobudek czysto naukowych, jak i na potrzeby medycyny. Ostatecznie Flamel zagarnął eliksir wyłącznie dla siebie, a jego młody nowicjusz, Dumbledore, nigdy nie skrytykował go za to, ani nie prawił mu morałów. Jak na wścibskiego, starego mąciwodę, był też dobrym człowiekiem.  
Niezależnie od tego, Severus polował na wszelkie informacje. Miał zły nawyk — kiedy tylko jego klasycznie ukształtowany nos zwęszył coś intrygującego, on sam zapominał, że wypadałoby czasami się przespać, coś zjeść lub wziąć kąpiel. Z trudem skupiał się na zajęciach, choć na szczęście ci gówniarze _nie odważyliby się_ rozbisurmanić, podczas gdy on siedział przy swoim biurku, przeglądając prasę branżową i robiąc skrupulatne notatki.  
Kamień sam w sobie, już stworzony, nie był niebezpieczny. Niebezpieczne było to, co można było _z nim_ zrobić — zmienić ołów w złoto lub stworzyć Eliksir Życia — a to już były możliwości, z którymi należało się liczyć. Potencjalnie stanowił potężną broń, którą niewątpliwie zainteresowany był Czarny Pan. I dlatego właśnie piątkowy wieczór zastał Severusa w pokoju nauczycielskim, usadowionego wygodnie w swym ulubionym fotelu i otoczonego co najmniej pięćdziesięcioma księgami i kilkunastoma zwojami. Na kolanach trzymał kawałki pergaminu, w zasięgu powalanych atramentem palców postawił filiżankę z zimną wodą, a włosy odgarnął z twarzy.  
Nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na osoby wchodzące i wychodzące z pomieszczenia, ale miał wrażenie, że w pewnym momencie Minerwa próbowała z nim rozmawiać, lecz on był tak pochłonięty pracą, że kompletnie uleciało mu z głowy to, co miała do powiedzenia.  
Skrzaty przyniosły mu kanapkę i pieprzne diabełki, które pochłonął na dwa kęsy, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, co właściwie je. Jak każdego wieczora, w pokoju płonęły pochodnie i ogień w kominku, a z oddali dochodziły go dźwięki burzowych grzmotów i tupot biegających jak słonie dzieciaków. Zamieszanie trwało przez dobre dziesięć minut, po czym pokój nauczycielski opustoszał, a w zamku zapadła błogosławiona cisza.  
Przerwana dopiero przez Harry’ego Pottera, który strzelał mu palcami tuż przed twarzą. — …fesorze? Profesorze.  
Severus spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi i mrużąc oczy.  
— Pracuję.  
— Pracujesz już od dobrych kilku godzin. Jest po północy — odpowiedział Potter, bez zwyczajowej gburowatości. — Szukasz czegoś na temat kamienia filozoficznego?  
— Ktoś musi — odparł Severus, uśmiechając się złośliwie i unosząc brew. — A jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś ty był gotów zarwać dla tego noc, mniemam więc, że to niewdzięczne zadanie pozostaje w moich, skądinąd bardziej niż odpowiednich, rękach.  
Między nimi zapadła niemal dźwięcząca cisza, a Severus spojrzał na swojego kolegę po fachu wilkiem.  
— Mam jednak coś, co mogłoby ci się spodobać — oznajmił Harry, a Severus po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na trzymany przez chłopaka stos papierów. Spojrzał na Pottera jeszcze ostrzej niż poprzednio, częściowo po to, aby zamaskować prawdziwą reakcję, a częściowo po to, aby w ten sposób podporządkować sobie chłopaka. — Zebrałem wszystko, co udało mi się znaleźć w Internecie, na stronach czarodziejów. Zdziwiłbyś się, jak dużo się o nim pisze w sieci.  
— Inter…? — _warknął_ , po czym wziął od niego papiery i zaczął je przeglądać.  
Potter wciąż tam stał.  
Uniósł wzrok.  
— Przydałeś się na coś. A teraz zniknij.  
Przez chwilę oczy chłopaka rozbłysły gniewem, po czym jednak znów zmieniły się w ciemną przepaść — ciemniejszą i głębszą, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.  
— Przyszedłem również przeprosić.  
To akurat zaskoczyło Severusa.  
— Za?  
— Ta pyskówka w obecności Dumbledore’a była wyjątkowo nieprofesjonalna, więc mimo, że wierzę w każde słowo, które wtedy powiedziałem, nie powinienem był upokarzać cię przed naszym pracodawcą — powiedział Harry, a jego oczy zabłysły złowrogo z ostatnim słowem.  
— Mogę zapewnić, panie Potter, że w tym, co panu powiedziałem, była sama prawda. _Jesteś_ mało istotnym dzieckiem i _byłeś_ ofiarą przemocy psychicznej, dorastając wśród tych żałosnych imitacji członków rodziny, i _jesteś_ bezczelny, uwielbiasz brawurę i wykazujesz się ignorancją odnośnie tych, którzy cię otaczają.  
— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o panu, profesorze — odpowiedział chłodno Harry, unosząc brew. — Bo jakby nie patrzeć, jest pan pyszałkowatym, protekcjonalnym, robiącym z siebie męczennika dupkiem bez życia.  
— Panie Potter — powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się złośliwie — pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że nie wszystko kręci się wokół _pańskich_ problemów. Jest więcej pracy do zrobienia, niż mógłby to pan sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić.  
Harry skinął głową, choć coś błyszczało w jego oczach — po części gniew, a po części coś jeszcze innego.  
— Profesorze?  
— Tak?  
— Mogę pana o coś spytać?  
Severus z irytacją wypuścił powietrze.  
— To zależy od głupoty pytania.  
Przez jeden, cholerny moment, Severus miał wrażenie, że chłopak wybuchnie śmiechem albo płaczem — na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło.  
— Dla mojego wewnętrznego spokoju… Muszę pójść naprzód. Proszę być ze mną szczerym.  
— Panie Potter, niech pan to wreszcie wykrztusi. — Chłopak… _mężczyzna_ był niespokojny, nerwowy i spięty. Emocje, które unosiły się w powietrzu, zaczęły wpływać także na Severusa, który poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności zaczynają się skręcać.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle cię obchodziłem?  
To było jak policzek.  
Severus wbił wzrok w Chłopca, Który Przeżył — osobę o wspaniałym umyśle i paskudnym charakterze oraz refleksie godnym ptaków. Chłopca, który stał się Mężczyzną, Który Przeżyje, który osiągał zamierzone cele bez względu na koszty, który był tak irytująco _gryfoński_. I miał więcej szczęścia, niż wszyscy spotkani dotąd przez Severusa ludzie razem wzięci.  
— Panie Potter, informuję, że pańska impertynencja została odnotowana. To nie jest stosowne pytanie.  
Harr… Potter przechylił lekko głowę w bok, marszcząc brwi.  
— Ależ owszem, jest. Wiem, że tamtego dnia chciałeś mnie pocałować, jak tylko przestaliśmy na siebie wrzeszczeć. — Och, to zabolało jak ukąszenie węża, Severus aż się wzdrygnął. — Czy kiedykolwiek panu na mnie zależało, profesorze?  
Oczywiście, że tak. Nadal mu zależało, tak bardzo, jak to tylko było w jego przypadku możliwe.  
— Byłeś chłopcem. To było jedynie zauroczenie, które wykorzystałem, by się tobą zabawić dla żartu. Czyżbyś już o tym zapomniał?  
Niemal żałował, widząc przebłysk bólu w oczach Harry’ego, ale miał też ochotę bić mu brawo, gdy chłopak uniósł dumnie brodę. _Świetnie, Harry_.  
— Nie, nie zapomniałem — powiedział twardo Harry silnym głosem. — Dziękuję za odpowiedź. Dobrej nocy, profesorze.  
Drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego trzasnęły za nim, gdy wyszedł, a Severus siedział skulony w swym fotelu, osamotniony.  
Mógłby przysiąc na własne życie, że nie pamiętał już, czemu odtrącenie tego wkurzającego dzieciaka wydawało mu się takim świetnym pomysłem.  
  
— = — = —  
Błonia szkolne okazały się wyjątkowo zimne i mokre, gdy Harry postawił na nich pierwszy krok jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Otulony ciepłą peleryną, ściskał w dłoni trzonek miotły, i choć nie wiedział tak do końca, gdzie chce się udać, wiedział, że musi przynajmniej na chwilę uciec ze szkoły.  
Wszystko przypominało mu o Snapie.  
Już samo to wkurzało go niemiłosiernie i sprawiało, że na wszystko patrzył wilkiem. Ten człowiek był totalnie wkurwiającym indywiduum i Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czemu w ogóle się z nim zadaje. Może po to, aby otrzymać od niego coś więcej, niż tylko złośliwe docinki.  
Co tylko jeszcze bardziej go wkurwiało.  
Zimne, nocne powietrze smakowało śniegiem. Harry był pewien, że gdy jutro rano wstanie słońce, zamek i jego okolice będą przykryte cienką warstwą bieli. Już teraz pod jego butami chrzęściła zmarznięta trawa, a miotła ciągnęła się po niej. Nie potrafił jednak cieszyć się magicznym napięciem, którym przesycone było powietrze tuż przed porządnym opadem śniegu, ponieważ całe jego ciało było napięte niczym struna.  
Jedyne, czego potrzebował, jedyne, czego _chciał_ , to usłyszeć od jednego z nich, od kogokolwiek, przeprosiny. Nie pragnął złota ani bogactw, nie chciał żadnej z ich pieprzonych wymówek. Nie chciał usprawiedliwień ani kłamstw.  
Chciał, żeby ktoś powiedział mu, że jest mu przykro przez to, co mu zrobili. Dwa małe słowa, których najwyraźniej nikt nie był w stanie wykrztusić.  
Przecież nie prosił o wiele, prawda?  
Z takimi właśnie, ciut nie wzniosłymi myślami Harry minął boisko do quidditcha, gdzie początkowo planował się zatrzymać. Wiatr zdmuchnął mu włosy znad brwi. Severus powiedział mu, że Remusa pochowano gdzieś niedaleko, za boiskiem do quidditcha, w miejscu, w którym każdego ranka słońce wychodziło zza horyzontu.  
Znalezienie cmentarza nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu, mimo że ten był schowany za alkową drzew. Harry nigdy dotąd nie był na cmentarzu. Kiedy był młodszy, jego wujostwo zabierało Dudleya, który kopał i wrzeszczał, do Londynu, gdzie kazali mu składać wyblakłe bukieciki na grobie babki. Harry nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć, o którą babcię chodziło, choć miał przeczucie, że była to — także jego — babcia Evans.  
Cmentarz okazał się większy niż się Harry spodziewał, lecz mimo to nadal wydawał się… staroświecki. Spoczywali na nim dyrektorzy i dyrektorki Hogwartu, grób w grób z nauczycielami i pozostałymi członkami szkolnego personelu. Dostrzegł nagrobek Quirrela, a także Binnsa, ale jego uwagę przykuły białe róże leżące na stosunkowo nowym grobie — marmur, z którego go wykonano, nadal był nowy i lśniący.  
Kucnął przed nim i odczytał na głos:  
— Remus John Lupin, najwspanialszy człowiek, jaki kiedykolwiek uczył w tych czcigodnych murach. Niech spoczywa na wieki w całkowicie zasłużonym pokoju.  
Cmentarz nie okazał się tak depresyjny, jak Harry się spodziewał, okazał się… spokojny. Na swój sposób przyjemny. Usiadł naprzeciw nagrobka. Czuł chłód zmarzniętej trawy nawet przez szaty, a lodowate języki wiatru lizały go po szyi, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Tuż, a w zasadzie pod nim Remus nareszcie spoczywał w należnym mu pokoju. Już nie jako wilk, ani nie jako człowiek — po prostu w pokoju.  
— Cześć, Remusie — szepnął. Czuł się jak idiota, rozmawiając z nagrobkiem, ale chciał tego, choćby dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego. — Przepraszam, że niczego ci nie przyniosłem. Powrót do Hogwartu był dla mnie wyjątkowo trudny. Mówiąc szczerze, czasami mam wrażenie, że wciąż tu ze mną jesteś, więc to dla mnie dziwne, mieć świadomość, że… no wiesz. Że jesteś tutaj.  
Urwał, wbijając wzrok w szary kamień.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe, że przejąłem twoje pokoje. Niczego w nich nie przestawiałem ani nic, no może trochę pracownię, żeby zmieścić w niej siedliska dla magicznych stworzeń, o których wspominałeś mi kiedyś, że chciałbyś je założyć. Mamy teraz w pracowni zwodnika, dzieciaki go uwielbiają, choć on uważa je za zgraję wścibskich dupków.  
Harry roześmiał się, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak szloch.  
— Dzieciaki świetnie sobie radzą. Twoja śmierć naprawdę je zasmuciła, ale wygląda na to, że mnie zaakceptowały, nawet jeśli nigdy nie dorosnę ci do pięt. To naprawdę inteligentne, małe dranie, prawda? I są na pewno uważniejsi na lekcjach niż ja kiedykolwiek byłem. — Przesunął palcami po nagrobku. — Na Merlina, jakżebym chciał, abyś tu teraz był, Remusie. Tutaj, ze mną, abyś mógł ze mną porozmawiać. Desperacko kogoś potrzebuję.  
— Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, nawet po tym, jak… odszedłem. — Obrysował opuszkami palców litery wygrawerowane w kamieniu. — Musiałem odejść, Remusie. Oni… zrobili mi coś okropnego, choć jestem pewien, że później ty też się o tym dowiedziałeś. Ja po prostu… nie mogłem… — Przygryzł dolną wargę. — Chciałbym, żebyś nadal żył, żebyś mógł pokazać mi, co to znaczy być mężczyzną, bo póki co… sam nie wiem, kim jestem. Uparcie wmawiam im, że jestem mężczyzną, że dorosłem, lecz za każdym razem, gdy wypowiadam te słowa, wydają się coraz mniej prawdziwe. Wiem, że gdybyś tu był, wiedziałbyś, co mi doradzić.  
Kurwa. Zaczynał się dławić i nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
— Tęsknię za tobą, Remusie. Tylko ty tak naprawdę mnie rozumiałeś i zawsze wiedziałeś, co powiedzieć. Zrobiłeś dla mnie tak wiele, a jak ja ci się odwdzięczyłem? Zniknąłem. — Harry musnął palcami litery na nagrobku, czując ucisk w piersi i łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. — Byłeś ogromnym darem od losu, wiesz? Byłeś najlepszym ojcem, jakiegokolwiek miałem — kochałeś mnie bezwarunkowo, tak po prostu, bo na to zasługuję, mimo że tyle osób przeze mnie zginęło. — Jego gardło zaczęło się zaciskać. — Teraz to rozumiem. Rozumiem, co mi wtedy powiedziałeś. Zapytałem cię, lata temu, czy tęsknisz za Syriuszem, a ty odpowiedziałeś mi, że tak, każdego dnia swojego życia. Remusie, jak można tak cierpieć, a mimo to nadal żyć? Jak mogę mieć w sobie aż tyle bólu, a mimo to ciągle oddychać?  
Oparł czoło o zimny marmur, gniotąc lekko róże między swoimi nogami a płytą nagrobka. Płonący w nim ból zacisnął szpony na jego sercu.  
— Chcę, żeby zobaczyli we mnie to, kim jestem. Nie dziecko, lecz dorosłego mężczyznę. Ale oni chcą wtłoczyć mnie w ramy Harry’ego Pottera, którego znają, a ja od tak dawna nim nie byłem, że już nawet nie pamiętam, jak to jest. — Łzy w końcu zapiekły go boleśnie pod powiekami. — Chcą, żebym znowu uratował świat, Remusie, a ja nie wiem, jak im powiedzieć, że nie pamiętam już, jak się to robi.  
Delikatnie wodził palcami po nagrobku, pieszcząc każdą literę imienia Remusa. Wokół niego zaczęły opadać delikatne, białe płatki.  
— Nie wiem, co zrobić. Chciałbym być tak mądry jak ty, Remusie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zrobić, co powinienem zrobić. — Jego głos, w cmentarnej ciszy, brzmiał cokolwiek skrzekliwie. — Jak mam ich prosić, by nazywali mnie „mężczyzną”, kiedy widzą we mnie jedynie „chłopca”?  
Tak jak się spodziewał, kamień nie miał dla niego żadnych odpowiedzi — po prostu stał tam, niczym posąg cichej siły.  
Harry pocałował go delikatnie, nim odszedł.


End file.
